Blue-Eyed Chain
by ArdenLemonade
Summary: Two completely different women from two completely different worlds intertwine paths in Mississippi, during 1856 and the struggles that come with their forbidden love.Elsa, raised on a platantion by her family meets an unbending African refusing to become anyone's slave who finds herself trying to escape one prison to only just be forced by her own ardor into another. G!p Elsa Lang
1. A name

**Hello, this fic I had been inspired to write for sometime now. I did a lot of research for it, but just know that not everything in here is factual obviously so it is a mix of fiction and facts. This fic some may find offensive due to it being about a Very sensitive topic. It isn't meant to target anyone of any sort, it is just a story. There is very offensive scenes, words, language, depictions of rape, slavery, violence, strong emotional angst, and disturbing beliefs (of the characters not me personally) however many people during this time thought and acted this way. Please know that I am not a historian and I may get some things wrong however I tried my best. Please enjoy and thank you.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Her Name? What is in a name but only one's soul? In her are pieces of her ancestors souls so she shall have many. This little one..." Queen Amai watched as her newborn daughter was lifted into the air and placed upon what they called the branding cradled where all newborn royals were branded with their tribe's symbol; a blue intricate waterfall entwining with a golden mountain peak.

The queen looked to her left to see her eldest son Chilufya of the age nine. He put up a fuss but wore his formal wear for his new sister's ceremony. He was adorned in the tribe's colors of blue and gold that were only allowed to be worn by those with royal blood. He wore a sash shirt and skirts with his fila hat upon his bald head. He tried to remain stoic like his father, the king, Maliro but his mother caught the small wince that graced his soft face when the hot branding iron was brought out of the fire pit and was placed upon his sister's left arm.

Her daughter whimpered but unlike most royal babies that went through this ceremony did not cry out, even when the mark was colored by the tribe's artists. This made their head prophet, Dalitso, bark out a hearty laugh broken with his elderly voice.

He turned to his rulers with the babe in his arms. "My rulers see how strong she is even now at 5 days old she refuses to show weakness before your ancestors!" King Maliro smiled while scratching his full black beard. All of his subjects who could see him noticed the pride he felt for his newborn child.

"On this day we name your souls, for you shall do things none of your ancestors from the beginning of time had ever dared!" The baby gazed up at Dalitso, his foggy white eyes met her greenish brown eye and the other grayish hazel orb.

"You shall look to your ancestors they let me see in you what they see. And I see one who will never bend or submit. It is not in you, not possible so you shall have the name Lehana..." The tribe cheered then quieted.

"Because you possess and control strength of not only yourself but around you the name Amare bestows itself upon you...and because you shall have the softest of hearts and be beloved by all who see you your last name is Lupupa."

He knelt then approached the royal couple. "I present to you your majesties your daughter Princess Lehana Amare Lupupa." the prophet handed off the baby girl to her parents who looked down at her with love and adoration. Her brother looked over with curiosity and gave a toothy grin at her chubby cheeks. She favored her mother's features, with her beautiful face and chocolate brown skin compared to her brother who was much darker like his father who had curly black hair.

"Look at her, isn't it wonderful Amai to know we both will live on. Me in my son.." Maliro wrapped his large arm around Chilufya's shoulders hugging him close. "And you in Lehana Amare."

Lehana Amare began wailing and fussing still refusing to cry. Her family laughed at her expanse while her mother moved her gold tunic to the side. Amai looked up to her husband with a mischievous smile. "Let's see if she will find the nip like our son." Maliro giggled shaking his head.

"Not even 6 days old and you're already playing tricks on her." Amai cradled Lehana Amare to her bosom giving the fussy baby a hint on where she would find what she wanted most at the moment.

She moved her small face around until her lips felt the protrusion of her mother's breast and latched on and began suckling for dear life. "Slow down little one less you choke from your own hunger in haste." Maliro stood from his throne and helped his wife up from hers, with a wave of his head the tribe was dismissed to attend to their daily activities. Conversation would always be about the new princess for the next few months.

Their son followed after his parents. The boy was tempted to step on his father's long cloak made from lion's fur but learned from last time after he got a solid wack in the head from his mother.

They walked past the open hallway to the balcony. Turning their daughter to view what belonged to the family. Her little eyes raked over the large crested waterfalls that poured white waters into the large rivers and bodies of water below. Then they showed her the forest and greenery of their land, passed it was a vast savanna that looked to never end.

Her little eyes tired out from all of the scenery trailed down to the village below were their subjects resided. Her home was embedded into a mountain which took thousands of years to carve and construct.

"Let's not overwhelm her my love." Maliro said softly to his wife. She was so spontaneous and brave and had everything of what made her a warrior but yet she choose to be both mother and protector.

Happy that he could finally be free of his tunic Chilufya ran to his room which he shared with his orphaned cousin Mapenze.

The lighter skinned bald boy was laying on the pile of furs atop the carved stoned bed throwing a ball up and down lazily.

"Mapenze I've finally been freed from the ceremony so we can play now." Chilufya changed into silken shorts. In their tribe males were usually topless while the females dressed according to their status among the people. It was also custom for all boys under the age of twelve to remain bald to ease their upkeep for the parents.

Mapenze got up and stretched. He refused to attend the ceremony claiming that he hated seeing the branding of infants. "I say we go to the rivers and see who can climb monster peak the highest." He suggested standing.

"Pshh we don't need to make a contest out of it since we already know who will win." with that the boys raced off past the king and queen. The parents didn't notice since they were busy coddling their daughter.

Later that night the playing boys returned home bruised, happy and worn out. "Time to sleep Chilufya and Mapenze."Amai's soft voice created sad looks upon their small faces.

"Mamma will Lehana Amare grow up to be a warrior or a healer...or a gather or-" Amai put a finger up her son's lips to stop his pre-rambling because she knew once he got started there was no stopping him.

"She will be whatever the ancestors see her fit to be." She explained removing his shorts along with Mapenze's.

Grabbing the basin the mother began washing the children taking care to be extra gentle over their scrapes and bruises.

After being washed they climbed into bed completely nude as usual. Amai kissed their heads, blew out the oil lamps and left quietly.

She took their shorts settling in her personal sitting area she started patching the holes in the damage silk.

Maliro walked in and smiled then came up from behind his wife and covered her eyes. She smiled knowing her husband's hands very well.

"Yes?" She asked carefully. She felt his bearded lips kiss her smooth neck lightly. Turning her head she sighed dreamily.

"Come my heart I wish to show you something I have made for our princess." his deep voice hummed through her chest.

She stood to follow but Maliro quickly protested. "No you have to keep your eyes shut..." After receiving a skeptic look he confirmed. "Do not worry my heart I will guide you."

Amai made a show of closing her eyes and allowed him to lead her to the entrance of a room located in their wing. He checked to see if her eyes were still closed by waving a hand in front of her face.

"I began working on this the moment I knew you were with child and I finished a few days ago." His voice held excitement and wonder.

She heard a wooden door open and stepped into the room. "Okay now open your eyes."

She did and gasped, before her was a beautiful nursery draped in deep royal blue and soft golds. There was crib at the center of the room encrusted with jewels and soft silks askew on its furred cushioning along with some wooden carved toys.

"Oh Maliro it's beautiful!" Amai exclaimed hugging her husband tightly.

"So when little Lehana Amare is slightly older she can move into here and we won't have to worry about not hearing her cry since our room is right through here." He grabbed his wife's hand and led her into the nursery through a door that led to their bedroom chamber.

Amai turned and kissed her husband deeply. She couldn't have been happier. Amai and Maliro washed, undressed and after nursing Lehana Amare they put her between them swaddled and climbed into bed then retired preparing to face whatever tomorrow would bring.

* * *

The estate and its main house was in chaos as maids, slaves and servants ran to and fro, all with a common goal to tending to their mistress, Idunna, who was coming close with her ten hour labor. This was her third child and her husband Agnarr prayed and hoped for another healthy boy.

He was pacing in the parlor while his two children Hans and Ezra watched sitting on the lounge chair.

He was sweating and nervous when he looked to his children, he didn't want them to see him like this. "May!" He called walking to the door.

A young light skinned black woman walked in with her head bowed.

"Y-yes Master?" Her timid voice barely reached Ezra's ears.

"Take the children outside in the garden to play." He instructed facing the window.

"Yes Master." She answered then gestured for Hans and Ezra to follow her.

Leading them out into the garden the slave stood and watched carefully as Hans ran to his swing and Ezra dropped to the ground to play with the dirt.

"May!" Hans hollered.

"Yes young sir." She answered approaching the boy.

Copying his father Hans smacked the slave across the cheek hard. She was not surprised and not the least bit shocked. It was to be expected from a slave owner's son.

"You will do ya best to address me as master is that...understand?" May resisted the urge to correct his grammar mistake but if she learned one thing from the many scars she sported it was that you were to never correct your superiors then take responsibility for their mistakes.

"Yes master?"

Hans smiled and pointed beyond the white gate "Bring me a niger boy to play with I'm bored and my dumb younger brother is too little to do anything interesting."

"But si-...Master your father instructed me to watch you." May hoped her explanation was simple enough for a seven years old boy to understand.

"And if I tell my father that you directly disobeyed me?" Hans threatned but May just sighed shaking her head. "I'll go ask the Master and see what he has to say." with that she quickly made her way into the house again.

Infuriated Hans began to throw a tantrum and targeted Ezra who was peacefully building a mud house.

The ginger headed boy stomped over and kicked the house in a dilbrate rage while also hitting the three years old's finger with the tip of his black shoe accidentally.

Ezra clutched the finger tightly and began to cry in pain.

"Shush!" Hans yelled out kneeling in front of the toddler. "Be quiet now or I'll get in trouble!" He pleaded but his little brother did not relent. The toddler stood up and went to run to his daddy but Hans in fear quickly grabbed him and pulled him away from the house causing Ezra to cry even louder.

May came rushing out of the house with a new bruise upon her eye and grabbed Ezra from Hans' grip lifting the child up into her arms.

"What's wrong Ezzy?" She cooed softly. Ezra showed her the purple and swollen finger.

"Well let's go take care of that." She bounced Ezra up and down then looked over her shoulder. "Come along Hans!"

He huffed and began jumping up and done screaming. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"He shrieked.

Not fazed by the display of the angry spoiled child. May simply replied. "Do you want to stay out here by yourself?"

"Noooooo..." He whined trailing behind her.

After two more hours a maid finally alerted Agnarr of his baby's arrival.

Running into the room where his wife was He ordered the maid to summon his children.

He looked on to see his wife clutching a tiny pink blanket. Approaching and seeing the redhaired babe Agnarr's heart skipped a beat as his eyes gazed at his wife and daughter in love, his prayers for a boy long forgotten.

"Isn't she beautiful sweetheart. I named her Anna." His wife's musical voice awoke the baby girl whose turquoise eyes looked at her father for the first time.

"Where are the- oh there they are."He turned around to see his two sons standing in the doorway.

Walking over to them he picked up Ezra much to Hans' jealous dismay, huffing he followed his father.

Sitting Ezra on the bed he stared at his baby sister with wide eyes while his mother looked down at him with a tired grin.

"Ezra this is Anna." Agnarr explained softly.

"Anga." Ezra replied as best as a three years old could making Agnarr and Idunna chuckle. Hans felt his father push him closer to the baby he saw as completely boring unlike his younger sibling who deep down inside knew, despite her age, that a best friend and the love of her life had just been born


	2. Cost of Acceptance

**The native language of Lehana Amare and her tribe is an African language called Nyanja.**

The only sound that comforted her now was the sound of her birds. She would sit there, giving them free-range, would just watch them move as graceful as ever, feel their beautiful feathers brush against her skin, listen to the sounds they made. The birds were at total peace with her presence. To them she was just another strange looking bird apart of the roost.

"Elsa!" The roosters flew up clucking in a panic at the sudden intrusion. Elsa shielded her face to not risk being scratched on any sharp talons.

When the birds settled she looked up and glared at her older brother.

"Pa says you better quite fucking around with these damn birds and come finish your lessons." Hans rushed out his face was covered in sweat making his red bangs stick to his forehead. Elsa shook her head, her Pa didn't say it like that.

"Tell pa I'll be there in a few I just have to put my birds away." She stood up and dusted off her pants.

"Of course... Ladycock." Elsa rolled her eyes at the horrid nickname bestowed upon her by Hans, ever since she hit puberty at age twelve and her family figured out that their little Ezra was actually a little Elsa. It also didn't help that she was an expert in caring for cockerels.

It was hard coping with the idea that she was a girl for everyone especially her father. The man loved her as a son and not wanting Elsa to feel like an anomaly (even though she knew she was) gave her more love and special attention as his daughter. Agnarr's affections for his daughter doubled when her mother died of a miscarriage because he wanted to compensate for Idunna's missing care. Elsa knew her father loved all three of his children but to him Elsa was special.

Dusting all of the black feathers off of her navy blue trousers and white shirt Elsa began picking up her black roosters with care and ease. They never ran from her because she had been there when every one of them hatched.

She always had a passion for birds ever since Agnarr took her to her first cock fight were he had lost against a close friend. They laughed it off with drinks and food while little Elsa ran off to see the birds up close and from then on she was hooked on them.

Her father fed her obsession by buying her a clutch of expensive Indonesian ayam cemani eggs. Many other neighbors and friends envied her roost of black roosters, hens, and chicks.

Rushing out of the hen house she ran to the main manor taking care to not bump into anyone.

Finally making it to the study she spotted her baby sister Anna dozing off while attempting to read a book on Greek architecture and her father gazing at her with a soft scowl.

"I know, I know I'm late again." Elsa droned heading to her desk but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

With a sigh her father started his lecture. "Elsa you have to understand that there's more to life than your birds. I'm starting to worry for you."

"But I do-" Before she could start to argue he put his hand up dismissively.

"Before you say anything I have arranged for you to go with Anna to a gathering of some of her friends." Elsa slowly closed her eyes as if what her father just told her was painful.

"I think it would be good for you. I don't want to hear any excuses or rebuttals understood?"

Elsa hung her head at the finalization. "Yes sir."

Agnarr gently lifted her chin and placed a tender kiss upon her forehead. With his lips lingering upon her skin he whispered. "I only want the best for you Frosty." Elsa blushed at use of the pet name her parents used for her sometimes since she was born during the worst blizzard Mississippi had seen in twenty years.

Ending his embrace Agnarr left his children to their studies.

Elsa went towards the sleeping ginger who was using the book as a support for her napping.

Using her forearm she smacked the book out from under her sister causing the girl to hit her head on the desk hard.

"Ouch! Dang it!" When she rose Elsa noticed the red welt that formed on her forehead.

When Anna looked up to see who the asshole was she scowled. "Stinker what did you do that for? Now I have a headache." She whined. The blonde took a seat on the desk.

"Soooo you can't do your lessons with a headache."

Anna scoffed. "Yeah obviously." She pointed out. Getting perplexed from the knowing smirk her sister gave off.

"And you're complaining?" The tone Elsa used hinted what Anna was missing from her reasoning.

"Oooooh." She said finally catching on. They both stood up and ran out of study to only bump into May.

"And where do you two think you're racing off to? Master gave me strict instructions to make sure you complete all of the lesson plans." But the girls were already on the large staircase that led to their rooms.

"I-uh I have a headache!" Anna rushed out.

"And I have to help her with it." Elsa quickly added.

May shook her head at their antics. "I guess I'll alert the master of the convenient turn of health."

Giggling they ran into Anna's room.

"So now we have to find something for you to wear to the party." Anna said while Elsa sat on the bed, the blonde didn't seem too pleased with the idea but deep down Anna was ecstatic. Then Elsa thought about how Anna had overheard her conversation with their father.

She and Elsa had the best times together and she knew that this party would be even better with her sister present. She just needed help coming out of her shell is all.

Anna was aware that most of Elsa's insecurities came from her extra appendage and she always felt like a freak but to Anna her sister was amazing.

"So I was thinking you could barrow one of my dresses since you know you don't own any." Anna trailed on walking to her wardrobe looking through the selection.

"Anna?" Elsa called but her sister began to ramble and there was no stopping her.

"Now most of my dresses are green and purple.."

"Anna?"

"...but I have two blue ones and since I don't think purple or green are your colors I think this really narrows the choice."

"Anna?!"

"So you'll have to choose..."

Elsa knew she wasn't going to get a word in so she stood up and pinched her butt.

"Oh!.." Anna's hand flew to her rear. "Elsa what did you do that for?!" She whined.

Taking the opportunity Elsa spoke up. "Anna I'm not wearing a dress."

Anna opened her mouth but it was covered by Elsa's hand. "You know why remember the last time I wore a dress?"

Anna thought back to when Elsa was thirteen and she was ten. The family went to church and poor Elsa hid behind her mother in embarrassment. During service her and the pastor's daughter, Nelly, made eye contact. Nelly sent a flirtatious smile Elsa's way making the other girl blush.

Elsa's overactive mind began imagining kissing her. Remembering a book her mother gave her about the development of both girls and boys made Elsa begin to think about certain images she had seen, certain words she had read...and Nelly.

After service everyone headed outside for the after service brunch. When Elsa went outside everyone gasped including her parents. Perplexed at what everyone was staring at Elsa looked down to see that her unusual member had expanded noticeably. Hans just simply snickered uncontrollably while Anna attempted to poke it but was stopped by her father.

Idunna took off her shawl and wrapped it around Elsa's waist who was just frozen in place by morbid terror. Ushering her daughter away they overheard her father trying to ease the situation by explaining to the other offended church goers that Elsa was just different.

Elsa shuddered at the awful memory from that day on she never step foot in a church ever again. She felt some guilt but May told her that their Lord was understanding and wouldn't have created Elsa the way he did without a plan that just wasn't his way. So guilt placated itself. Some locals still judge the Arendelle family and saw her as a freak.

"Well at least let me pick you out a suit. Please?" Anna begged folding her hands.

Sighing Elsa nodded making her younger sister squeek then rush to get what she had in mind into an outfit.

Elsa decided to lay down on Anna's bed while the younger girl made herself busy.

* * *

"You're going to break your neck!" Lehana Amare ignored her older cousin as she continued to climb what he and her brother stupidly called Monster Peak.

She was determined to do what none of the other children had accomplished ever.

She looked over her shoulder and carefully placed her foot on the next stone.

She had nearly slipped three times giving Mapenze and Chilufya anxiety.

Finally she reached the top of the peaks and waved down at the boys who were gaping like fish.

When she climbed back down her brother began laughing clamping his hand over her shoulder firmly. He couldn't have been prouder of anyone besides the girl who brightened his life every day.

He helped her fix her tunic of gold and blue skirt then her sea blue and green head shawl. In their tribe any unmarried female had to keep her hair hidden as it was considered a sexual aspect of their character and was a treasure only to be seen by family and mates.

Walking back into the village Mapenze scowls were so sour that Lehana Amare turned around and stood on the tips of her toes and ruffled his curly light brown short hair.

"What is the matter cousin? You are making the air hard to breath in with your mood." She jested while skipping backwards.

Instead of answering his cousin, Mapenze turned to Chilufya. "We are going to be men soon and should not encourage irresponsible behavior. She could have hurt herself."

Chilufya shrugged. "And if she did hurt herself she would have learned from her mistake. As father says our role is to not protect her from life but prepare her."

"Still that doesn't mean we have to encourage reckless behavior. She's only of fourteen years. Do not forget we must also protect her." Mapenze argued as they entered the royal halls.

The guards opened the enormous double doors for the trio as they entered the small court. Chilufya and Mapenze stood tall and proud as they approached the king and queen who were seated upon the thrones. However Lehana Amare ran to her parents and jumped upon her father's lap while her brother and cousin knelt down on their knees in a respective bow.

"Chilufya as custom for your last acceptance ceremony during your name day you and I will go and hunt the meal for the celebration." Maliro instructed. He paid no heed to his daughter playing with his greying beard.

"May I come along too uncle?" Mapenze asked a hopeful ring in his voice.

"I'm sorry Mapenze but this something for Chilufya and I to do alone." The disappointment evident on his features Mapenze nodded.

"When will we leave father?"

"Tonight."

Lehana Amare turned in his lap with a pout on her young pretty, delicate, features using the big kitten eyes that her parents often fell victim to.

"May I come?" She asked in her light melodious voice.

"I'm sorry my flower but you must stay here it could be dangerous." Maliro had to look away from the girl in fear of caving in to her will.

Amai chuckled then stood. "Come on Lehana Amare it's time to start getting ready for sleep."

Lehana kissed her father tenderly and followed after her mother.

That night Chilufya followed his father through the thick bush expertly stalking a buck.

Maliro signaled to his son to strike. The other man nodded and threw his spear that soared through the air silently striking the deer in the haunch.

The animal cried out and ran off with speed the two warriors could never match.

Maliro and Chilufya tracked the deer to the end of their territory border.

"Perhaps we could turn back father." Chilufya suggested but Maliro shook his head.

"No we must be home before sunrise to prepare for your ceremony. This territory belongs to the Small Lawi tribe they will not trouble us we have an agreement." with that Maliro moved forward after the injured animal with his son in trail.

When they were deep in the Small Lawi's territory Chilufya spotted the target and raised his spear slowly to strike but his father put a stern hand on his arm.

"Why did you do that it got awa-" Chilufya was about to protest but he was shushed.

"Hush something isn't right..." slowly Maliro figured out that they were not the hunters but the hunted.

An arrow shot at him cutting the air a breaths width away from Maliro's face instead penetrating a tree.

Six armed men came charging through the bush. Chilufya examined their attire and noticed it didn't match Small Lawi or their colors.

Instead it was their more savage rival tribe Chiphe Mikondo. Maliro looked to his son who looked back lowering their spears.

"What do you think you are doing False King? Hunting on our lands without permission." A lanky dark skinned man with a half shaven head stepped forward. His harsher dialect and ancient was apparent.

"Moyo Wankhanza this land belongs to the Small Lawi tribe." Maliro confirmed crossing his powerful arms over his chest.

"Ha! That is where you are wrong the weak tribe is now a conquered tribe and this land belongs to Chiphe Mikondo now." Moyo growled out.

"And when did this happen?" Chilufya finally spoke up trying to keep his voice strong.

"Yesterday night." Moyo confirmed.

"And how were we supposed to know that?" Maliro sharply looked to Chilufya, the boy had to keep his sarcasm which he got from his mother in check especially when talking to a rival tribe.

"That is your problem not ours. Know now that I have every right to kill the both of you right here where you stand." The air thickened ominously.

"Well then I can't just let you sit there and kill me so I would have to point out that I have the right to challenge you so I will...I Mfumu Maliro amphamvu bambo of the Ambuye Wa ndi Zouluka Madzi tribe challenge you Moyo Wankhanza of the Chiphe Mikondo tribe to a duel of death. May our souls give us strength."

Maliro wanted nothing more than to get his son away from this place and back home. He gave Moyo a choice, he could refuse and look like a coward and have a great disgrace over his head for all his days or he could accept but Maliro was no fool. If Moyo did accept then it would not be a fair fight considering Maliro himself was bigger, stronger and a better warrior, probably an arrow from one of his men to his back while they fought and they would most definitely kill his son.

All Moyo had to do was answer in the customary way. "May our souls give us strength."

"Chilufya run home." Maliro said with so much strength to intimidate his son that Moyo's men could have sworn the ground shook.

"Bu-" Before his said anything Maliro sent him a look. His mother and sister would need him.

So before the other men could react Chilufya turned and ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He prayed for strength as he heard the sound of Moyo's warriors behind him.

"Bind him." Moyo ordered to the others that stayed behind. When they hesitated he turned to them with a gleam in his eye. "If anyone asks I defeated him in combat. Now bind him and you will be rewarded with riches and more women then you can count."

Persuaded the warriors overtook Maliro and made him kneel before Moyo. The king looked at them disgusted then to the stars. "Ancestors accept me into your heaven. Bless my son's legs and protect my family." He closed his eyes as his soul hummed ready to be set free of this world.

Chilufya felt a surge of energy pushing him forward as he thought of his family and where he was running to. Home.

He come to face a high cliff that contained a waterfall. He couldn't count how many times he and Mapenze jumped off of the great falls back home like most of the adrenaline filled young men wanting to prove themselves so without hesitation he jumped diving down.

His pursuers halted in their tracks as the Prince disappeared under the surface. They waited for forty seconds before returning to their supposed king.

* * *

Lehana Amare hummed with delight as her mother combed her fingers through her curly dark brown hair. She had some difficulties with how thick her daughter's hair was.

Once it was untangle Amai hugged her from behind. "Mmmm you're so beautiful...absolutely gorgeous..." Amai kissed Lehana Amare's neck.

Then after some silence the queen broke it. "You take after your mother."

Lehana Amare chuckled and smacked her arm away. Her mother and she were like twins. Her best friend.

"How was your lessons with Dalisto today?" Amai asked sitting on her daughter's bedding.

"Mm good. He says I am a very fast learner but I don't see why I have to learn different languages." Lehana Amarem joined her mother on her bed.

"Because he says the ancestors said it is crucial for your future." Amai answered wrapping an arm around Lehana Amare's shoulders.

"How does he know them?"

"He had to learn them along with other important information for the tribe like all Mneneri on their ulendo." Lehana Amare thought hard looking out her window to the stars wondering what her ancestors had in store for her.

"What languages have you been doing the best in?" Amai asked breaking Lehana Amare's train of thought.

"Spanish, English, and Latin." she confirmed.

Before Amai could ask how to pronouce a few words in Latin a servant busted through the doors. The queen stood up furious at the intrusion.

"Your majesty please forgive me but it's Prince Chilufya!" The servant panted.

The queen and princess ran down the corridor hall to Chilufya's room to find him bruised with bloody gashes being tended to by a healer.

"Chilufya!" they both yelled simultaneously rushing to his side. His mother lifted his chin to see tears in his dark brown eyes.

"What happened?" Amai questioned.

"Where is papa?" the younger girl noticed her father's absence.

"We were hunting and wandered into the Small Lawi territory to only find out they were conquered by the Chiphe Mikondo..." Amai gasped as a lump settled in her stomach.

"Moyo accused us of trespassing so father challenged him, he accepted but they would have killed us in cold blood so father to me leave and I ran as fast as I could...like a coward." Lehana Amare shook her head at his self-accusation.

"If father said run then you run. What good have you been to us dead?"

Their mother nodded turning back to her son. "Your sister is right what good would you have been dead."

He nodded still feeling like he abandoned his father.

"Is there a chance papa is still alive?" Lehana Amare innocently asked.

Her mother wanted nothing more than to comfort her child and say Maliro was alive even to convince herself, it would feel so good but for how long? No this was reality and she would not protect her daughter from it.

"Moyo would not have spared your father no matter what..I'm afraid he.." Her voice cracked as tears fell from her face.

Lehana Amare watched as both her brother and mother broke down in pain. She held her sorrow back to comfort theirs. She could mourn in private but right now they needed her.


	3. Moon Demons

**(Four years later)**

Lehana Amare did her best to smile for her tribe as she saw preparations being made for her eighteenth name day. From the balcony she looked beyond the falls with a heavy sigh. This would be the first celebration she took part of since her father's death.

Leaving the view she entered the hall that led to her room. Lehana Amare approached her bed sitting at the edge.

She felt a soft delicate hand reach up and caress her bare shoulder. A soft smile grazed her lips and she leaned back into the lap of one of her favorite concubines, Ntembwa. The royal females were allowed male and female concubines they would just have to be able to eventually produce a child to contribute to the family's bloodline, Lehana Amare didn't even have to get married as long as she gestates a babe.

"Are you excited for the feast tonight?" Ntembwa asked kneading into her princess' tender skin.

"No...I mean yes...I do not know. I guess." Lehana Amare stuttered closing her eyes. She really did want to enjoy tonight or at least pretend to for her mother and brother's sake. For some reason she just felt awkward.

"Does not sound like you are too sure." Ntembwa pointed out. She then grabbed the arm Lehana Amare draped across her face looking her in the eye.

"Do not over-think it, do not force it either, all you can do is at least try. Your father and my king wouldn not want you to wait in the past for him because he will never come but instead move on with life... For it will not wait for you to catch up." Lehana Amare began processing the wisdom she was just given. Maybe she was dwelling in the past and didn't even know it. Relaxing she studied Ntembwa's round and dark face with extremely short hair and full lips. How many times had she kissed those lips receiving comfort?

The girl and her twin sister were two years younger than herself, she was fourteen years old when employed by Lehana Amare's mother and given as companions to the sixteen years old. At first Ntembwa and Nyuma sereved as just friends and handmaidens then one night Nyuma suggested they explore more...adult ways to past the time.

Ever since then Lehana Amare had been nearly addicted to the twins for both the friendship and relief to her sexual frustrations they provided.

Lehana Amare almost drifted off to sleep from Ntembwa's gentle touch when they heard a wooden door open and close.

In walked Nyuma who looked slightly frazzled at the sight of the two girls.

"Lehana Amare! Queen Amai just sent me in here to see if you were dressed yet. King Chilufya and Mbuye Mapenze have already returned from the hunt." Lehana groaned at Nyuma's nagging and sat up.

"But I do not even know what to wear!" The princess dramactially whined. Shaking her head Ntembwa arose from the bed and went to the wardrobe.

"I believe she should wear the tribe's royal colors." Nyuma chimed in standing beside her sister but her twin shook her head.

"She should wear whatever her heart desires. After all it is her day." Ntembwa turned to Lehana Amare and called out.

"Princess what is your favorite color?" Lehana Amare didn't even have to think. "Yellow." She answered instantly.

"See she wants to wear yellow." Ntembwa nodded to her sister. She picked out a long sashed dress that was adorned in pretty yellows and golds.

Nyuma reached in and pulled out the princess' formal fila hat smiling. "With a touch of blue?" she looked to her twin with hopeful eyes. Ntembwa nodded realizing her sister really wanted to go traditional.

"Alright girls what do you have for me?" Lehana Amare finally decided to stop procrastinating and got up from her bed.

They helped Lehana Amare bathe, and prepare.

They presented her to the queen who beamed at her daughter.

The mother and daughter embraced.

"You look so beautiful...and gorgeous...you take after your mother." Lehana Amare chuckled at the remark she heard for years. Linking arms with her daughter the proud mother walked her to the large entrance of their home.

"Wait until your brother and cousin see you, they will be astonished!" Lehana Amare blushed. Her brother now intended and her cousin always made her glow with their coddling and fussing over her. Sometimes their over-protection especially around the opposite sex made Lehana Amare feel a bit petulant but she knew it was out of love.

The warriors guarding the doors opened them for their Queen and princess then slammed their forearms to their chests. Both Amai and Lehana Amare nodded in recognition to them then stepped outside.

Loud drum and flute music was playing and people were dancing, laughing and joking around a large fire pit that was roasting what Chilufya and Mapenze and the rest of the hunting party caught.

When they entered silence ran over the village. Lehana Amare tried not to squirm under their gaze as they wondered at her attire and overall being.

The first to approach was her future sister-in-law Mutende who was to be queen when she and Chilufya married. Her mother however would still be queen just retired. In their custom once someone had earned a title they kept it even in death. A title, just like a name was part of a character and it could not be risked losing. Some considered Mutnede plain but she was beautiful in her own way, her hair was a lighter brown then most making many question her family lineage along with her pasty brown skin and light brown eyes. Lehana Amare could clearly see her brother did not care for his future wife but was merely fulfilling duty.

Mutende hugged her mother-in-law to be then turned her attention to Lehana Amare kissing her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you. You are a woman now." Mutnede got a lascivious smile on her face. "Speaking of being a woman have you chosen a suitor yet?"

"Uuuummm." Before Lehana Amare could answer a strong voice interrupted.

"No! And she does not have to." She knew exactly who that was.

Turning to face her brother who of course was joined by Mapenze had frowns upon their faces. Chilufya had grown into an identical handsom twin to her father to his black hair from his short soft curly beard, and his dark eyes and skin. He filled out completely being proven many times the swiftest and strongest.

Mapenze retained his boyish features and his light skin and brown curly hair. His face however chiseled out, his eyes were a dark brownish grey that many women in the tribe absolutely adored.

"She is not allowed to seek out a husband until she is...uh...until..." her brother trailed off unsure what to say or what excuse to give. Mapenze come to his aid exclaiming.

"Until he sees her at a fit age to do so." Chilufya nodded to his cousin gratefully.

Amai scoffed at the children. "What age is that forty."

Ignoring her comment Chilufya turned to his sister excitedly. "Are you ready for your first border exploration and hunt?"

Lehana gasped and nodded. "Uhuh. When will it happen?"

"Tonight." Mapenze huffed he still didn't think a woman had any need to know the territoy borders since they shouldn't be allowed to leave the village in the first place. For many reasons, one being that other neighboring tribes saw outside females as objects and treated them as such so he wanted nothing more than to keep their tribe's women safe and secure.

The feast was heavy underweight and the royal family sat at a large table in front of the fire pit and Mutnede offered Lehana Amare some wine which she gladly took but her cousin snatched the cup before she could take a sip.

About to give him an earful she opened her mouth but he beat her to it. "You must stay sober for tonight."

Lehana Amare looked around for Dalitso but he was nowhere to be seen. She turned to her mother.

"Mama have you seen Mneneri Dalisto today?" Amai shook her head frowning.

"I haven't seen him actually in a couple of days." She said returning back to her conversation.

Lehana Amare frowned at her teacher's absence. He wouldn't miss such an important day would he? He was a strange man always going about her future and how she must prepare giving her strange lessons in strange languages and he did usually go off on his own to speak with the ancestors but he had been gone for seven days now.

When the feast ended Chilufya helped his sister dress in a tunic and light sash around her waist giving her a spear that was just right for her size. He kissed his fiance goodbye while Lehana Amare kissed her mother who grabbed her daughter's face gently looking into her two different colored eyes.

"Stay safe my love and come back home to me. I love you." She kissed Lehana Amare's head while the girl nuzzled her face into her mother's shoulder smelling her in.

She turned to her son and nephew.

"Keep her safe no matter what you do, and bring her home to me along with yourselves." she hugged them both tightly.

"We will keep her safe mama." they both promised hugging her back.

Lehana Amare's heart pounded with excitement while she followed the men closely every noise of any animal made her jump. Mapenze continued to grumble to himself.

"I don't get why we have to teach her to hunt. Women don't need to hunt they have us. They certainly don't need to leave the village."

Chilufya turned his head over his shoulder. "Quit whining like you have a cunt between your legs."

Mapenze glared at his cousin but kept his mouth shut...didn't mean he had to like this.

"There." Chilufya pointed to a small warthog.

"That one? But it is so little." Lehana Amare questioned.

"And this is only practice. It is not like we are going to be hunting an elephant or lion." Chilufya chuckled.

"Now hold your spear like this." Mapenze instructed. Lehana Amare tried to copy his hold on her spear.

Chilufya stood behind her and straightened her form out making it tighter, her delicate muscles rippled under the moonlight.

"Now use your shoulders to project before your arm and twist wrist then release."

Lehana Amare tried to put all of her strength into her shoulders and it worked...for the most part.

The spear pulled forward with a great force but missed the running piglet who went screaming into the night.

Disappointment filled her as she sighed looking to her older brother and cousin then retrieved.

They looked at each then back at her then at the place where the piglet once was.

"Maaaaybe we should have taught her how to aim first." said Mapenze acknowledging their mistake.

Chilufya nodded in agreement. "Yes." he answered simply then followed after the animal.

After an hour of walking Lehana saw a man carrying a torch approaching them.

She squinted into the night to see who it was then gasped.

"MNENERi DALISTO!"she exclaimed running to his direction. Chilufya and Mapenze now alerted followed after her.

The old man looked tired and very troubled.

"Princess." he answered. Lehana Amare smiled at her teacher.

"Chilufya and Mapenze are teaching me to hunt but Mapenze thinks that a woman should not." Lehana Amare explained.

Mapenze huffed crossing his arms and grumbled. "That is because she should not."

"Why did you miss my name day?" she questioned ignoring her cousin.

Sighing, he put a weak hand on her shoulder with sad eyes. "My child I have spoken to the ancestors and they have told me what had to be done, and what you must go through to become who you are meant to be and as much as it gives me sorrow I had to obey."

"Wha-what are you saying?" Lehana Amare asked naively backing away at his strange words. Mapenze stepped forward. "What are you going on about old man?" he growled

Lehana Amare saw shadows. White shadows. How was that possible?

Her brother and cousin's breathing became rigid as they saw strange men in strange clothing. She had never seen men like this before and she was astonished. They must had never seen the sun which is why were they the same color as the moon and came out at night.

"What is the meaning of this Dalisto!?" Chilufya demanded he pushed his sister behind him eyeing the strangers when more appeared on horses pulling a small cart with ropes.

"Forgive me children but this must be." Dalisto turned away and walked west.

Anxiety filled Lehana Amare. She gripped the spear tightly to her chest.

The men spoke to each other in a language Chilufya and Mapenze did not recognize but Lehana knew very well. She was tempted to open her mouth but kept it shut in worry of what the men would do to her of they knew she spoke in their tongue.

"So how shall we go about this boys?" The man on the single horse said getting down. The action put the King and Lord on defence.

They rose their spears to intimidate but it only made the white shadow men laugh.

One of them reached for the belt for an instrument Lehana Amare eyed curiously.

"Hey! Hey!" there will be none of that. These are exclusives." The obvious leader warned putting up his arm then turned to the trio.

"I do not know who you are but get off this land or suffer death." The king threatend but the men only looked at each other.

All they heard was "Sindikudziwa yemwe inu muli koma kuchoka m'dziko lino kapena kufa."

Six of them began stepping forward trying to surround the royal family. Chilufya and Mapenze jabbed at them and they dodge it jumping out of the way.

The man aboard the horse began to get frustrated. "That's it I don't have time for this fuckery." Lehana Amare saw him take out a iron tube?...and aimed it at Mapeneze.

An ear piercing noise resonated through the air then on impulse Lehana Amare threw her body forward knocking herself and her cousin to the ground along with their spears.

Taking the distraction as an opportunity the men pounced, two of them each on the strong Chilufya and the rest restraining Lehana Amare and Mapenze who punched one of them while lying on his back. Angered the man kicked him in the ribs while his comrades held him down.

Lehana Amare tried kicking her captor but was lifted in the air another came and tied her wrists in scratchy rope that she tried her best to pull out of.

"What is happening Chilufya?!" Mapenze hissed through his teeth and he was turned onto his stomach while his hands were tied behind his back.

Instead of answering Chilufya held on to his spear as one of the men tried to take it from him. Another pounced onto his back wrapping an arm around his neck cutting off his air supply. He dropped his spear to pull the arms from his neck. Refusing to kneel.

"CHILUFYA!" he heard his sister cry out but couldn't see her as his sight darken.

Lehana Amare watched her brother get wrestled to the ground by four of the Moon men. They must have been very weak.

"Hold him!" one called running to the cart bringing out more of a rope. Instead of tying it around his wrists they tied it around the fallen king's arms standing him up Chilufya still struggled.

Lehana Amare thrashed grunting violently as she and the Royal men were roughly herded and put in the back of the cart.

One of the Moon men grabbed a heavy stick from the ground and aimed it at Chilufya's head but was stopped by the leader.

"What do think you are doing there boy?! These are exclusives." He warned. The other shook his head.

"I ain't dealing with them trying to escape every ten seconds." after that was said he banged the bud of the stick into the head of her brother first then her cousin second rendering them unconscious. Lehana Amare flinched at the blows lips trembling but not a tear was shed.

"What about the girl?" The leader looked her in the eyes and saw them darken with pure hatred no fear just disdain.

After a few seconds he nodded. "Yes this one too."

Lehana Amare closed her eyes bracing for impact. Her head jerked back with the power behind the strike.

Her neck sagged on the cart edge as her eyesight blurred. She tried to focus on her home in the distance before she lost her vision.

* * *

Agnarr leaned over his desk calculating how long it would take for his stock to arrive in America. One month for his stock to make it to port and then two months to sail to the check point in Salvador so his goods can be transacted onto his private schooner then another two weeks to make it to a port in New Orleans where he would pick them up and it would take two days to get home.

He heard a loud obnoxious knock on the door to his study. He could tell which child it was easily. Anna had a musical knock and Elsa, being traumatized from walking in on her parents when they were engage with each other, knocked quietly like a mouse and wouldn't come in until she was invited. And then Hans.

He sighed when the boy barged in chewing on a large piece of bread he probably stole from the kitchen.

"Can I help you Hans?" Agnarr patiently asked not looking up from his work.

Instead of answering Hans sauntered over to his desk and looked over his shoulder.

"You're leaving?" He asked passed a full mouth.

"Yes but only for a short while."

"Can I be in charge when you're gone? I'm old enough" Agnarr inhaled sharply at the request. Hans would always be safe on his father's land but he would never inherit his father's work. He only spent the little money he had on alcohol and women when he wasn't messing around with the slave females who worked both inside and outside.

Agnarr decided that he would split his business and land between his two youngest. Even Anna his little butterfly proved to be more responsible than her older brother.

"No I will be leaving Kai in charge."

Hans scoffed spreading bread crumbs all over his father's desk who wiped them off calmly.

"Where are the girls?" Agnarr inquired standing up rolling his plans together.

"Elsa is playing with her _cocks_ and Anna is having tea on the porch with Kristoff."

"What do you think of kristoff Bjorgman Hans?" Kristoff had been friends with Anna since they were children and now that they were older he could see the boy, by his demeanor, was no longer satisfied with just being friends with Anna.

The ginger shrugged scratching his sideburns. "I...think his family is well off and you best better sell-uh I mean allow him to marry Anna."

Agnarr nodded, he would talk to Anna about it later.

* * *

 **(Thirty-Three days later)**

Lehana Amare counted each sun that passed by. So far from pretending she couldn't understand them, they spoke about information in front of her they probably shouldn't have, she learned they were heading to something called a port in Angola.

Her wrists burned from what she figured out was because of the rope which was made from a toxic plant called ivy. The skin around her hands were pink and chafed raw. The itch became so unbearable that at night when their captors were asleep she bit herself to the point of bleeding until the sting of the plant became agonizing pain in her mouth. During the day she eased the itch on her now swollen tongue with her teeth.

Her brother and cousin were fairing no better. Chilufya endured the pain and tried to bite through his sister's bindings but was caught so he now was tightly chained behind the cart to walk.

The worst was that being tied meant Lehana Amare was completely dependent upon the men who she was convinced were moon demons.

One of the Moon demons fed her, shoving his finger into her mouth in a lewd manner so she bit him earning a brutal slap across the face which was now swollen and purple. They leered at her while she relieved herself sometimes pleasuring themselves. The reason why they hadn't touched her was due to the fact their leader the head demon said the three of them were "ex-excu...exclusives", Lehana Amare found the word difficult to say and if they wanted the high expected payment she was to remain untouched.

The last day they entered the outskirts of a humongous village, Lehana Amare, Mapenze and Chilufya's eyes couldn't register the sight before them.

It was a savanna made of water. It couldn't have been a lake or river too large in fact it seemed never ending.

There were giant vessels which the princess thought to be pirogues in large docks, while Lehana Amare was looking at the village and all the wondrous things it seemed to have, Chilufya and Mapenze witnessed the new horrors before them creating the most disturbing idea of what their future held.

Men chained together being beaten and shackled and ushered onto the giant whatever those things were they guessed pirogues. Babies were being ripped from their mothers' arms, families separated, crowded and naked.

Lehana Amare looked to the direction her brother and cousin were facing catching eye of the hell that awaited them.


	4. Seperation

Separation is what she dreaded the most. Something she prayed wouldn't happen but it did. When they were brought into large village Lehana Amare's heart dropped. There were so many more Moon demons, like an infestation or a fungus overtaking a great tree bringing it to its knees...where had they come from? Before in her eyes she saw them as nothing but weak and feeble but now was witnessing just how powerful they were. Lehana Amare felt confused by the fact she still felt no fear. It probably would have felt better than the dread that was slowly overtaking her for herself, Chilufya and Mapenze.

She tried to listen to her captors' conversation to understand what was happening, learning that the strange vessels that the others were being loaded onto like cattle were called ships. She, her brother and cousin looked on at the chaos of it all, they had a feeling they would be soon involved in.

"They should be here by now." The leader moon demon stated looking at a parchment he fished out of his pocket. _Who were they meeting?_

She turned to her brother who she hadn't spoken to since he began walking. He looked like he was ready to drop from exhaustion. She wished she could have at least tended to his bleeding feet but could not. Once again her brother proved to be the strongest man she had ever known even more so than their father. The moon demons always fed Lehana Amare more than both Mapenze and Chilufya combined so she secretly tried to offer them some of her food but they refused. Mapenze did not speak at all, Lehana Amare could tell Mapenze's shoulders were in immense pain by the way he constantly rolled them along with his angry looking pink wrists.

She hoped their bindings were taken off soon... _they couldn't stay tied up forever._

"We take them through check out first then we combine them with the other stock in the ship. Mr. Arendelle wants them to arrive in one piece and healthy. Make sure the crew and captain know that any woman from his stock are off limits less none of the parties involved receive payment." he read out loud, his men gulped at the mentioning of not getting paid but let him finish. "The males of the private stock will be held with the other cargo and the females held with the female cargo." His men nodded, the one who shot at Mapenze spoke up. Lehana Amare scooted closer to the edge of the cart.

"We'll take the male ones and get them ready to board. You take the girl." He pointed his finger at Lehana Amare, she felt the urge to bite it off but resisted since she wanted no part of that man in her mouth. She wasn't even sure of he could be called a man.

The pale leader yanked her out of the cart she sat in ignoring her struggles and resistance.

Frustrated he smacked her again sending her to the ground then roughly threw her over his shoulder holding her legs.

Lehana Amare would have been very appreciative of this strange new village but under the circumstances wanted nothing to do with it.

They entered into a very large dwelling. He casually walked passed what appeared to be a selling of some kind. Only it seemed that... The product...was actual people.

She had seen a bidding before when others in her tribe would trade...but those were objects not...people.

 _People selling people...pale faces selling dark faces, dark faces selling dark faces to pale faces._

Then a memory flashed in her mind that made her figure out the predicament she was in.

Lehana Amare remembered her father warning her not to wander away from the village alone due to possibility that the Chiphe Mikondo tribe captured women and sold them to each other...as slaves.

She closed her eyes with one thought.

She, her brother and cousin...were sold into slavery.

Air left her body completely and refused to return when she concluded that it was possible she would never see her mother, her home, her people, her land again.

They went into a stone hall full of baths and woman steadily working. They were bathing other slaves and cutting off their hair then sending them away into another room without clothes where the auctions were being held.

Her captor stood to the side and observed a light brown girl grabbing her by the arm without saying a word. She removed the tattered tunic and sash skirt that Lehana Amare was wearing and threw them into a pile.

No urge to cover herself arose since in her tribe nudity was a norm sometimes especially during the summer. It was never taken in any way except the fact that her people accepted the way each other were differently sized and shaped.

The girl began scrubbing at her body quickly and roughly. She went to untie her but the pale man spoke up.

"Ahah! Leave her tied. I don't trust this one." he growled. Lehana Amare had to stop herself from scowling at him on account she "couldn't speak their language".

Then to her terror the girl tried remove her fila scarf upon her head but Lehana Amare began quickly moving away.

"Hey!" Her captor barked not liking the free movement his bounty was achieving. He charged over restraining Lehana Amare tightly then nodded to the washer girl to continue. Lehana Amare's thick dark brown curly hair unraveled falling to her shoulders in a puffy mess.

Lehana Amare jerked and thrashed about growling through gritted teeth her eyes closed with the effort. But the moon demon withheld her as the girl raised large scissors and began cutting.

Her mind collapsed at the thought of what she was losing snip by snip. Each cut burned her skin all over.

When finished she fell to her knees panting gripping the fallen hair she worked all her life to protect.

 _It was gone._

Her treasure stolen.

A large strong hand picked her up by the nape of her neck. "It's only a fucking haircut. Acting like your goddamn skin was being cleaved off!" he complained holding her firmly, then shoved against her now bruised neck to another room.

It was the selling room again but unlike the slaves that were being inspected they went straight outside.

He dragged her to the large docks and stopped at a booth. "I have some cargo for Mr. Arendelle. I need her marked." The older man looked up and nodded taking a medium-sized hammer like device.

Once again she was taken by force and turned over so her left arm was facing the man. He swung the hammer hitting her on the top of her arm near the shoulder. Lehana Amare but her lip in pain feeling like she just had been punched.

She lifted her arm to inspect that the hammer had embedded an inked mark of some type of golden flower. The custodian looked at it curiously then asked the old man.

"What's this uh this symbol here?" the old man took a breath as if the question was the most idiotic thing he had ever heard.

"It is the Arendelle family sigil. An emblazoned golden crocus."

The other man scoffed indignantly. "Didn't know a family was that important to need a fancy sigil."

The older one looked to be insulted. "The Arendelle family has hundreds of years of pure legacy and is one of the most important families in the Americas and Norway. So yes they do need a fancy sigil. Good day to you sir."

Lehana Amare creased her eyebrows at the angry babble she just heard...

 _What?_

The words went by too fast for her to fully understand.

Clearly dismissed the captor turned away taking hold of Lehana Amare by the arm. Leading her up the ramp to the ship.

It was crowded and full of slaves and other men some shackled to each other being led down into the ship, some tied to other places and others just sitting down quietly not looking up mostly women... _but where were her brother and Mapenze?_

They approached a stout man with a ridiculous looking hat in some type of uniform, he turned and looked at the man holding her like he was a slave himself. His gaze transitioned towards to Lehana Amare the same look one would give a horse or cow. She spotted he had one of those noisy tubes and a rather large sword strapped to his waist. She eyed wearily and he noticed where her gaze was.

"So this is the last of the Arendelle stock?" Lehana Amare tore her eyes from his weaponry and tilted her head at his strange accent, with the way he spoke made him somehow sound superior to all the other pale faces she had seen and heard.

He puffed air out of his nose in humor at her behavior. Then with a long thin stick shoved it under her chin examining her face and eyes. He looked to be impressed.

"Inquisitive this one appears to be. Look at the eyes, extraordinary. I can see why Agnarr Arendelle reserved her, very rare but rare is his taste." Lehana Amare frowned. She had no idea what that meant.

"If she wasn't already brought and paid for I would keep her for myself." a small smirk graced his intelligent face as he moved in closer. Her nose scrunched for he smelled of salt and wood along with other things she couldn't find to be familiar.

His smirk disappeared when a deep chuckle sounded from behind him.

"Yeah I bet most of the people who saw her were thinking the same exact thing." The funny hat man pulled back.

"I am sorry but why are you still here?" the contempt held in his strange voice made the other man scorn.

"Because I was promised payment from the captain and that would be you?" his voice lowered. _So this man's name was capi-cap...Capri...once again another impossible word to pronounce_. She huffed as she sounded the word out saying every aspect of the syllables.

 _C-a-pt-ain...there easy._

"Of course." Captain turned and handed him a large fold of some kind. "Now get off of my ship."

"I don't have to go over Mr. Arendelle's instructions for his stock." It was both a question and statement.

Captain looked severely unamused. "I don't need a low life like you instructing me on how to do my job. Now go before I have you removed."

Lehana Amare sighed as he walked off the ship, she hoped that would be the last time she ever saw that particular moon faced demon.

Captain called to another one of his kind who was tying rope only this one was skinnier, dirtier, had an unkempt beard and a knife strapped to his side.

"Yes captain!?" He answered in a respectful tone.

The captain withdrew his sword causing Lehana Amare to step back cautiously he held up a hand and aimed it at her wrists trying ease her apprehension. With all that had happened she had no idea what he was going to do.

He twisted the blade carefully under the ivy rope and cut it off. "Put her with the rest." he ordered.

She furiously scratched and rubbed her flesh exposed wrists.

Before she could relax she was being hauled away again this time down below from where they just were. The wood felt awful beneath her bare feet and she slipped on the stairs.

When they made it down it was dark and smelled of so many revolting things between urine, feces, disease...

 _Death_.

She took short breaths but nothing helped bending over she vomited out all her stomach had to give. The man looked unfazed and continued to usher her when she was done deeper into this godforsaken place.

Lehana Amare stopped at the sight of bodies..lots of bodies. Men huddled and chained together sitting in rows.

Some were panting from the heat while others looked at their new prison.

A sharp smack to the back of the head caught her attention. She turned but he quickly took out his knife in threat.

Lehana Amare rolled her eyes at his pour attempt. Faster than he could blink the blade was out of his grasps and his back on the ground.

She walked quickly back to the steps they came down from, she didn't want to go back there too dangerous, instead she looked for a window along the ships brown walls anything that she could squeez-

Lehana Amare felt a hand come up from behind quickly and grab her very sore neck.

Gapsing out she was pulled to the chest of another man who was panting heavily in her ear. He squished her hand tightly making her drop the knife.

"Where do you're going huh!?" He rasped, his other arm snuck around her midsection immobilizing the girl. What he said next made her blood run cold.

"Mmm you're a pretty little thing. I may have a go at ya later..." Lehana wiggled her arm free and gutted him in the stomach with her elbow angering him further.

"Or maybe now-" Before he could finish a large bucket hit the side of his head.

He turned to the attacker and grumpily rubbed the area. "What the fuck is wrong with you Bastard!?"

Lehana Amare panted then looked to... _Bastard_? She knew that word. Someone whose parents were not properly unified.

The supposed bastard had a flare in his eyes that surprised her. He grabbed her left arm roughly shoving it in the face of the assailant.

"See this?!" He hissed spitting in the other man's face. "This means if you touch with your dick we don't get paid! Arendelle does not want his stock touched by any of you scum. So if your puny cock is that hard there are plenty of nigger females to satisfy ya." So she learned two new words. _Nigger and cock_. The bastard was about to stalk off until he turned around.

"Oh Mason?...one more thing Cap'n says if you get any of them pregnant.." He looked him in the eye while exposing his crooked yellow teeth. "I get the pleasure to throw ya over board." Lehana Amare's eyes expanded at the threat, Mason seemed to have caught the act. _Damnit!_ If she was to keep her bilingualism a secret she would have to be less reactant to their words.

Mason gulped at the thought of being thrown into the ocean then turned to Lehana Amare, he looked at her suspiciously stupidly she shrugged trying to look as dumbfounded as possible.

The action made Mason burst into a harty laughter to the point of him holding his stomach. "Oh, hehehe! You niggers are so amusing." Mason yanked her by the arm and led her to another side of the ship.

Instead of a multitude of male bodies chained together it was females except they were not chained just had very little space to move and not a lot of head room.

 _"Alright Miss Arendelle_..." he said in a condescending tone."Your lot is in that corner over there." he pointed to a group of five girls looking down. They had the same mark on their arms as Lehana Amare.

 _Well_. Thought Lehana Amare. _Time to make some friends._

Squeezing through the other hunched bodies of the other captives she made it to the wall the women huddled up in.

She noticed three of the females were just girls probably adolescents, while the remaining two were women.

Clearing her throat caught their attention. "Umm Hello I am Princess Lehana Amare Lupupa."

They eyed her cautiously. Lehana Amare gave them a minute to respond but received none.

Trying a different tactic she spoke up again. "Do you know where they are taking us? Or what they are going to do to us?"

One of the women replied. "HaNdi zivi chii iwe uri kuti. hapana hwe isu ita..."

 _Oh_...

Lehana Amare sighed. Her teacher had warned her that some tribes from far away spoke in different languages and dialects.

The memory of Dalisto filled her rage and hardened her heart. She would slit his throat of she could.

One of the young girls cowered from the change in her demeanor.

Desperate Lehana Amare prayed that one of them spoke English.

Taking a breath she gave it a try. "Do...aney uf you knuw tis tongue" She pointed to her mouth to emphasise the meaning.

The group's eyes widened as terror took over them.

The woman who spoke before hissed at her in a harsh tone Lehana Amare was not expecting. "Iwe taura chena satani's taura!"

Lehana Amare was taken back and tried to approach but they hurried away. Another scorned at her in a totally different tongue.

"Lazima kulaaniwa!"

For some reason she felt a pain at being rejected.

Suddenly things began swaying along with her body the others looked up their forms being swayed as well. Shouting sounded from the top which she heard was called a deck. She felt as if she was moving yet she wasn't and a sick feeling overcame her stomach.

Feeling exhausted she scooted forward and turned around laying her cheek on the hard wooden wall. At first it was hard to sleep over the sounds of wailing and mourning but her ears finally adjusted allowing her to sleep.

It felt like only a second before she was jolted awake by loud footsteps coming down below. Lehana looked between the deck holes and saw the night sky.

Four men came down, two with buckets in each hand and two with a small stack of plates and a very large bowl. Lehana Amare eyed them as one went to one section of the other women and tossed water all over them as they tried to drink it up from each other's bodies and the ground, some just looked confused at the effect it created. The water man went to the other section and did the same with the other bucket laughing at their reaction.

His partner copied his action only instead of water it was some type of soggy corn and mushy substances Lehana Amare could not identify. The frenzy it created from some of the slaves caused the perplexed young ones to cry out.

Lehana Amare cringed watching them lick their fingers and arms in starving desperation.

The other pair approached her and the inked group. He handed them each a thin small plate. Lehana Amare took it carefully and as the other dispersed the same corn and….other substances onto the plate.

The other marked women began eating hurriedly. Lehana Amare however frowned facing the ones who were not marked.

 _Separation_.

"Eat." One of the servers shook the plate lightly.

Lehana Amare smelt the food then grimaced.

"OH HEY BOYS THE GROUL DO NOT APPEAL TO HER ROYAL HIGHNESS!" He hollered in a haughty voice but Lehana Amare could tell he was fuming on the inside. She noticed his poor health.

His comrades chuckled, then the server knelt down getting close to her face. She didn't budge not backing down.

"Listen here you ungrateful nigger either you eat that food or I will." Lehana Amare hooded her eyes wiping his disgusting spittle from her cheek. Never looking away meeting his challenge.

He roughly pushed her back snatching the plate.

One of the other men who looked rather small and young intervened. "We were giving strict instruction to make sure the Arendelle stock received their appointed rations."

"Piss off!" The server cursed. "She ain't gonna die from missing one night of supper."

Lehana Amare desperately wanted to know of her brother's and cousin's fate.

For all she knew they could have been dead. A little voice whispered in the back of her mind. No she would find them as soon as the lights above her on the deck went out.

A cry broke her train of thought. The same one who took her plate had yanked up a young woman who was begging, probably for mercy, in her native speak.

"As long as I'm hav'in a bit of meal I might as well satisfy the other side of hunger." he drawled.

Lehana Amare gasped and looked around for someone anyone to stop him but none stepped up.

Taking initiative she stood only to fall back from the motion of the vessel. Ignoring her nausea and determined to save the screaming girl she got up and wobbled over.

The men stopped their harassment and gazed at her. Holding her chin up she snatched the young girl's arm out of the server's shocked hands.

A second of silence passed before the broke down in hysterics. Lehana Amare tilted her head a little.

 _What was so funny?_

Once recovered the server loomed over her. "Oh either we have a hero or a cheeky little nigger who would rather have my cock buried inside of her." She stopped the urge to gag and swallowed the bile that began to rise reminding herself she wasn't supposed to know what they were saying.

"So which is it bitch hmm?" his breath reeked from being unkempt and smelt of the lifestyle he probably lived.

"Walter!" one of the other men warned. Walter huffed lightly. "Just a taste…" He whispered sticking out his tongue trying to lick Lehana Amare's cheek.

Appalled, she pulled back her hand on instinct and punched him in the nose before his dirty tongue touched her skin.

She grasped her now throbbing knuckles while he also tried to collect himself from the blow. His nose was now a beet purple and swollen.

She could hear his heavy breathing and saw the ugly rage and hate that overtook his being.

"You little animal!" He growled grabbing hold of her neck tightly. Some of the other men went to stop him in fear of angering the captain thus not getting paid, but he roared at them. "LEAVE ME! Captain Edward said we weren't allowed to fuck em that doesn't mean I couldn't beat the shit out of her!"

Air was all she wanted at the moment. Finally letting her go she fell to her knees coughing until her chest burned before she felt a brutal kick to her side with force that turned her over on her back.

A hard boot hit her hard in the head sharp and quick. She let a wail escape her throat as the heavy foot returned to her head pressing it to the wooden floor with more and more and more pressure each second, she desperately tried to lift it screaming in torture but the use of her tired arms was to no avail. A fire spread through her skull till she thought it would explode. "Know maggot this is where you belong and no place else!"

Before losing consciousness the foot lifted. Her hands instantly flying to her head whimpering continuously while doubling over and curling in on herself.

The piercing screams filled the air of Walter reclaiming his prize walking off with the others.

* * *

"It's a mutt Kristoff." Anna sassed patting her friend's beloved hunting dog who had one floppy ear and one erect, tongue lulling out of his droopy bulbous muzzle. He loved it when Anna rubbed him.

"No he's a hound." The large man rebutted fixing his well-tailored dark green and brown suite. Since his parents had died of pneumonia leaving him his inheritance of their successful ice selling company, his grandparents had raised him helping him manage the large business which meant he had more time to spend with Anna.

"What kind of hound is he?" The redhead challenged folding her arms. Kristoff scratched the back of his head.

"Uuhhh a hound?" Rolling her eyes Anna spotted her sister walking by the entrance of the barn cradling a black egg.

"Elsa!?" She called out. Elsa halted then looked up from the precious unborn life in her hands.

Silently approaching them calmly Elsa fixed her blue homburg hat that her mother gave her with the black feather from her favorite cock sticking out of the ribboning. Anna noticed the blonde's dirtied white linen shirt, dark blue breeches and Hessian boots. Her hair pulled back in braid with messy bangs.

Anna's fashion very different, always being seen in a dress with either green or purple colors or both. Hair in twin braids and surprisingly always clean although she was the more mischievous than the shy Elsa but the older girl did a lot of work outside with animals be it hounds, roosters, or horses.

"Now Kristoff," Anna began as Elsa joined her side. "Elsa knows a lot about animals including dogs. I would go as far to say she's an expert." Elsa blushed at the praise as Anna looped their arms.

"Elsa what kind of dog is Sven?"

Without hesitation she answered.

"Mutt."

"He's not a mutt!" Kristoff yelled exasperated. Elsa frowned, she was never fond of the loud and proven rowdy man who she thought to be a little aggressive and flirtatious with her sister. Then again Anna did know a lot of people of all sorts.

"Well you heard the dog expert Kristoff I'll take her advice." Anna snuggled into her sister's side. A small bit of jealousy went across his face which Elsa had caught wrapping an arm around Anna who was happy at the affection she received from her favorite person.

"Why does this matter in the first place?" Elsa asked with an unruffled voice.

"Yeah Kristoff why does it matter?" Anna antagonized.

Before he could answer there was a loud ruckus that happened outside. Startled Elsa untangled herself from Anna who followed her to the barn entrance.

Hans came running by excitedly before Anna stopped him. "Hans what's going on?!"

"Kai just caught some slaves who ran away last night with the dogs and pa's gonna personally wipe em good. I'm gonna watch, love to see the black pigs get what's coming to em!" he explained then ran off.

Anna winced obviously disgusted. Kristoff noticed. "Anna it has to be done." he explained softly laying a gentle hand on the low of her back.

She shook her head moving away from his touch. "Just because it has to be done doesn't mean it's what should be done." she stalked off to the house.

Kristoff went in the direction Hans ran off in then turned around. "Ya coming Elsa?"

She thought about it for a minute. If Kai was the one dealing the punishment she wouldn't have cared but it was her father and she was determined to make him proud and learn all she could.

Walking to the large circle it seemed he summoned all of the slaves and Irish workers they hired under contract.

Kai was stoic with his dogs panting happy of a job well done. They would eat good tonight.

Hans was waiting with anticipation with his permanent smug face.

The runaway was chained to the tall pole they usually used as punishment. Her father looked at her with an approving look knowing she had come to learn making her brother roll his eyes.

He weighed the whip in his hand then spoke in a deep strong voice. "Do you know what you did Wilbur?"

A strong accent voice spoke up from the tired slave. "Yes! I sought out freedom for me and my family." Not happy with the answer Agnarr let out a strong sharp strike instantly cutting flesh. A tormented cry and plea broke out between each slice of the long whip that was heard through the air.

Concentrating on the technique Elsa watched as blood poured down onto the dirt she did her best to not flinch at the blows or let empathy crawl its way to her heart, this was the way it was supposed to be she thought. One day she would have to do this…or she hoped the slaves would learn enough by then.

Morbid fascination filled Hans' eyes. All he saw was an exercise of power. He loved power.

"You were caught…" Slash. "For running away…" Gash. "From your master!" Strike. Anger filled each thrash as Agnarr set a bloody example over his property.

Flesh was now torn as it was continually beaten and tenderized. By now Wilbur's back was unrecognizable with little pieces of himself littered on the ground.

Finally stopping Agnarr signaled for Wilbur to be replaced by his wife. Taskmaster Kai dragged the woman who was screaming and pleading for compassion but there was none of that here.

 _None_.

Agnarr made it quick for her not really hitting hard just mostly frightening the woman. Next was her son who by Elsa's surprise faced his punishment with a stoic face. He received ten lashes that welted his back. Then shoved off.

Kai stood in the middle facing the slaves and workers. "Back to work the lot of ya!" he hollard and the speedily went to their duties.

Elsa's mind kept replaying the screams and blood. She shook her head then went to the only place where she felt tranquility.

* * *

 **A/N Here is some things explained like the meaning of names and titles, may not be hundred percent but gotten from reliable sources.**

 **Kaolnga can mean princess or official depending on the translation in Nyanja.**

 **Amare Lupupa depending on the translation can mean One who refuses and posseses strength but has the softest of hearts and beloved by all.**

 **Amai name means mother**

 **Mfumukazi means queen.**

 **Mneneri means prophet.**

 **Mfumu means king.**

 **Chilufya is grouped with being patient and responsible.**

 **Maliro means to bring grief.**

 **Small Lawi mean Small Flame.**

 **Chiphe Mikondo means Poison Spears**

 **Ambuye Wa ndi Zouluka Madzi means The lords of the flying water.**

 **HaNdi zivi chii iwe uri kuti. hapana hwe isu ita. Translates to in Shona an old language of Zimbabwe : I do not know what you are saying. None of us do.**

 **Iwe taura chena satani'S taura! Translates to: You speak the white devil's tongue**

 **In Swahili Lazima kulaaniwa Translates to: You must be cursed.**


	5. The Arendelle Albino

Lehana Amare watched the great water move past them. _..or was the ship moving past the water?_ She still hadn't figured it out yet. There wasn't a second someone wasn't in some type of agony, whether it be a crew member coughing or a slave being raped and beaten. She wondered how such a magnificent vessel like this one be full of nothing but misery. She liked to go up on deck not for the fresh air but to look down in the male side through the hatch at her brother and cousin who were in the middle of what appeared to be branded males who looked to Chilufya like he was a king... _Well he was a king._

"Hey!" She heard a fairly young crew member named Jamie yowl at her. She grunted and turned around to face him.

His red hair was oily and falling out. His eyes bulging, the whites of them yellow. His teeth...Lehan Amare cringed whenever he opened his mouth.

"Time to eat so let's go." spit flew out his gums that were bleeding and black now unguarded by some teeth that were once there. The ones that remained were deformed and looked to have mushed together. Her nose scrunched, losing count of the days which she guessed was many didn't desensitize her to the stench of below deck at all.

She let him lead her back down keeping her distance due to his unbearable stench. She didn't smell even remotely good either but it definitely was not as bad as the crews' urine, blood, pus, and man juice fragrance they now were perfumed with.

She scrambled over some of the huddled bodies that took up so much space to her usual corner. A branded young girl named Fanaka scooted closer. She was pretty little thing. Her short brown hair and skin a little lighter the Lehana Amare's along with her hazel eyes. She spoke Lehana Amare's tongue, in a different dialect but still it was something, and offered her friendship in hell which Lehana Amare gladly accepted. Fanaka was very aware and intelligent of the Moon demons' customs and reasoning.

As they were handed plates Lehana Amare couldn't help but notice that many of the crew grew irritable and had the same physical deformation as Jamie along with the slaves as well... All except the branded slaves. They were skinny yes and very malnourished but were a lot better off with the extra portions of food and water that had peelings of fruit offered to them.

She had also learned how to be selfish no longer offering her portions to the less fortunate other. She went many nights hungry until she was caught by none other than Walter who gave her a very severe slap. No more sharing for her. It was a sad realization but her capacity for pain and hunger outweighed her generosity and moral.

Fanaka hurriedly finished and curled closer to the princess. They didn't talk much but the gentle touch was enough to save them both from insanity.

Dozing off Lehana Amare awoke to hush whispers of Mason and some other men picking up a particular girl. She sat up careful not to wake Fanaka and squinted through the darkness.

"Are you sure no one else is up there?" Mason asked quietly. The other crew member nodded. "Then let's do it quickly then."

The groggy girl began whimpering until Mason was upon her. "Scream and I'll snap your neck." He hissed silencing the girl instantly. Lehana Amare saw the girl's swollen stomach.

 _She was pregnant...that was a big no-no._

They dragged her up the stairs as quietly as possibly. Lehana Amare snuck up and followed.

They kept a firm hand on her mouth as she was hauled over to the edge of the ship.

Lehana Amare eyes widened. They were going to throw her over board.

She took a breath about to pray for strength but stopped. Where had prayer gotten her so far?

Instead of wasting time she hid behind a large mast.

Then while the men were fighting with the struggling girl Lehana Amare sneakily made her way behind Mason.

 _This was so stupid. Definitely going to die._

With that she lept at his back immediately wrapping her arms in a tight choke-hold with her thumb painfully pressed against a highly sensitive nerve, a technique she learned from her father.

He screamed out while his comrades looked dumbfounded.

He bashed her against the mast making her fall to the ground.

Turning to see his attacker with anger his entire soul became possessed with hatred as soon as his eyes laid upon her.

"You!" He growled in a demonic voice. His friends frowned as well.

"It's time to teach you lesson that I have wanted to teach you since the day we met." he spat loosening his dirty trousers.

Lehana Amare gasped as he took himself out. His beet red member covered in sores and rashes.

Lehana Amare's insides punched themselves at the thought of that thing inside anything. Some of his friends surrounded her probably hoping for a turn taking out their knives while the others held the pregnant slave.

Lehana Amare stood and held her chin high, she would rather die than be subjected to the fate they had in mind. She looked behind them and smiled devilishly. Confused they sneered at her sign of happiness.

Suddenly two of them fell to the ground in pain as a loud thud hit them up the side of their skulls.

The others turned to see who now was interrupting their good time and was met with quick and brutal attacks.

Chilufya grinned as he easily disarmed the three men. They hadn't received the same training as him. He had lost some muscle and was skinny but was still easily as strong as three moon demons.

Lehana Amare attacked Mason and landed a lot of nerve jabs. "I always end up saving your little ass!" Chilufya called to her while still battling.

Lehana Amare couldn't help but chuckle. "Trust me my little ass is extremely grateful!" She called back after getting struck firmly in the ribs.

The other two men let go of the girl and went to the aid of the other crew members.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HAPPENING!" Everyone halted their actions at the sound that caused the whole deck to quake.

Other healthier crew members who the captain seemed to favor joined them surrounding the brawling group with...extremely long tubes with spears attached to their tips much like the smaller tubes that made the loud noises.

Descending from the stairs with a deceptively placid face and hands clasped behind his back the captain walked slowly to Chilufya who held his stare. Captain Edward looked to be impressed with his form and body.

Then he looked to Lehana Amare with the same look of fascination he had when he first saw her. The Bastard joined his captain's side crossing his arms eyeing Mason who spoke up. "Cap-captain we were up here doing our rounds when the nig- the- the cargo attacked us we caught them trying to escape."

Lehana Amare quivered as if the lie was physically hurting her. Her brother put a stern hand on her wrist to restrain herself.

"Is that so?" the captain rose an eyebrow at Lehana Amare and her brother then snapped his fingers. The bastard happily pulled the pregnant slave from hidding behind a barrel.

"And what is this?" He asked calmly. Mason and his followers clammed up.

Captain Edward went to the youngest of the group who pissed himself. "Tell me what happened and keep in mind that I already know the truth. So if you lie to me you shall suffer the same fate as them." he pointed to Lehana Amare and Chilufya.

Gulping he nodded. "We were...Mason instructed us to throw the ni- cargo over into the sea because she was gonna have a baby."

Captain nodded while the Bastard excitedly began bouncing on his toes licking his lips.

"Well then... Go on then." He turned to Mason who eyed him suspiciously.

"Finish." pointing to the slave who looked terrified.

"Get to it men we can't have a pregnant slave aboard it will just cause more problems. Get rid of her." Chilufya held His sister tightly as she jerkily felt urges to step in once again.

Mason and one of the attackers grabbed the crying girl and threw her to the mercy of the freezing waters and the blood thirsty creatures that dwelt within them.

When they turned loud shots were fired at them from the higher crew members through the tubes making the royal children duck covering their ears.

Blood stained their dirty shirts as Mason and the other man's eyes widened. He fell forward while the Bastard stepped up to Mason and smiled tipping him backward into the watery depths.

The captain turned to the hunched siblings. "Flog them then chain the both of them." The men restrained Lehana Amare and Chilufya who grunted.

"What are you doing here anyways?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Her brother panted out. "I escaped to come and check on you." a large and very healthy looking man came over to the tied king and princess with a whip that had metal beads littering the length of its thick belts.

Before they could look behind them Chilufya grunted sharply as he felt fire kissing his back. Lehana Amare jerked when she felt the same. Keeping her teeth grounded together she looked to her brother who refused to cry out she followed his example.

The captain made his punisher stop at twenty not wanting to leave permanent markings on the reserved cargo.

"Do not seek me out again brother." Lehana Amare warned as she was dragged away from Chilufya who answered. "Nor you to me."

Nodding they didn't know when they would see each again so they studied each other's faces trying to remember every little detail.

Taken back down Lehana Amare noticed all the slaves looking to the far wall. Knowing she would regret it she looked as well, the first thing she saw was Fanaka crying then she saw...

 _Oh Gods_

Fanaka ran to her sobbing. "I-i- we tried to stop her but she wouldn't stop. She said she couldn't take it!"

Lehana Amare's last resolve shattered away as she gazed on at the dead inked girl. She had...bashed her head against the wall resulting in a horrific ordeal.

"Shit. This night just keeps getting better and better." The men sounded from behind her.

She was in shock as she sat down leaning against the wall holding the weeping Fanaka who demanded comfort in hugs while the mess was semi cleaned. It would leave an awful stench.

Eventually her friend looked up. "Don't you do that you hear?! Don't you ever do that?! Because if you do..." her lips trembled. "Then I will follow you!" She wailed out. Suicide had passed her mind but it seemed like a cowards way out and she was no coward with all she had to loose she couldn't. Not only would Fanaka try to follow her to the afterlife but her brother and cousin as well. She would not allow three lives to be wasted because of her own.

* * *

Lehana Amare had no idea how many days had passed but her mind drew them all to one horrific never ending hour. Terror after terror she witnessed each sunrise and set. Death became a regular thing to the point that she and Fanaka would guess in their heads which slave would fall next. The crew's health fared no better some were now even toothless stealing the slaves' rations.

Today was extra noisy for some reason with more activity. During their feeding all the food of the unmarked slaves were gone but today the marked slaves were given some bread chunks. A crazed looking man looked to Lehana Amare and Fanaka. He approached hurriedly. Lehana Amare shielded the younger girl only to be cast aside by desperation. Fanaka gripped the bread to her chest in fear. He tried to pry the crust from her iron grip but she refused her own hunger driving her to protect what was given to her.

Growing angry he bit her wrist with his jagged teeth drawing both blood and a pained scream.

Rage snapped in Lehana Amare. She had enough of this and would take no more. The desire to hurt these demons as much as they hurt her filled her being.

Taking her chains she went behind him during his attack and wrapped the metal bindings around his neck.

The others looked on amazed but also terrified. Lehana Amare kept her hold making the man gasp and beg for air. He fell to his knees trying to take the chain off. A minute later his face blue and eyes blown out he fell limp.

A morbid sense of fulfillment filled Lehana Amare even as she was dragged away be men who came below deck to spot the already dead man.

Fanaka tried her best to get the men off her friend unsure where this surge of bravery came from. Maybe it was contagious.

Lehana Amare smiled dazedly as they were taken above. She felt so proud of the young girl.

 _There was no reason to fear these mongrels. What could the moon demons do to them that they couldn't do to themselves?_

Lehana Amare noticed they had reach land. It was hot and the docks and people on them looked different and spoke in a tongue stranger than English.

"Captain!" the man called. Captain Edward looked irritated as he turned toward them.

"What is it now!?" He barked making the man flinch.

"These two had killed Igris sir." Lehana Amare stood tall looking proud of herself. Fanaka copied the older girl.

The captain raised an eyebrow. "And?" He asked as if there was more.

"Well what should I do with them?" The man asked wondering what punishment they would receive.

"Put them back. In case you haven't noticed Markus we have arrived at Salvador and need to get these slaves unloaded as soon as possible."

"But sir!" Markus protested.

"But what!?" Edward bellowed.

"Igris is dead..." he trailed off.

"Igris was nothing then a lowly vagrant who I will suffer no repercussion at losing but these two.." he pointed to the girls. "Will cost me so get ready to unload them first with the rest."

Markus nodded and left them above deck while going to retrieve the others including the males. Lehana Amare smiled at the sight of her family hurrying to them. They were all shackled together.

A sigh of content came over her as she was chained between Chilufya and Mapenze with Fanaka in front of her.

Never had she been so happy to be chained.

They were herded to the plank of the ship by a few men and even the captain himself. They walked off dock to a cream colored small building.

Inside people walked busily tending to different things. All of the shackled slaves looked around at the strange tools and smells.

Captain Edward met with a few men.

"The Arendelle stock is here to have the check in." He informed. Men nodded, unchained the girls and led them to the back of the building behind curtains leaving the captain and his crew behind.

Lehana Amare grunted as they used strange tools feeling along her body and mouth, it was odd but it kinda felt good how gentle and quick they were being. What wasn't pleasant was when they spread her legs and a man tried stick two fingers up into her.

She closed her legs instinctively and kicked the man in his chest causing him to fall backwards. His colleagues laughed and lifted her firmly spreading her on the bed. She began to panic again as she felt two fingers enter briefly then just like that they were gone.

She looked to see Fanaka on a bed across from her who squeaked when she was received the same treatment.

When they were obviously done the men returned the slaves to the Captain with papers. They were taken out and hurried to another dock.

 _Ugh again with the docks_.

Lehana Amare had enough of the great waters.

Met by a young man in a simple white shirt and brown trousers. Lehana Amare had to note that out of all the moon demons she had met he was the most pleasant looking.

She quickly shook her head from the most ridiculous thought that had ever crossed her mind.

 _What...Thee...actual hell._

He took the papers from the captain and looked them over silently then looked up.

"There are two missing." He pointed out. He had the same accent as the captain only his was more rustic.

The captain nodded. "Yes the male shipment from Zimbabwe threw himself overboard."

Looking at a chart in his hand the man spoke up again. "And the female from Mali?"

Lehana Amare gulped remembering the grim image that would be forever engraved in her memory.

"She too committed suicide."

"Well as you may have well guessed this cuts your pay significantly." He signaled for his workers to load the shackled slaves.

Then gave the captain and his disappointed crew their stunted pay.

Lehana Amare noticed the significantly smaller vessel and how...clean it was. The only smell to plague her nose was the salty air. She joyfully sucked in as much of it as she could while they were loaded and chained to the deck.

Never before had Chilufya appreciated having so much room to move and stretch along with Mapenze.

They were left to talk among themselves on the deck never going below and never being bothered by the seven crew members.

* * *

 **(Fourteen days later)**

An entirely new and strange land was spread out before them. Lehana Amare, Chilufya and Mapenze along with the others stared at the strange numerous ships and odd mechanisms that went to or fro.

Silence filled the ship as they were gathered off and into a line.

Gasps sounded throughout the line as a horse hauling a small black and gold house on wheels pulled up in front of them.

A man who appeared to be steering stepped down and opened the back door.

Out stepped the most powerful looking Moon demon Lehana Amare had ever seen. His strawberry blonde hair was combed and parted to shining perfection. Adorned in clothing that must have meant he was royalty. Red and blue trimmings with gold sashes all fitted into his black garb and trousers. Lehana Amare's mouth gaped open. He was even more handsome than her latest captain.

She scrunched up her face at the thought.

 _Fuck!_

"Mr. Arendelle." the captain bowed.

The other surveyed his stock with his piercing green eyes then slowly approached.

Both Chilufya and Mapenze angled themselves in front of their princess. The action did not go unnoticed by Mr. Arendelle.

He walked closer to them and Chilufya easily met his gaze. Mapenze gulped. Whenever his idiot cousin did this on the ship they would get beaten with sticks but there was no hostility held in Mr. Arendelle's stare.

"What is worth protecting but a treasure?" He spoke up his voice was smooth and delicate now but everyone present could tell it held great power in its depths. He turned his focus to what the King and the Lord were so determined to guard.

"Ah and what a treasure you are..." He whispered looking down at Lehana Amare. His look went to one eye then the other. "All of you are My treasures and belong to me now. You will be made aware of acceptable behavior and unacceptable behavior on the way back to what will be your new home." Mr. Arendelle began pacing slowly. Chilufya and the rest looked very confused by the strange words coming out of the man. He took note and eyed Lehana Amare who appeared to be soaking up the information. He again walked up to her and finished.

"This is America and we are in New Orleans and will be traveling to Mississippi." She put her head down in worry of what would happen if he knew she spoke his tongue.

The captain explained what happened to his other stock and gave Mr. Arendelle the pay that was taken from Captain Edward.

"Load them then let's depart swiftly." He instructed to some men who reared up in a large...thingy that Mr. Arendelle had showed up in only instead of a seating area there was a large cage.

Lehana Amare sighed. _This whole loading and unloading was getting irritating._

They were ushered into the cage and unchained. Mr. Arendelle gave the captain his payment and the extra from Captain Edward.

He entered his land vessel and just like that they were off.

Lehana Amare sat down on the wooden bench provided rubbing at her brother and cousin's swollen wrists and shoulders. They smiled at her and reciprocated to her injuries content on being together again and unbounded.

Fanaka looked on from across with a soft jealousy. Noticing Lehana Amare waved her over causing the girl to squeak with delight. An overwhelming feeling of being welcomed came over her and after what felt like forever she closed her eyes in a light sleep.

They saw many things on the more comfortable journey the landscape was completely different and there were many moon demons.

 _This must be their homelands..._ Lehan Amare concluded.

* * *

Anna watched with dull fascination as her sister threw her roosters into the air.

She feared the strange exercise would hurt the poor things but both bird and bird-handler seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly.

Elsa convinced her it strengthened their wings and legs. It seemed to work since her birds had great muscle structure.

A bell tolled before Elsa could throw up her next bird. She and Anna looked to each other excitedly.

"Pa's home!" They yelled simultaneously then ran off to the entrance of their land. Elsa slowed herself for Anna's sake being much faster.

The whole household gathered while Agnarr's carriage pulled in with a second one following.

He stepped out only to be bombarded by his two girls. He chuckled and kissed both their cheeks then frowned when he noticed a certain absence.

"Where is my son?" he asked to no one in particular.

Kai spoke up. "He drunk himself to a stupor so I had May sort him out in his room."

Agnarr grunted and turned his attention to his newly acquired slaves as they were taken out of the cart. Kai eyed the lot with a sneer on his face. He especially didn't like the smug, tall one who held himself like some kind of prince.

Elsa and Anna eyed them curiously. Both their eyes fell on the two slaves on the far right.

Anna's pupils dilated as she eyed one in particular while her sister's eyes hooded at the dirty girl who for some reason refused to look around not allowing anyone to see her face or eyes.

* * *

Lehana Amare knew she had better keep her head down but instead made the biggest mistake she ever made in her entire life and looked up.

She slowly surveyed her new environment uncomfortable with the feeling of being surrounded by so many moon dem-

 _Why is that albino staring at her?_


	6. Not a Monster but a Dove

**Water**.

Although she had grown sick of it in large quantities Lehana Amare welcomed the element as it was poured over her head. Two young girls busily worked to start cleaning her but she put up a hand to them grabbing the rag signifying that she wished to clean herself.

Shrugging they left her in peace inside of the small wooden hut that had nothing but a large tub and a few rags and buckets of water.

Lehana Amare's skin turned red with irritation at the rough and deliberate scrubbing it received. She swore she felt all of the disease, scum, and filth peel of with each layer of dirt.

She closed her eyes and picked up a bucket and poured it over her head attempting to baptize herself from the nightmarish journey that ensued. Her head grew heavy with a strange feeling, suddenly she heard a thump then gagging causing her to frown shaking her head.

 _This place couldn't get any stranger._

A knock on the thin door awoke the princess from her cleansing. In walked a beautiful woman. Lehana Amare couldn't help but stare at her very unique looks. The young woman seemed unfazed probably used to it. Her head was blessed with the unique color of blonde, her skin just a tad lighter then Lehana Amare's, and her eyes a sky blue. She was truly mesmerizing. Lehana Amare also took note of her clothing which was dirty and torn just slightly.

Lehana Amare finally closed her mouth from gaping causing the woman to giggle. She carried clothing folded in her arms. She approached the tub and crouched with a smile on her face.

"My name is Josephine..." She paused probably waiting for a response but received none. She sighed then stood. "You are a pretty one. Your eyes are unbelievable. The master as you may know has a particular taste in everything down to the lace of his shoes."

"Master Agnarr put me in charge of you he was very adamant about it." Josephine placed the clothing on a stool and grabbed a quilt signalling for Lehana Amare to come.

She did and was wrapped and patted dry. "I'll probably have to teach you English since I don't see any other way for you to function here. Now let's put on your dress."

Josephine draped the old dress over her own body examining it. "….a little big but it'll do." she mused to herself. At first she put on a strange underdress that was cream colored and loose.

"Very skinny." She huffed out while her eyes raked over how the undergarment fit over the girl's form. Lehana Amare resisted the self conscious urge to cover her breast.

The dress was a little worn and a pale blue. The final touch was a blue cap placed over Lehana Amare's short curly brown hair. She fell in love with the article that comforted her more than anyone would ever know.

"Come on then." Josephine gently ushered Lehana Amare outside. She looked around to see many at work what confused her was to see another moon man working along with those of darker skin.

* * *

Elsa watched Josephine bring out the slave girl that stirred things from within her she hadn't felt since she was in church so long ago and it made her stomach hurt. She was grateful that kind Josephine was put in charge of the new slave. Josphine had been born shortly after Anna by the slave May, her father unknown, but still was a fun friend who was allowed to play with Elsa and Anna from time to time. She mostly helped her mother with upkeeping the household.

Elsa sighed and watched Lehana Amare eye curiously at her new home. While she had been in the washer cabin Elsa snuck over and watched her clean herself through the cracks of the boarded wall. Her skin once cleaned reassembled melted chocolate. Elsa imagined what it would be like to lick it. What it would taste like. Her most disarming feature was her two different colored eyes. Elsa had never seen anyone with eyes like that before, she didn't even know it was possible. Her breath had shallowed out and her groin twisted. Unable to take anymore Elsa pulled away and vomited in a bush nearby.

She began to walk away from the frightening feeling but a pang in her chest resouded and she felt a pull towards the girl... She had rarely taken an interest in girls except for when Anna's friends occasionally came around and Elsa would have to run to her rooster house because she eyed a particular pretty one for a minute to long.

* * *

"Sir Kai has instructed me that you are to work along with me in the kitchen yard..." Lehana Amare stopped herself from nodding and began searching for her brother but what her eyes found instead was that strange Albino walking back and forth by a tree. She looked over at them with a worried face them turned and started to walk away but shook her head and walked over to them hurriedly.

Her clothes resembled Mr. Arendelle only dirtier and more simple which was odd because she was obviously female. Getting a good look at her features Lehana Amare felt taken aback by her beauty. She didn't know these moon skinned people could posses any type of beauty.

 _But then again beauty didn't necessarily mean goodness._ Even though she was clearly attractive she carried herself as if she didn't know it and seemed to be very unsure.

Josephine offered a easy grin. "Miss Elsa.." she greeted softly. Elsa gave a lopsided grin then her eyes turned to Lehana Amare for an uncomfortable minute.

"Uh-um…well." she nervously rubbed her hands on her pants then clasped them together. "Josephine…who is this?" she awkwardly gestured to Lehana Amare.

 _Why was she so jittery?_ She wasn't the one stolen from her home and forced into unspeakable conditions. Lehana Amare felt a spur of resentment towards this particular one. Her eyes narrowed at Elsa who looked like a deer staring into the pupils of a predator.

"Well Miss Elsa your father had yet to tell me the name he has chosen for her."

Lehana Amare gasped at the admition catching Elsa and Josephine's attention.

A small flame lit as she carefully examined her breathing.

These disgusting creatures had kidnapped her from everything she loved. She would probably never see her mother again, beaten, humiliated she watched them get away with rape, murder and other unspeakable deeds. They had taken everything from her and now they threatened her very soul. She so wanted to feel fear but instead felt wrath and furry. She had no idea where she had found the strength from but she discovered enough to bundle all of these deathening emotions in a bottle to store for later uses.

She made the finalization that as soon as she found her brother and cousin they were escaping…tonight.

* * *

Elsa saw a range of expressions cross over the slave's face which was odd.

 _Maybe she was thinking about something that caused such a inner-termoil._

Elsa did however find it hard to focus when she was in such a close proximity. "Umm well I'll leave you to..whatever you were doing." Elsa gave a small wave and walked off quickly. When she was out of sight she ran to her rooster house.

Instead of going inside she slid down to the ground panting. She closed her eyes and banged her head against the wall closing her eyes.

She licked her lips thinking of the girl who now began to plague her every thought. She groaned thinking of kissing her while she closed her pretty soul windows and wrapped her arms around Elsa.

 _Her hands would trail down to the crotch of-_

Elsa's eyes opened pinpointing just were the problem was. She looked down to see her trousers expanded to accommodate her growth.

"Shit.." she cursed standing while dusting herself off. She was quiet aware of the human body and the things that happened in the subject.

She needed to speak with her father.

* * *

Lehana Amare continued to follow Josephine to what she called the kitchen yard.

The princess found herself growing a liking to the woman. She seemed strong and independent with a certain pride in how she carried herself which made Lehana Amare wonder how hard it was for Josephine to grow accustomed to this degrading lifestyle..

Their walk wasn't filled with much talking since Josephine assumed Lehana Amare couldn't understand her.

As they were about to enter the kitchens Lehana stopped in her tracks upon hearing a certain voice.

It was her boys!

She smiled with glee and ran off in the direction she heard them in.

Josephine turned around. "Hey! Hey get back here! Where are you going?!" She called chasing after her new protégée.

Turning the corner she spotted both Mapenze and Chilufya standing atop a cart while some men yelled at them to get down. Once they spotted her they both jumped down and shoved some of the other workers out the way.

"Someone go get Sir Kai." She heard a man mumble to another.

"Lehana Amare are you alright? What did they do to you?" Mapenze rushed out in their native speak.

She grabbed his hand which was cupping her cheek and kissed it. "I am fine." she responded looking at both men.

Chilufya hugged her after what felt like to him far too long. She hugged back breathing heavily imprinting how his skin felt against hers to never forget this feeling again.

She pulled away to see his eyes foggy but not a tear was shed from either sibling.

"Why the hell are you all standing around like a bunch of useless maggots!" A hearty voice cut through the air.

Lehana Amare turned to see a man with red hair and a bulky body. His nose was rather large then what was normal and she eyed him.

"Sir Kai I..the new stock weren't cooperating." A why slave spoke up keeping his head down.

He turned to the three royal children with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Is that so?" His gravelly voice rumbled.

"You are to learn your place." He warned as Chilufya stood up tall meeting his gaze. Kai breathed through his nose in aggravation at the disrespectful action.

Josephine quickly intervened pushing herself between the two masses.

"Sir Kai they don't know any better nor do they understand what you are saying." She rushed out. Kai looked at her with a restraint that Lehana Amare questioned. Her brother just continued his unfaltering gaze at the man crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well they best better learn. Because I won't tolerate this…insubordination; it's like a virus that will spread out among the others.…" he turned back to Chilufya and got close to his face gritting his teeth.

"I'll be damned if I let some nigger think he's even close to being equal with me." Chilufya remained. While Kai spat on his cheek.

Before her brother could react Lehana Amare did the only thing she could think of stopping him from severely hurting the man and kicked Chilufya in his calf. She would really have to teach both him and her cousin English if they were to survive.

He double back and rubbed the area then looked at her along with everyone present like she was insane.

"Get back to work!" Kai rolled his eyes and walked away mumbling to himself.

The crowd dissipated slowly leaving only Josephine, Lehana Amare, Chilufya and Mapenze.

"Me, Baxter, and James will be in charge of your English lessons." Josephine informed ignoring the language barrier. She led them back to the kitchen.

When they entered the small wooden area Josephine put her hands on her hips. "Well how convenient of you Baxter to be found after Kai gives out his wrath."

Around turned a man who was just as dazzling as Josephine herself. His skin tone the same as Mapenze's while his hair flowed into a red mane that glossed and looked soft yet thick. His brown eyes matched his strong yet welcoming demeanor.

He spoke in a smooth charming voice. "True buuuuut someone had to watch the kitchen." His attention turned to Lehana Amare, Chilufya and Mapenze. He smirked brightly with his teeth. The expression caught the princess off guard.

"Well while you were in here picking at the master's food I was getting heated for two boys you were supposed to be responsible for!" Josephine reprimanded stepping up to Baxter poking his chest.

"Sorry." He shrugged then started his own inspection. "So…" he began. "Do they speak English or…?"

"No so we must teach them and fast. They at least seem smart." Josephine chimed grabbing Lehana Amare taking her to a sink full of dishes. She made a washing signal.

"Well see how smart they are by how fast they learn." He waved Chilufya and Mapenze to follow him out of the kitchen.

Lehana Amare worriedly eyed them but a firm hand on her forearm stopped her from following.

"You will see them again." Josephine confirmed looking the girl in the eye. Lehana Amare calmed and began learning how to wash the dishes.

* * *

Elsa paced, her nerves all standing at attention luckily now that she took time to calm down her nerves were the only things standing.

She knocked lightly on her father's door.

"Come in Elsa." He calmly replied.

 _How did he know always know when it was her?_

She peeped her head in. "Are you busy pa?"

He looked up from his book. "I always have time for you Frosty." she nodded then entered. He was seated in his lounge chair so Elsa sat across from him on the small couch.

She folded her hands in her lap while he marked his spot in the novel. Then copied her action more nonchalant.

"So what is it you want to talk about?"

Elsa blew out air and ran her hands through her bangs a habit that she developed whenever the locks got in her eyes.

"Well…it's about the new slaves that were brought here."

"Ahh yes Kai reported that they had caused some trouble but it is as to be expected. What of them?"

"Well it's just there's one in particular…." she began slowly. "Uh she has two colored eyes…" Agnarr's face lit up in recognition.

"Mhmm quiet a unique find don't you say?" He replied rather proud.

Elsa nodded eagerly. "And uh and real pretty too.." the tone of her voice made Agnarr raise a knowing eyebrow.

"You fancy her?" he leaned forward a bit grinning lightly. Elsa blushed looking down.

"She's i- golly i-i-I". Agnarr waited patiently for his bashful daughter to catch her thoughts. "I well um I do she's…makes me feel stuff that I normally don't feel."

Agnarr nodded. His daughter never really was interested in things that had to do with intimacy. While Hans dove right in to it as soon as he reached puberty and Anna was more of a romantic dreaming of a Prince type Elsa never really showed interest since the church incident which worried her parents making them believe she was traumatized for life. Maybe her interest with this slave could bring out a side of her that was dormant for so long.

"You can have her Elsa."

Her head shot up. "Huh?"

He chuckled at her dumbfounded expression. "You can have the slave if you please. She's yours."

"You mean it father?" She asked not believing.

"Yes I mean it think of it as a gift. She is yours to do with as you please. I even took the liberty of naming her… Eleanor. See starts with an E like your name." he chuckled.

 _What a lovely name.._

Elsa smiled giddy and happy but a look of apprehension crossed her features.

"Elsa?" She turned to her father.

"It is not healthy for you to keep your…..urges bottled up inside of you." He instructed making his daughter fidget. He never liked how closed off she was especially at her age.

They both stood and Elsa embraced him while he kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"Get out of here scamp." he swatted her bottom with his hand towards the door.

Elsa closed her father's door. One side of her knew what she wanted. She wanted that slave girl…and it was within her right to have her so then why did it not feel right?

Elsa shook her head, looking out the window she noticed the sun going down. So she went off in search of Josephine to locate the new slave.

She found Josephine in a hallway dusting. "Um ah J-Josephine?" Elsa calls softly.

The woman turned around and smiled. "Yes ma'am?" her musical voice answered back.

Elsa wiped her hands on her trousers a nervous habit which Josephine knew well.

"Yeah um about the slave girl you had early..the on you're meant to look after…" trailing off Josephine nodded. "Yes she's quite a character ma'am."

"Pa named her Eleanor see it's like my name with the E and everything." Josephine retained a giggle at her mistresses' babbling.

"So um what I really wanted to say was- well what I wanted to ask you was do you know where she is?" The slave took a breath understanding why Elsa was so fidgety but she never thought the girl to be capable of such things.

Sighing solemnly Josephine answered. "She's in the small hut next to my cabin."

Elsa nodded gratefully then headed off out of the house.

* * *

Lehana Amare rubbed her sore hands, back at home she never remained idle and always was doing or working on something, but since her hands had been stagnant for so long during the journey they were cramped and sore.

She curled up her legs on the cot and rested her head on her knees. She had to admit it was nice being clean and in the old sleeping gown.

The door opened. Lehana Amare looked up hoping it was Josephine but her hope was once again crushed by the stupid Albino… _with her stupidly, doopey and yet adorable grin…shut up mind._

The girl gulped then took off her hat and toyed with it between her fingers.

She opened her mouth and closed it wordlessly three times before she slowly approached and sat at the edge of the cot.

Lehana Amare shuffled away her back pressing against the wall. For some reason this…Elsa looked hurt by the movement.

 _She had some nerve._

With persistence Elsa climbed up after her and sat next to the princess. She smelt of of fresh dirt with traces of sweat and musk. Lehana Amare's heart began thump.

 _Hmm..it never did that before._

She unconsciously put her hand up against her chest. She violently jolted when she felt a surprising soft touch against her knee.

Elsa licked her lips while her hand gently traveled along Lehana Amare's lower leg, little did she know that the princess was using every ounce of self restraint to not strangle her.

Her eye began twitching with the strain but the albino didn't notice.

Lehana Amare sighed she didn't want to raise suspicion with her plan…all she had do was endure whatever this girl wanted.

Elsa's feather like touch went to Lehana Amare's arm giving the girl goose bumps.

"So beautiful…" She heard the albino breath out.

Lehana Amare closed her eyes and silently wished that it would be quick. But soon minutes went on with nothing but Elsa's touch. Soon Lehana Amare began to become flustered thankfully Elsa pulled away.

She took a deep breath then turned to the girl with sad eyes. "My father gave you to me…" Lehana Amare's insides began screaming in agony. Of all the moon demons in the world she had to be given to this weird asshole.

"He-he said I could…..well I could…bed you if I wanted…and-and believe me I wanna.." the last part came out as a whine then she looked up a deep blush upon her cheeks and neck. The small flame from the oil lamp complimenting her eyes.

"But I can't.." she whispered. "I just can't do it to ya and I have no reason why. I should be able to do it. Just like my pa and brother…you're nothing but a…a damned slave." Elsa's voice cracked. Lehana Amare knew she should have been angry but by the way Elsa spoke it sounded like she was more-so trying to convince herself..as if she truly didn't believe it.

"It is my right." Lehana Amare frowned. _Fuck her and her damn right._

Elsa ran her hand through her hair pushing back locks that were in her face. "You probably have no idea what I'm saying right now but it's nice to have someone to talk to besides my birds." That stupid dopey grin graced her lips again making Lehana Amare study her closely when she looked into the windows to her soul. Suddenly Lehana Amare saw a adorable little white dove trying be accepted by a flock of vultures. The little dove oh so desperately wanting to be accepted by the society of scavengers but simply wasn't one of them. The little white dove even trying to paint itself black but every time it rained the paint was washed away exposing its white soft feathers.

Suddenly a dark vine crept its way into her mind reminding her that all moon demons were monsters.

Her eyes once again filled with hatred traveled up the length of Elsa's body stopping at the crotch of her pants.

 _Wait why was her trousers twitching?…that couldn't be right._

Elsa noticed her gaze and where it had ended and stood up abruptly. She insecurely wrapped her arm around herself hunching over, her lips trembling. She backed away and ran out the door.

Lehana Amare got up and looked down. She picked up Elsa's hat and then went to the opened door staring out into the early eve.

The she thought to herself.

 _If Elsa was a monster then she was the most innocent monster to ever exist._


	7. Not so Great Escape

Lehana Amare never would have thought that the moon demon's music would be her and her family's saving grace but it kept those in the house distracted. It was strange and the beats sounded…so far away from nature but another side of her liked it and she found her upper body moving a little to the beat. Her cousin took notice jabbing her shoulder while Chilufya led them behind most of cabins.

He decided the best route would be to go through the field that led to the swamp and then downhill to… well who knows where.

Finally making it to the end of the plantation they ducked under a brush, Mapenze poked his head through to keep watch.

"We are going to split up." The comment from her brother brought on many anxieties from what happened in the past when they were separated. Lehana Amare shook her head grabbing Chilufya's arm.

"No we cannot. What if something happens to one of us?" Her voice shook in its whisper. Chilufya grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"We will stay close but not too close. You will stay with me." Then with his great strength Chilufya lifted Lehana Amare over the fence. She threw her leg over and held on aiming for the other side. She dropped and fell to her knees but quickly recovered.

Turning around the forest was thick and heavy. Her sharp hearing picked up the many calls of the creatures that dwelled within. She could see the end of bushes and trees to the field.

She heard grunting and looked to see Mapenze struggling over the fence with his cousin's help. Lehana Amare covered her mouth with her hand repressing a chuckle. He glared at her as he fell to his butt. He walked over dusting himself off. "The muscle I have makes it hard to uh…make me heavier." He said as if he had to explain himself.

Chilufya easily cleared the fence with a single bound assisted by his arm. Landing on his feet he looked to his sister who had her lips shut tightened and his cousin who looked peeved.

He naturally took the lead while still watching were Lehana Amare stepped. After thirty minutes they made it to the edge of the forest to the field.

"How long before you think they will know we are gone?" Mapenze asked as they started to weave through the tall wheat.

"I managed to get some information from Josephine without speaking to her, the slaves wake up thirty minutes after dawn and the "white men" as she calls them wake up three hours after the slaves. Dinner will be served in two hours and a half." Chilufya nodded his head pleased at what his sister discovered.

Mapenze put his hand on her shoulder. "She speaks our tongue?" If she did that would change everything

"No the only tongue she knows is of this land."

"What?! You know the moon demon's tongue!?" Mapenze hissed out. Lehana Amare held his stare.

"Shut your mouths we need to be quiet!" Chilufya reprimanded. Mapenze walked ahead to his cousin.

"Did you know she spoke their tongue?" He demanded. Chilufya's face became laced with shock he turned to Lehana Amare.

"You speak their tongue?" He asked softly. Lehana Amare bowed her head and nodded.

"I am not ashamed to know the enemy. If I didn't know their speak then I probably would have been dead." she defended. She spotted glints of understanding in the prince's dark eyes as he sighed.

"We do not have time for this. We move on." And they did for an hour until the swap lay before them.

Odd noises sounded through the air sending Mapenze into an alert. He looked over into the water so muggy one could not even see what lay a few inches under the surface or how deep it was.

"So do we go around or through?" Chilufya said to himself. "It would be faster to go through." he mused.

"We should go around we do not know this land or the creatures that make this their home." Mapenze warned.

Chilufya took in his cousin's council. It was true, who knows what was lurk

"Ah shit shit shit.." Lehana Amare cursed running her fingers through her short locks.

"Watch your tongue." Mapenze warned but she ignored him.

"What is wrong Lehana Amare?" Chilufya asked. She looked up at him her face looked horrified.

"I am the biggest fool." she shook her head closing her eyes. "They will notice our absence sooner rather than later."

"Why?" Both men asked now giving her their full attention.

"If they are serving dinner in about…" She looked up past the trees at the moon. "An hour and twenty minutes they will seek us out. We should have waited until they went to sleep."

Chilufya began breathing carefully something he did whenever fear tried to claim his heart. "If that is the case them we need to cross."

"Ah fuck." Mapenze began pacing he did not like this.

"I am sorry." Her voice trembled Chilufya knelt down and comforted her, something she felt she did not deserve.

"Shh. We cannot expect you to think of everything even though you try. Now we must hurry." He stood and searched around for a long pole like stick and found two. He threw one to Mapenze who caught it in one hand.

Lehana Amare felt him pick her up and place her on his back then started for the water. He eased the stick in first and followed carefully.

The water came up to his torso. Taking one step he tripped over a sunken hole at the bottom sending both him and Lehana Amare under. He quickly recovered while she coughed and rubbed his chest. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Mapenze spotted a snake zig zagging towards them. He trudge over to it hurriedly and grabbed it chucking as far as he could.

"We do not even know what is out here." he grumbled. "It could be as dangerous as home."

Lehana Amare rested her chin on her brother's head. "Let us hope." she said. "For if they are like the animals back home then we will know how to deal with them."

Chilufya loved how smart his sister was her wit was amazing. "And if they are different?" Mapenze challenged. "I think it's safest to just assume that everything here has a desire to kill us and can do so with one bite."

Lehana Amare rolled her eyes at his pessimism. "Oh my gods loo behind you Mapenze!" She yelled pointing.

He yelped turning around falling into the water. Splashing about he calmed to see it was a frog. He scowled harshly at her but she just chuckled.

"You said assumes everything here can kill you with one bite."

Growling he hurried to catch up. "You are the most infuriating female there ever was." He said through gritted teeth.

"You know Mapenze I could honestly say the same about you" That did it for Chilufya, he gave out a rich laugh which made Mapenze hunch his shoulders.

Soon silence took over until Lehana Amare looked behind her and began giggling.

"Shhh." her brother warned.

"I can't help it. Mapenze is making me laugh." She chuckled.

"Mapenze stop making her laugh." Chilufya droned on.

"Wha- but I wasn- ugh." Mapenze sputtered but gave up when they made it to shore.

The forest seemed to never end and Lehana Amare lost track of how long they were walking.

* * *

"You're nothing but a coward. She's a slave her opinion doesn't matter." Elsa repeated to herself.

She made her way to the kitchen deciding to serve Eleanor her dinner hoping it would resolve her mounting anxiety and maybe break the ice between them. She liked the idea of being able to put a name to that pretty face. She found Josephine setting the portions out on the plates. When she looked up Elsa bent her head in shame of an act she didn't commit.

"I uh..I was planning on feeding Eleanor." She mumbled. The slave girl handed her a wooden plate that had a small scoop of mashed potatoes, two strips of chicken, and watery peas.

Elsa took it and was about to hurry along but stopped snagging a bread roll and Apple. She looked to Josephine with sad eyes. "I- I didn't." she confessed in a small voice.

Josephine smiled sadly. "I know Elsa..it's not in you and not a matter of you didn't but you couldn't."

Elsa nodded knowing she was right. Sometimes she felt like it was a curse caring for someone so low. She wished she could be like Hans but the thought of him makes her quickly change her mind.

She knocked on the door of Eleanor's hut but received no answer. Noticing the candle light was out she let herself in. "Eleanor I have dinner for ya." She smiled looking around but was greeted by an empty cot.

Panic struck her but she calmed herself. "It's okay Elsa maybe she just…walking around. Getting air." nodding she placed the food down on the barrel then went off in search of the girl.

Turning the corner she was knocked to the ground by a solid chest. "Miss Elsa I'm so sorry." Baxter apologized helping her up.

"It's alright." Elsa said dusting herself off. "What is the hurry?" He looked thoroughly worried and distressed.

"The two slaves that master Kai put me in charge of…I went to take them supper and they were gone." Baxter explained panting, his red bangs clung to his head in sweat.

Elsa's stomach dropped at the thought she sprinted with Baxter to the house to alert her father. He of course was in the study.

"Father!" She yelled not bothering to knock. She entered to see Anna sitting on the couch with him she did not look pleased.

"Elsa what's wrong?" He asked standing.

"The-three of the slaves including mine escaped we can't find them." Agnarr's face darkened.

"Baxter tell Kai to get the dogs and horses and some men."

Baxter nodded then hurried away. Elsa approached her father. "I'm coming too." Anna looked at her strangely Elsa barely ever got involved with hunts.

Agnarr too looked surprised. "She's my slave and I am responsible for her." Elsa said strongly. A resurgence of pride course through him.

"Very well. Go get your dog and horse. Hurry." Elsa ran to the stables. "Bruno come on boy." She rushed out excited at her first slave hunt.

The old bloodhound panted waking up from his nap his eyes shone at his owner from under his folds of skin.

"Easy Bullseye." She cooed at her brown horse. Her two companion were the most loyal and had proven themselves numerous times which she tried to repay even when her father offered her rarer finds she refused.

Once saddled Bullseye allowed her to mount him sending him out of the stables with Bruno following behind. She joined the other men in the hunting party. Kai upon his black steed trotted up to her.

"Stay out of my way girl." He harshly said.

Elsa didn't care though. She had her own hunt to attend to. She galloped to Eleanor's hut and got off Bullseye taking Bruno inside. He sniffed around and inhaled the scent to the outside he looked to the back of the cabins and whined.

Elsa looked back to the men who were exiting out the front. She turned to Bruno. "Find em." she husked, it didn't take much coaxing to send the dog into a run while she followed.

Bullseye easily cleared the fence with Bruno. "Run like the wind!" Elsa called to her horse, all she wanted was to find Eleanor before the others did.

* * *

A bay call resounded through the air alerting the siblings. "Oh no." Chilufya breathed he grabbed Lehana Amare's hand and broke out into a sprint with Mapenze close behind.

They tripped over the twigs and vines trying frantically to hurry. Soon the sound of hooves could be heard.

"Take cover in the roots." Chilufya ordered, they split up and hid in the roots away from each other. Lehana Amare tucked herself deep in an uprooted tree.

The dog call got closer and closer. Lehana Amare's heart beat as if it was the last time it would get the chance to do such.

She saw the dog with its nose to the ground smelling. He was dirty and covered in mud.

She gritted her teeth as his nose led him right to her tree. He looked up into her eyes. "Please be quiet. Shh." She pleaded hoping he could have some type of understanding. To her dismay he threw his head back and howled loudly than began digging.

She expected him to bite her or attack but he just pressed his wet nose to her neck wagging happily at finding what his master was looking for.

His tongue slipped against her shoulder. He continued licking her salty skin loving the taste.

She touched his short fur trying to pull him off but he was strong. The hooves got closer making Lehana Amare grab hold of the dog tugging him into the tree.

Ducking all she could see were dirty boots coming off of the horse. The dog let out a tiny woof squirming out of her hold running to his master.

"What is it Bruno?" She recognized that voice. The dog barked spinning around them looking back into roots.

Kneeling down and poking a face in confirmed Lehana Amare's suspicions. Yes, it was her albino.… She shook her head and changed her thoughts…it was the albino.

"Thank god." Elsa sighed out. She moved aside some of the branches and stepped into the bushel. She gasped. "You're hurt!" Lehana Amare looked at herself until she spotted a few cuts along her arm. She hadn't even noticed.

In her observations Elsa managed to get closer until she was completely invading Lehana Amare's personal space. She looked up into her eyes and tried to back away but was stopped by the wall the bottom of the trunk provided.

She noticed the haggard way Elsa was breathing. Her arms slowly rose up to her hips resting there. Lehana Amare felt her eyes slowly closing. Her body sold her out as she rested her hands on Elsa's chest logic saying push but something else saying pull her closer. She was afraid of what would come from both choices so she remained still. Allowing the albino to put her nose into her now dirty hair inhaling.

* * *

It would be so easy. So simple to just take her right now in the safety of the tree trunk and the soft clean soil that remained beneath them. Already just holding her made Elsa feel amazing, she couldn't imagine what it would feel like to…

Elsa's mind created images of her atop Eleanor. Moving their bodies with the rhythm of her thrusts. She whimpered at the feeling of her pants tightening. She pressed herself completely to her too heated to care.

She snapped out of the perverse thoughts at the sound of Bruno growling.

She poked her head out of the tree to see the light of lanterns and the sound of dogs barking. She ran to Bullseye's saddle pouch and took out rope. She would not come willing.

* * *

Eleanor exited the trunk looking around to see Elsa rummaging in around in the saddle. She tried her hard to resist the feeling of relief that tried to grow within her.

Elsa turned to her looking unsure. She noticed the rope and stiffened her body prepared to run.

Elsa huffed through her nose she would have to act quickly if she was to safely extract Eleanor from the situation. She let out a sharp whistle to Bruno while nodding her head in the girl's direction. He leaps at her easily knocking her frame forward to the ground with a thud. She coughed as the air was knocked out of her Lungs. Elsa reacted instantly throwing herself at the slave with the rope. Her hands fumbled over themselves while she clumsily tried to tie a knot. Eleanor wiggled an arm from and butted Elsa in the face with her elbow. Elsa grunted shaking her head. _That would most definitely bruise._

The blonde grabbed the rebel arm and tied a triple knot, the girl wiggled and managed to buck her off. "Bruno grab her!" She called to the hound who moved swiftly, clutching his the back target's neck in a calm yet firm hold. She hissed out a breath and stilled when she felt particularly sharp teeth grinding into her skin.

Elsa touched her now swollen cheek and sighed grabbing a second rope out of Bullseye's pouch. When she returned to her prize she knelt down by her lower form taking advantage of the position they were in Elsa put a timid hand on Eleanor's creamy chocolate calf loving the feeling of it.

* * *

Lehana Amare let go of the air she had been holding when she felt Elsa swat away the animal that had her neck in its jaws. She let out a tiny yelp when she felt a hand touching the back of her leg. She didn't look behind her when she pulled her leg back and kicked backwards. She smiled, satisfied when she heard a pained grunt.

Her eyes scanned for her brothers through the forest while the Albino bonded the restraints around her legs. She felt shame at the fact that she was bested by this meek moon demon.

* * *

Elsa stood feeling triumphant with capturing her prize. _This must have been how the others felt when they caught a runaway._

* * *

Lehana felt herself being lifted in the blonde's arms while she hoisted her upon the back of the horse that snorted. Elsa got on, sitting behind her. She cradled Lehana Amare who leaned against her arms.

She clicked her teeth sending the horse into a soft trot. They headed off in the direction of the estate. Lehana Amare looked back. _At least Chilufya and Mapenze would have a better chance at escaping._ A peace overcame her with that thought. The loud sounds of gunshots startled both girls to turn in direction of the noise. "Oh no.." Elsa muttered then spurred her horse to the commotion. The closer the steed galloped to it the more Lehana Amare heard dogs and shouting men _. It sounded like a hunting party…but what were they hunting and why would Elsa ca-_

The princess' heart plummeted at the realization. She sat upon the horse and tried to wiggle free of her restraints. Elsa growled growing agitated. "Stop that, we have to get to your brothers first don't you understand!" The sharp tone Elsa used caused Lehana to look up at her in the eye. She used them to send a silent plea to the girl hoping that she would know what she was trying to convey. Elsa stared back but said nothing. Feeling defeated Lehana Amare opened her mouth ready to expose her crucial secret when the sound of a man's agonized scream ripped through the air.

Elsa spurred the animal to run faster leaving Bruno behind. When they entered the forest Lehana Amare's eyes desperately searched for any signs of her brothers but instead caught sight of the silhouettes of horses and dogs charging forward.

More gunshots sounded followed by a roaring voice. "YOU DAMN FOOL DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH THESE SLAVES COST! CALL BACK THE DOGS!" It was that plump man whose name escaped her.

Elsa stopped her horse when a deafening silence thickened the air sending shivers down Lehana Amare's arm. She and Elsa glanced at each other before she got off the horse and walked in the direction the men were in. Lehana Amare suddenly became very aware of every sound within the dark wood as she sat tied atop a horse.

* * *

Elsa pushed her way through the thick bushes and thickets when she spotted the large search party, some were talking among themselves and some were huddled over something. She absent mindlessly rubbed her hand roughly over a black hound's head. She continued to seek out Kai. It was when she looked down at her hand wet with what she assumed was slobber that she halted her steps. Saliva wasn't crimson. Elsa's breath hitched, she ran to look and see what the soldiers were huddled over and gasped covering her mouth with her clean hand.

"Shame init?" Kai gruffed walking up behind her. "I had high hopes for this one, he was quite impressive. The dogs got him before we could." Elsa hated his tone, as if this was a prized hen that got mauled by a hog.

She balled her fist in a silent rage. "What am I going to tell his sister?" She whispered, the dreadful thoughts of breaking the news to Eleanor filled her mind. Her stomach twisted in disgust at the sound of Kai's sickening laugh. How could he be so lighthearted at the gruesome sight that lay before them?

"They're property miss Elsa, they don't got feelings, unable to have emotions. We don't tell them anything except to get back to work." He placed a firm hand on her shoulder. The sound of struggles neared as workers held down the third slave that escaped, he fought fiercely then paused at the sight of his kin's mangled body before him. He screamed in a weird language that sounded like babble. He collapsed to his knees and roared as if in pain and sorrow. Tears spilled over in his eyes and snot leaked through his.

"Still think they can't feel emotions." Elsa challenged glaring at him while the slave allowed the men to bind him looking defeated. Elsa shook her head walking away back to where she left Eleanor.

She returned to only find Bullseye with an empty saddle grazing. "It never ends." She bemoaned getting ready to go off in search of the girl only to look up and see Bruno panting heavily while staring at a large bushel.

* * *

"Go away…Shoo. Scat!" Lehana Amare spat at the dog who continued to give away her position while she rub her ropes against a thorny branch trying to snap them. She froze when a bush was pulled away to reveal her albino who raised an eyebrow at her using the branch's ministrations. Huffing Elsa grabbed the girl already exhausted and ready to go home. Lehana Amare studied her features and noticed how stoic they became. Something was obviously bothering her.

* * *

After mounting they were finally heading home, few hooves sounded off when Elsa looked behind her to see Kai and two other men riding towards them. Lehana Amare eyed him boldly which he took care to ignore less he lose his temper.

"Elsa do you know what happened here?" He asked ridding his horse in front hers.

"I sure do." She replied accusingly. "And so will my father." She added causing the two men to cringe. They feared their master's silent wrath much more than Kai who was angry all the time.

"Or you could tell him something else that won't get everyone in severe trouble costing some whippings and even their jobs." Lehana Amare looked to Elsa with a confused expression.

"And why would I do that? Just to save your hide Kai?" Kai gestured to the boys behind. "To save their hide Elsa. Here's what happened; we found one of the slaves you found the other but that slave got away." Lehana Amare perked up. _One her beautiful boys escaped!_ She thought happily.

Elsa looked down then furrowing her eyebrows in thought then glanced up at Kai with a serious face giving him a slight nod. He smiled then trotted off to take his own route back.

Lehana Amare fought to stay awake but the soft rocking of the saddle lulled her sleep. Elsa grinned looking down at her.

Guilt filled her as she looked up, not from the slave's brutal end but from the fact that her sadness didn't route from his death but the grief it will cause her Eleanor.


	8. I love your Cock

Deathly glares drilled into Elsa's forehead as she stood side by side with her father proudly using him as a shield. Kai's men stood lined up waiting for their punishment to be given.

Elsa noticed Hans pulling up in a cart looking a complete mess. Probably just back from a drinking binge. Elsa knew she would have to lay down the law and make sure he knew that Eleanor was completely off limits.

Turning her attention back to her father who was currently killing his workers with his silence, they kept their heads down.

"The slave that perished unfortunately, I shouldn't have to tell you but he was irreplaceably expensive. Probably enough to buy one or two of you out of your contracts but that is none of importance right now." The men sighed, shoulders slumping as the realization of the slave value sunk in.

"Now all of you are to pay me back...with Your lives. You will work for me until you have compensated for the slave's cost." Elsa could see their hearts sink knowing they would now be working for her father for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Lehana Amare stood ajar in the distance being held by a man waiting for her turn to face the master.

Dismissed the workers trudge away dejectedly. Ushered over she found herself facing a rather calm Agnarr. A strained grunt caught her attentions, to the side she glanced over.

"Chilufya.." She breathed out. Her brother looked up at her from kneeling. His eyes were red and filled with sorrow. While Elsa explained how she found Lehana Amare proudly the princess faced the broken, chained king for answers.

"Chilufya, Mapenze escaped." She informed hoping the news would brighten his demeanor but he merely shook his head gulping.

"He did not escape sister...he was mauled like a hog by these devils dogs." He hissed with rage consuming his form as his breath rasped.

Crickets sounded off as a chill settled in the early morn, the sun was off by about thirty minutes. Lehana Amare's lips trembled as the fate of her beloved cousin finalized in her heart hardening it with hate for these creatures. Fury threw resolve away and was replaced by her wrath.

Taking action she stomped on her captures foot and elbowed him. The man tried to grab at her only to be punched by her brother who was held back by two people but even that couldn't completely restrain him.

Elsa gasped while Agnarr looked on with amusement. Lehana Amare used her vice reflexes and grabbed Kai's trophy sword from its sheath he kept for show around his belt. Moving to Agnarr she held it to his neck allowing all of her hate to pour out of her eyes which shone dangerously. Little did she know was that this display only pleased Agnarr more.

"Elsa." He sharply called not breaking eye contact with Lehana Amare. He held up a authoritative hand to the men who tried to grab the aggressive girl.

"Y- Yes father?" She replied, timidly stepping forward taking her hat off her head. He turned slightly with the blade still pressed against his throat. "She is your slave deal with her as you see fit. And as for him.." He looked to Chilufya who was wrestled to the ground by five men. "I don't want to break his spirit but I do want him obedient to me...keep him chained for two weeks. Change them regularly, I don't want his exquisite skin damaged."

Elsa looked to Lehana Amare gulping when she looked back with a severe gaze.

Elsa looked to her father who raised an eyebrow. He wanted her to take charge of the situation instead of always relying on him. "You two.." Elsa cleared her throat wanting to sound more assertive. "Take the sword from her then... bring her back to her hut..I'll deal with her there." Her father looked impressed and quite proud his gaze faltered however when Hans stumbled over with a annoyed looked at being left out of whatever was happening. Lehana Amare gave him contemptuous eyes as he raked his eyes over her body appreciative.

"What's going on?..." Hans strutted over to her. "And who is this lovely addition to your flock father?" He slurred, his voice licentious.

Lehana Amare almost rolled her eyes but restrained herself while Agnarr looked to Elsa, silently telling her that it was time for her to step up and become what she was meant to be.

 _It was time for this dove's feathers to blacken._

"Hans this is Eleanor and she is off limits to everyone...especially you." Her voice sounded of jagged ice which threw her tormentor off his feet with confusion.

"Balderdash!" He obnoxiously sounded in her face. She faltered for a moment then gained back resilience as Lehana Amare was dragged off. She inched closer to his face whispering ominously. "Touch her and I will make sure that you have nothing once this land is mine." He huffed up and glared back. Elsa knew this meant war but she had to prove herself to her father.

When Hans stomped away Agnarr put a firm and delighted hand on her shoulder then he too left for his study.

Elsa took a breath wanting to cool off her hot face from the tension she just plowed through. She felt a surge of confidence take over all the way down to her toes. She held her head up and chest out then sauntered away. She would wash up before she faced her woman. The thought sent a tingle down Elsa's arms and stomach and she decided she loved it.

* * *

Anna peeped her head out of her room looking both ways in the hallway. When the close was clear she quietly snuck out, tip- toeing downstairs. She fixed her hair and the dark blue skirt she wore consisting of a lavender round-cut lining with points, and rose periwinkle print, she also sported a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings. Once outside she fitted her magenta bonnet with purple lining then was off.

Hoping to not be noticed she searched high and low waving to the workers who smirked waving back all dreaming of what it be like to get under the master's daughters skirt unbeknownst to her.

She smiled once she found what she was looking for or more accurately who.

He was amazing causing her to sigh enchantingly putting a hand to her chest. She approached slowly biting her lip nervously. He grunted as he chopped wood with ease with his perfectly chiseled arms. Anna's eyes hooded as she eyes his dark chocolate skin. The comparison made her lick her lips.

When he looked up Anna halted transfixed by his dark powerful eyes. He had just been groomed she could tell by his thick stubble and short woolly hair. She wanted to her rub her fingers through his locks so badly. _Bet it feels like a sheep. A soft...curly...sexy sheep._ He chopped another piece sending it askew so Anna picked it up and handed it to him, shyly smiling. He nodded his head to her and took the piece. She folded her hands behind her back swinging side to side. She turned away for a quick moment gushing, putting a hand to her reddening cheek. "He likes me." She whispered to herself giddily.

* * *

Chilufya sighed looking away awkwardly. _What did this white child want?_ She began speaking in jumbles not stopping awkwardly chuckling. It was bad enough that he didn't understand her but she just made it worse with her rambling and word vomit.

He nodded pretending to understand which made her jump up and down excitedly then went back to work. So the girl much to his dismay made herself comfortable on another chopping stump next to him eyeing his body curiously while he worked. He had to admit she looked rather adorable resting her chin on her closed fists that leaned on her lap. He shook his head at the ridiculous thoughts and returned to work just ignoring her creepy unfaltering gaze.

* * *

Elsa rolled the sleeves of her white linen shirt tucking it into her black breeches and hesitantly opened the door to Eleanor's hut. She spotted the girl huddled up on her cot. Her shoulders shook as her dry whimpers were the only sound to be heard. Elsa sighed knowing she must have heard about her brother's demise. She approached carefully sitting down.

The blonde reached her hand out and rested it on her body only this time she didn't flinch away. Elsa moved closer rubbing her shoulder. "I'm so sorry about your brother. I wish I could have done something." Eleanor stayed silent wiping her eyes sitting up. She looked to Elsa huffing and turning away. Before that though Elsa caught a look of disbelief in her eyes. _But that couldn't be, right she didn't understand English right? unless..._

Elsa decided to test this ridiculous theory.

* * *

Lehana Amare decided she could tolerate her presence. To be honest she didn't really care.

"Well he was just a slave..." She gasped whipping her head to Elsa who held her nose up smugly. _If this albino says one more thing-_ "Well I guess his death wasn't a total waist...my father gained six lives in exchange." That was it. Lehana Amare tackled her to ground not intending to hurt but kill. She grabbed at Elsa's throat squeezing it. Elsa used her weight and turned them over to be flipped by Lehana Amare's feet. She landed on her back with a thud. Lehana Amare grabbed the oil lantern about to smash it over Elsa's head until she held her hands up wincing.

"WAIT WAIT! I didn't mean it, I truly am sorry for your brother's loss but... I just wanted to see if you could understand me or not." _Shit_. Lehana Amare dropped the lantern regretting the grave mistake she made. She sunk down upon the cot devastated. Elsa got up slowly and joined her. She waited for the girl to look up but minuets passed without a single glance so she awkwardly tapped her shoulder. Lehana Amare finally looked to her.

"I won't tell anyone." Elsa said reassuringly. Lehana Amare turned forward not saying a word.

"I know this probably isn't the best time but it may cheer you up." Elsa stood in front of her smiling. "Would you like to see my cock?" She asked confidently. Lehana Amare's eyes widen as she slowly looked down to the crotch of Elsa's pants. Elsa backed away tripping over herself. "NO! That's not what I meant...uh I uh.." She floundered over herself. "I meant my cockerels...Would you like to see my birds?" Lehana Amare sighed and stood up. She roughly yanked Elsa to her feet. They stilled for a few seconds until Lehana Amare gestured for Elsa to lead the way impatiently.

* * *

Elsa led her to the bird house which she considered her little refuge. She offered to take her hand but Lehana Amare apathetically ignored it stepping in.

There was feathers everywhere with a particular smell. "This is where I spend most of my time. Wanna see the chicks?" Elsa asked. Lehana Amare nodded and looked over the pen that Elsa opened to reveal sweet little black fluff balls chirping at seeing the person they imprinted on.

She reached in and scooped one up carefully. She nodded for Lehana Amare to open her palms which after she placed the little chick at the center of her cupped hands.

Lehana Amare couldn't help but smile and gush at the fluffy bird, rubbing it with her thumb.

"You can come in here anytime you want." Elsa added causing the girl to nod gratefully.

Putting the bird down Lehana Amare watched Elsa begin to feed the birds. She saw a particularly large rooster in a pen.

She moved closer to the bird admiring its impressive size and beautiful plumage. He turned his head sizing her up. His beak and talons were razor sharp and large.

* * *

When Elsa looked up terror filled her as she saw Eleanor moving towards her most aggressive cockerel whom she was only allowed to handle. He would try to tear the eyes out of anyone else.

"Oh no no no don't touch him, He doesn't fancy people!" Elsa rushed over to pull her away but stopped when Eleanor instead of putting her hand atop his head used two fingers running them through his chest. He puffed himself up trying to impress the female that knew her way around a bird.

"Well best the Dutch..." Elsa mused removing her hat scratching her head. "Now that's downright suspicious. He's been through the mill because of Hans and ever since then has been nasty to everyone and anyone."

"Guess he knows a pretty Philly when he sees one. His name is Adrall." Elsa chuckled removing the bird from his pen. They both sat down in a corner while Elsa put Adrall in Lehana Amare's lap. The bird happily relaxed in her hold loving her masterful fingers.

Lehana Amare took a breath closing her eyes. "I hate you Elsa..." Elsa was both surprised by her beautifully accented, smooth voice and hurt by the admission. Lehana Amare cracked one eye open and bumped the pouting blonde with her elbow. "But I love your cock."

Elsa perked up a little as a small grin made its way to her lips.

 _It was a start._


	9. A Wall

Fanaka hummed while washing linens in the small tub. She sighed looking up at the outside feeling peace. She ran a finger through her bouncy light brown curls which grew back in very well. Little did she know was that she was being stalked by a snake. "Well hello there." A smooth voice sounded. She looked up to see Hans smirking slowly approaching. She understood certain words thanks to some of the slaves that took the time to teach her. She nodded respectively to him and continued working. She took careful breaths while he ran a finger through her hair pulling certain locks down straightening them then letting them bounce back into place.

"Such pretty skin.." He drawled running a finger along her neck softly. She continued ignoring him hoping he would falter in his advances. "Not like these other niggers around here. Your skin is soft, not too black." She could hear the disdain in his voice as he spoke. He knelt behind her and began rubbing his nose along her shoulder blades. A hand wrapped around her midsection. He slowly stood her up and turned her around not noticing the single tear running down her caramel cheek. He grabbed her hand pulling her towards the back shelf loving how she wasn't resisting. She had a large scar on her back always there to remind her to stay submissive. Meant less trouble. He kissed her neck lathering it wet.

Chilufya turned the corner with an excited Anna skipping backwards telling him a story he couldn't possibly follow. "And so when we got to the lake she nearly fell in trying to get away from bank because I said there was a gator in the wa-"

Hans pulled up from his new interest narrowing his eyes at his sister.

"Anna!" He barked walking over to them. Anna turned not looking happy about getting interrupted at the best part.

"What!?" She barked back.

"What are you doing with this nigger?" He pointed to the much more taller and intimidating man who sighed just wanting to deliver the wood to the kitchen to move on to the next task.

"Talking. I can talk to him all I want so don't even think about causing trouble with me." She pointed a bold finger at him. Hans backed off, ever since Anna punched him in the face on their boat sending him into the water for picking on Elsa he kinda feared the other redhead. He didn't care about her and her stupid hobbies anyways.

When he turned around to go back to his new enjoyment to pass the time the slave girl was gone leaving no inclination of the direction she escaped to.

He groaned throwing his hands in the air stalking off.

"So why are your feet chained?" Anna asked but interrupted herself, gasping she put a hand on Chilufya's chest feeling the abs and muscle beneath his linen tunic. "Nice." She mumbled to herself. "Anyways so as I was saying she fell into the water thinking a gator was after her." Anna started again grabbing Chilufya's two fingers dragging him forward not noticing the roll of his eyes.

Once in the barn Anna and Chilufya sat down taking a break in front of the well that stood right out front. Him from work and her from telling stories.

"Whew wow you did a lot of work. You are crazy strong or something." She poked his hard bicep. "You must be hung up and dried with thirst." Anna made a drinking motion with her hand. Chilufya looked to her then got up and went to the well while grabbing a satchel that hung on a beam support. He filled it and brought it back to Anna.

"No no no." She said shaking her head. He looked confused then began examining the water to see why she would refuse it. Grabbing the satchel she continued." It's all Hunkey Dorey but I actually wanted to get you something to drink." With that she got up and poured the water out perplexing the man even further. Walking to the well she gave him a dazzling smile that caused him to become more aware of his heart beat. He took a moment and put a questioning hand upon his chest. Once full Anna returned handing him the vessel which he hestitantly took and began drinking.

 _These white women make no sense._ He thought as he gratefully gulped down the water.

"I'd get you some John Barleycorn if I could get my hands on a bottle." She chuckled jabbing him with her elbow. Not knowing how to thank her he took her dainty index finger and gently shook it making the girl giggle. It was a sweet sound one he could see himself enjoying in the future. He went off to finish his work and of course like a love sick puppy Anna trailed after him. He looked down at her smirking lightly, he bumped her gently drawing out another angel like giggle.

* * *

"And that is called a bank." Elsa informed Lehana Amare who nodded following her through the pretty woods by the plantation. She was slightly glad Elsa knew her secret since she could continue her lessons in learning English. Bruno bounced around them sniffing anything and everything.

"And what color is your hair again?" She mustered to say. Elsa touched her braid examining it. "Blonde." She answered.

Lehana Amare nodded. "Blund." She tried to copy just making Elsa chuckle. "What?" She asked. "Nothing just it's blonde. Blonde." Elsa confirmed looking to Bullseye who grazed peacefully. "Maybe you could teach me your native language." Lehana Amare hooded her eyelids "No." She responded curtly, walking off. Elsa ran and energetically jumped in front of her with a smug expression. "Well from now on we'll trade, if you want to learn English you have to teach me your language." Lehana Amare raised her eyebrows at the clever challenge. She couldn't help but grin shaking her head.

"You are getting smarter moon demon I do not know if I like that." Elsa tilted her head and walked beside the girl folding her hands behind her back.

"Moon demon? What's a moon demon?" She asked curious. Lehana Amare shrugged. "It is what you are." She responded with an obvious tone. Elsa shook her head.

"I'm not a moon demon what even is that?" She asked, now feeling amused.

"It is people who can not take the sun so they stay out at night and therefore your skin gets white and pale like the moon." Lehana Amare explained in a dignified tone.

"Well I admit that is a very interesting theory but I must correct when I say that I am no moon demon just an ordinary person." Elsa replied plainly.

Growing tired of walking Lehana Amare plopped down in a patch of grass joined by the blonde. "Well I must correct when I say that you are anything but ordinary." Elsa looked down dejectedly feeling subconscious. "Yeah I know." She mumbled plucking the grass.

"I am not talking about your cock Elsa, I could careless about it." Lehana Amare said bluntly. Elsa blushed at her brash wording but to her that was what a manhood was called in English.

"Well thank you." Elsa said. "Do not thank me it wasn't a...a.." she thought for a moment for the word.

"Compliment?" Elsa aided. She nodded sighing. Her mind caught up to her relinquishing her relief from the momentary distraction Elsa provided.

"Elsa...what is going to happen to me?" She whispered not really meaning to ask it. She just wanted to know if this was the reality she would have to accept.

Elsa didn't face her instead keeping quiet. Standing Lehana Amare walked away quickly leaving the girl to her own thoughts.

Walking back she almost got lost in her own mind until she heard a rough call. "You girl get your ass over here!" A man called. In front of him was a sack of potatoes.

"Pick it up and take this to the house." He instructed, demonstrating what he wanted with his hands. Lehana Amare checked his arms to make sure nothing was wrong with them. Her disobedience caused the man to back slap her in the face sending her to the dirt. She moved her jaw wincing.

"Pick it up and take this to the house!" He said again. Lehana Amare's pride got the better of her forcing her to stand and stare into his black eyes. Even living in hell she refused to be subservient to its demons.

He struck her again and again until her neck and lower jaw shone purple with swelling, still she refused.

He kicked her knees and picked up the bag. _There, not so hard, knew he could do it._ He then poured the heavy potatoes over Lehana Amare's head. She shielded herself from the produced giving her a headache. When the sack was empty it was a thrown to the ground.

"Now then pick these up, put them in the sack and take it to the house, I know you don't understand me but I know that you know what want.. I can see it in your eyes." He instructed once more ending with a growl. Lehana Amare looked around at the mess and stayed in place. The man threw his head back laughing, she braced at the reaction expecting another blow but it never came.

He knelt down staring her in the eye. "You think you're special huh? Stubbornness, I've seen worse, dealt with worse..." he leaned in closely whispering. "broken worse." Standing up he continued. "Your the type that doesn't care about physical pain. So the only way to through to you is to.." He whistled over a young slave boy who fearfully approached. His dark skin had red patches Probably burnt from the sun. "This here is Edward." He placed a hand on his shoulder shaking it lightly. "Now Eddie here is a good little boy who does as he is told quickly and efficiently. He knows his place and is smart; So every time you refuse to obey an order I will beat the living shit out of poor little Eddie." Eddie stood still. His face held no reaction knowing there was no escape. He didn't look at Lehana Amare to even silently beg her to listen, he just swayed a little on his bare feet.

"Now Let's try this again." The taskmaster began taking the baton off of his belt weighing it in his hands. "Pick up these potatoes, put them in the sack and take it to the house." Lehana Amare hesitated which earned Eddie a vicious blow to the shoulder. He cried out flinching away but didn't move.

The princess looked to him desperately surly the boy was faster then this devil and could easily escape. The taskmaster beat Eddie again and again. The strikes made a terrible noise, like a hammer hitting a slab of meat, one could hear Eddie's flesh being tenderized. Tears salted his cheeks but he remained. His arms began to crunch under the the force being dealt to him.

When the taskmaster raised his weapon to hit him in the head, Lehana Amare quickly began picking up the studs placing them in the sack not wanting the young one to suffer anymore. Her face burned with shame as the taskmaster smiled triumphantly. "I like your spirit but even you animals have morals." He snorted spitting on the ground watching the princess carry out his commands. Walking to the house she nearly tripped with the load. Looking back to Eddie she expected a hateful gaze but the boy just stood there no emotion until he was excused to go back to his duties.

Lehana Amare caught the man's eye from across the yard. She aimed her daggers at his a silent declaration of war.

Walking off she stared at the others and decided she refused to be like them. Holding her head high she wouldn't feel shame and she would escape this hell.

* * *

Chilufya enjoyed the peace he finally had since the little redhead jogged away waving. He grabbed the plow and began dragging it to the field slowly. His muscles strained against his shirt with each tug. A black man in finer clothing approached not looking pleased.

He opened his mouth in a whiny tone, his words were nothing but nonsense to Chilufya who picked up on some minor words he was taught.

Chilufya eyed him dismissively he could tell the man was set aback by his daunting aura. He backed up a little but was shoved out of the way by Lehana Amare who looked him up and down grimacing as if he was nothing.

"Lehana Amare would it be foolish of me to ask how you are fairing?" Chilufya asked in good humor grabbing the contraption once again dragging it to the field.

"No more than your usual questions. But I came here to help you before I go to the kitchen yard." she followed after him.

"Listen to you using the white devil's words. They think their tools give them power but don't realize without them they have nothing." She smiled at his strong words. They would never break him no matter how heavy the chains he wore

"You may be stronger but you are still at a great disadvantage. I will touch you quickly how to understand them and how to speak back." She left no room for argument. So he sighed.

Once at the field he put the straps over his shoulders while Lehana Amare used the ones in the front. He began to push while she pulled.

* * *

Kai lit a cigar on his way to check the fields to make sure they were being prepared properly. He frowned upon arriving to see Eleanor helping her brother.

"Isaac!" He called to the worker who came looking at the same sight his superior. "Go retrieve her, she's not meant to work in fields." Isaac slurred folding his arms.

"I reckon. Too pretty wouldn't want her to get calluses." He spoke with a thick Irish accent. Kai patted his back laughing. "Hey I'd have a go at her."

* * *

Lehana Amare wiped the sweat from her brow but continued on. Both she and Chilufya looked up to see a brunette haired young man jogging towards them.

"You there." He pointed to her. "Come on now ya not allowed to gallivant around in fields. Let's go." He waved her over.

Chilufya noticed his sister's lower eyelid twitch an early sign of her temper about to unleash itself.

He gripped her arm whispering in her ear. "Save your fangs for the real fights. Go." She looked to him then sighed following the man away from the field and back to the kitchens.

* * *

"Come in." Agnarr replied to the single knock that sounded. Walked in the lovely Josephine smiling, Agnarr grinned back nodding to her.

"I brought you your lunch sir." She said sweetly putting the tray down upon his desk.

"Thank you. How are you this afternoon?" He asked putting a hand up to her signifying she needn't help him fix his tea.

"I am well sir thank you for asking." He stood up grabbing a package from a chair. "Here this is for you." He handed her the box which opened slightly to reveal a pretty dress.

Josephine sighed pouting. "Sir you really must stop coddling me, I'm nothing special." He chuckled kissing her forehead. A gesture she thought to be quite odd and at some point felt uncomfortable being the vie of his affections but in someway felt nothing sexual from his favor sensing it was more platonic.

"Nonsense. Of course you're special, you're the closest thing Elsa has to a good friend and you mean a lot to her and this family." Josephine grinned lopsidedly. "I care about both her and Anna quite a lot too sir."

"Has Hans bothered you?" He asked pulling back. Josephine shook her head. "Not since last winter when you scolded him." She confirmed. Her mother walked in with a duster and kissed the side of her head then began working.

Agnarr eyed her oddly. "Good. Remember you are to alert anyone and they will bring the news to me understood?" She nodded and left with the dismissal of his hand. Standing he closed the door locking it then turned to May who was busy dusting the cabinets. He pushed himself lightly against her and gently took the duster away placing it on one of the shelves.

"Josephine grows more and more beautiful everyday." He said wistfully.

"Thank you sir." May replied swallowing thickly. She felt powerful hands begin to run over the lengths of her exposed arms. He turned her to face him and planted a kiss on her full lips.

After his wife died watching May raise his children made Agnarr start to imagine certain things, feelings stirred within him until one quiet night he led the very young slave to his room and took her repeatedly. The secret of Josephine's father's identity was kept secret between the two of them.

Agnarr trailed his mouth along May's shoulder to her neck. "I want another child, preferably a boy." He mumbled against her skin. She sighed looking up at him.

"Tonight I'll come to you sir." She informed but Agnarr shook his head messing up his strawberry blonde locks. He looked into her honey brown eyes with lust, squeezing her hips. "No. No I can't wait, now." May braced herself when Aganarr pushed his body against hers kissing her desperately. He moaned leading her over to the couch sitting them down.

Slowly he began undoing the laces on her dress. Noticing the lack of emotion in her eyes he asked. "May am I horrible to you?" She took notice of how unsure he sounded, a tone he would only use with her. She gave a whimsical glance. "No sir. You're not, you're very gentle." He nodded as the corners of his lips rose up a little.

"Good. And call me Agnarr you know what it does to me." Letting him continue on, May remember her first night with the man. She stood at a crossroad. She was young and very frightened but was presented with two paths. One path required her to fight and she saw no point in it since it was nothing but a dead end and was rather tiresome. Another required patience and strength and was less trying then its twin. So she choose that one and felt as little pain possible. Yet as she lay there allowing the man who owned her to have his way she couldn't help but wonder what would have happen if she choose the first path, the possibilities, to this day she regretted not exploring it.

Not trying, not fighting. The first path wasn't a dead end, it just had a wall that needed to be climbed by someone who didn't care about risks or pain, someone who wouldn't give up and scale the wall for their freedom.

* * *

"Fill the trough damn you!" Lehana Amare narrowed her eyes, furrowing her brow, she stood up straight and pulled her arm back swinging her fist at the taskmaster who fell backwards to ground. The rebel jumped on him and began squeezing his neck tightly until the man's face turned blue and purple. Other men came and yanked the girl off of him

She peered at him wickedly as she was dragged away and thrown into a dark abandoned cellar. Lehana Amare could here him groaning ordering someone to bring him ice.

She smirked rubbing and shaking out her hands.

 _Worth it._


	10. It's A Start

"I reckon You're not trying to escape again are you?"

Elsa looked up shielding her eyes from the sun above to spot Eleanor hanging from a tree that conveniently had a branch hanging over the fence of the slave yard.

She could hear the girl mumble something angrily but couldn't understand what she said. She looked down doe-eyed. "No." She responded shortly but Elsa remained planted in her spot staring up at her with a raised eyebrow.

Eleanor blushed, sighing heavily. "Yes." she admitted and earned a come-hither motion from Elsa's finger. Groaning she easily climbed down dusting off her now dirty dress.

"You have to stop running away.." Elsa began running her hand over her face. "You're only going to get caught and in trouble." Eleanor looked up solemnly then shook the expression away walking off not wanting to waste her words on someone so closed-minded. Elsa ran after her and hurried her walking pace to practically jogging to keep up with her.

"Not if I am fast enough." She challenged, popping her hip out it caught Elsa's attention for a second before she turned herself back to the girl.

"You don't understand what will happen to you if you are caught out there. Right now this is the best place for you." Elsa explained carefully.

"There are many places that are better for me then this place." Elsa nodded shifting her weight between her feet.

"There probably are; but for right now in your predicament this is best."

"I am still trying to figure out why I am in this pra-pro-prades."She grew frustrated as she took time to sound out the word. "Prademight-n-nent." She looked to Elsa for confirmation but she only shrugged mumbling. "Close enough." Then she put a hand on the girl's arm. "It's just the way things are."

Eleanor pointed at herself. "But why us, I am still trying to figure out the difference between you and me that isn't just skin deep." Elsa response as she held her head down hurt the princess more than she would ever admit.

Elsa's whisper was barely audible "We're not equal." But Eleanor shook her head. "I have no desire to be your equal Elsa; I desire freedom."

"But you can't have that right now this is the way the world works." Elsa's voice grew more desperate when Eleanor stepped closer gazing up into her deep azure eyes, since she believed that the eyes were windows to a person's fate.

"Then let's change the world. I can see that you are not meant to live in it as it is but what it should be." It wasn't a lie just not the whole truth, for she not only saw what Elsa was capable of but also saw herself, ever since she first encountered the moon demons it was at this moment that Lehana Amare was truly afraid.

* * *

Chilufya gritted his teeth as he hooked his leg over the fence. He was to meet his sister to go over escape plans but fate had a different path for the king.

"Whatcha doing?!" The loud voice startled Chilufya causing him to let go resulting in a very painful plummet to the ground. He cracked an eye open to spot the sun being blocked out by and adorably freckled face scrunched in an amused expression. Her braids that flopped over her shoulders reminded him a bunny's ears. "Stop climbing like a squirrel and come eat lunch." She ordered taking a seat on a fallen log patting the spot next to her. He got up and began dusting himself off. A part of him wanted to be frustrated at the girl for the interruption while the other part was relieved and grateful at his intense English lessons he'd been receiving so at least now he could understand parts of what his red bunny was saying. He halted mid-step at the thought then shook his head once attempting to clear it away.

Once sat down Anna handed him a small basket which contained fruit and bread with butter. He nodded to her clearing his throat. "Thank you…Aney." She gasped deeply then turned to him with a creepy grin enveloping her face while her eyebrows wiggled suggestively. Huffing at her actions he took an apple out ready to take a bite, he hesitated waiting for Anna to take her leave so he could eat in peace but instead she picked up another basket dangling it on her finger smirking. "I brought my own lunch." He sighed while dejectedly hanging his head. _This will be a long afternoon._

* * *

"Erm…would you like to…like to go on a picnic with me?" Elsa asked in a maladroit manner. Lehana Amare backed away. "No." she said while walking away. Elsa of course followed like the lovesick puppy she was. "Do you even know that is?' Elsa asked desperately.

"No."She repeated showing clear signs of disinterest. Stopping Elsa called out. "Wait!" Lehana Amare looked over her shoulder. "…I'll feed you." Elsa said in a final attempt. Suddenly she looked down to see Lehana Amare hooking their arms together grinning up at her toothily. Elsa shrugged. "Well at least I have some leverage…it's a start."

The couple then spotted a short distance away Chilufya sprinting in pure fear followed closely by his pursuer. Lehana Amare and Elsa blinked side glancing at each other then back at the cat and mouse, only it seemed the cat ran from the mouse.

"GET BACK HERE!" Anna screamed pumping her legs quickly.

"It's a start." Lehan Amare said plainly while Elsa tilted her head perplexed. "I've never seen her run that fast before." She mused making her companion giggle. "Let's go." She said pulling Elsa away.

* * *

They spread a blanket over the grass while Elsa set the basket she had prepared this morning down and began removing its contents.

Once settled Lehana Amare smirked while patiently listening to Elsa's terrible jokes. "So um I was wondering maybe we could be uh…" She trailed off making the princess tilt her head.

"What?" She asked lightheartedly. "Friends." Elsa finished. Lehana Amare's smile faltered. "Elsa.." She started turning away. "Your ignorance is a huge barrier for that to happen." Elsa looked surprised putting her hands to her chest. "I'm ignorant?" She questioned looking to her. She nodded sighing. "How?"

"Well for one you call me Eleanor instead of my true name."

"But I don't know your real name." Elsa stated a fair point causing a reevaluation for Lehana Amare. _She can't learn if one is not willing to teach._ Lehana Amare sat up straight. "Alright Elsa if you are willing to learn-"

"I am!" Elsa excitedly interrupted. Lehana Amare held up a hand. "Calm down. If you are willing to learn I will teach you about me and my culture…and then maybe..just maybe." Elsa waited anxiously for her conclusion. "Wecouldbecomefriendswhenwe'redone." Lehana Amare rushed out to prideful to really say it. Elsa abruptly grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously. She pulled it from her hold.

"Yes well we must exchange urine to finalize it." Elsa smile disappeared instantly and her eyes widened, then to Lehana Amare's horror she nodded. "Okay let's do it." She began undoing her trousers. "NO!" Lehana Amare yelped stopping her. "I was not being serious." _Maybe this girl was a little too open minded._

"And my name is Lehana Amare." She added as an afterthought.

Elsa opened her mouth to only be interrupted by a gun shot. Both jumped looking in the direction of the sound. Elsa stood up and assisted Lehana Amare up as well. They both ran back to find a commotion. The slaves were being gathered by the taskmasters and punishers to the pole. "This can't be good." Elsa whispered while she and her new companion joined the circle created pushing through to the front.

A young and strong looking slave was chained to the pole back stripped of clothing. Kai stood with a long whip in hand chewing tobacco while Hans stood smugly glaring. "Let this be lesson to all of you, if anyone looks away they get what he's getting tenfold, now then little Willy!" Kai said loudly. "What did you do?"

"I stopped Mr. Hans from rapping a Sara." The answer was followed by a sharp crack of the whip leaving a deep red stripe. Willy held in a cry clenching his hands. "Incorrect. Again. What did you do Will?"

Lehana Amare looked around but did not spot her brother anywhere. Her veins began to burn with anger as the treatment continued. "Bring the girl!" Kai instructed. Her breath hitched as Fanaka was dragged to the center and thrown to the ground. "See her!?" Kai yelled turning around to the on looking slaves and workers. "She is the property of the Arendelle family, it is therefore impossible to rape what belongs to you." He tore at her dress pulling it off. "You see nothing special." He gestured to her nudity while she kept her head down silently crying. "Just property."

"Now Willy let's try this one more time eh.. What did you do? All you have to say is "I disrespected the Sir Hans"." Instead Willy struggled to stand on his feet against the pole.

"I Stopped Mr. Hans from rapping Sara." His strong response made Lehana Amare cheer inwardly. She decided it was time to take action.

"Let's get out of here." Elsa suggested turning to the now empty spot beside her. She looked up with terror to see Lehana Amare grip the end of the whip and yank it out of Kai's, who was putting another strip of tobacco in his mouth, distracted hands.

A low mumble filled the air at the action. Kai stood frozen staring into Lehana Amare's eyes, they shone with her will to fight, she was nothing but a rebel and was proud of it.

"That is it!" Hans said trying to sound like his father but it came out as more of a whine. He marched over to Lehana Amare attempting to strike her but the blow was blocked by her elbow so instead he kicked in her knees back slapping her once she was on the ground. Before she could kill him adrenaline fueled Elsa to move forward and pick up the blunt handle of the whip. She used it to strike him against his cheek sending him into the mud. Lehana Amare along with everyone else stared with their mouths agape. Elsa lifted her, closed her mouth gently then faced Kai.

"Enough." She said in an evenly dark tone. Kai snickered spitting to the ground.

"Aye this is my punishment to give out Elsa, so take your new fuck pillow and move aside." Kai replied yawing. Elsa remained straightening her shoulders. "Kai we are not friends from now on you will address me as ma'am, and this may not be my punishment to give but this is my slave. I am an Arendelle and as you said these slaves belong to the Arendelle name, and I doubt that you are privileged enough to carry such a title so I say again one final time. Enough." Kai's face burned red as slowly the circle dispersed while two workers unchained Willy.

Kai growled walking off ordering someone to carry the fainted Hans up to his room.

Lehana Amare rounded her shoulders while she and Elsa walked away side by side.

"It's a start."


	11. One Lesson learned a Million More To Go

"He loves me…" Anna mused plucking the petal of her daisy. Chilufya reached over and plucked off his own petal. "He does not love you." The king confirmed shaking his head throwing the petal over his shoulder. Anna pouted giving him puppy eyes. He sighed abandoning his work of washing skins in the river, retrieving the petal and handing it to Anna who squealed happily.

She deliberately waved the petal in front of his face. "He loves me." With that she throw the petal into the water beside them. Chilufya rose up to grab and sort another skin that needed washing, during his distraction Anna accidentally knocked her satchel into the water.

"Dang it!" She cursed beginning to try and get it but couldn't quite reach. She inched closer to bank hoping to make a difference but the muddy bank proved to be nothing but a danger causing the girl to slip on its mud and plunge into the water.

Anna did her best to surface to call for help but as soon as she breached water filled her open mouth.

Chilufya turned to see Anna's spot on her blanket empty. It was a quick search for his eyes when they landed on the river to see the redhead choking and coughing on water struggling to stay afloat fruitlessly.

Reacting quickly Chilfuya sheds his shirt and jumped into the water. The currents were strong but the man was stronger refusing to be knock of his feet by the rushing water.

Anna felt herself being lifted from the water and pressed against Chilufya's naked chest. Her near death experience was forgotten by the girl and quickly replaced by giddiness as she felt up his abs. "Oh sweet Nilly there is a god." Anna cheered rubbing her face into neck.

Chilufya ignored her advances but winced when he felt her nails embed themselves like cat into his shoulders as he swam back to the river bank.

When they made it back Chilufya laid back in the grass taking a breathier. He stood up and went to put on his shirt until he realized he still had a red kitten attached to his chest. He grabbed her hips and tried to pry her from his form but the girl held on with surprising strength.

" _What the hell?"_ Chilfuya cursed trying to pull Anna away but his efforts failed. He groaned accepting defeat and decided to sit down and eat the lunch Anna made for him instead. He passed Anna her lunch as well and she gratefully took it. The pair at in comfortable silence with Anna still in Chilufya's lap, he didn't seem to mind anymore though finding comfort in the company she provided.

"Anna!" Both jumped at the sudden call ringing from the woods around them. "Anna!" Chilufya stood up with his new accessory still hanging on. Anna watched Kristoff emerge from thickets with a smile that disappeared as soon as his eyes fell on the pair current position. Anna finally let go of Chilufya lowering herself to the ground.

"Kristoff what are you doing here?" She asked as she and Chilufya crossed their arms.

"I come here every Friday. What are you doing attached to this nigg-" Kristoff stopped himself as Anna narrowed her eyes at him. "Slave. What do you think you're doing with this slave?"

"I was picking flowers and he was washing skins, not that it's any of your business but he just saved my life." Anna responded harshly.

"Oh well then alright. You ready to go?" He ask in a dismissive tone. Anna didn't know why but she hated the look in his eyes. The way he looked down at her friend even though he was clearly taller than Kristoff. The way he didn't directly speak to him but instead ignored his presence. She hated it and wanted nothing to with the man at the moment.

"Actually Kristoff I'm gonna have to cancel today I have a lot stuff to do." Anna said coldly trying to walk by but was stopped by a rough hold on her arm. She was drag to face him.

"Now Anna you know your father just loves it when we spend time together." Kristoff mumbled.

"I can't see why." She challenged then Kristoff's eyes landed on Chilufya holding back a sneer. "Are you sure it's safe… you hanging around this nigger?" Anna's eyes filled with rage as she tried to yank herself from his grip to no avail. Chilufya stepped forward using his presence to intimidate the man to release his red bunny.

Anna huffed and lifted her chin as if the blonde was nothing more than pig feed on her boot and walked off with Chilufya on her trail. Anna decided to accompany him to his English lessons with Baxter. As they walked on she wanted nothing more than to hold his hand but knew better less the man be beaten by her expense.

* * *

Elsa nervously fumbled over her kerchief cursing every time she tied it in a wrong knot until Josephine decided to aid her with fixing her royal blue paisley ascot kerchief tucking it into the blue velvet brocade jacket. Josephine pined a pearl tie tack in the kerchief. Agnarr instructed to make Elsa look impressive for some reason so she intended on doing exactly that. She straightened the high stand collar shirt tucking it into the expensive regency fall front trousers that Elsa kept picking at.

The finishing touches was pair of black leather spectator shoes, and a John Bull midnight blue top hat. "Do I have to wear a hat?" Elsa whined.

"Your father's orders." Josephine confirmed. Elsa groaned and went to her vanity, she took a key from under the bed mattress and opened a drawer that contained another key which opened a secret compartment in the vanity hold a jewelry box which was also locked.

The complicated system was to protect her mother's custom pocket watch which the woman made herself and gave to Elsa for Christmas. It was a piece of art, being in a sprocket lacy intricate shape of a snowflake with blue dyed platinum silver. It had little snowflakes encrusted on the front of it. The time was told by roman numerals. White icicles connected making a chain for it. Hans always tried to steal the piece but it was always diligently protected by Elsa since it was her most prized possession.

When she made it downstairs Elsa halted her steps when she laid eyes on the apparition before her. Despite the years that separated them she could recognize Nelly from a million miles away. Her breath hitched when the brunette beauty laid her pretty blue eyes upon Elsa, her red dress fitted to her form perfectly accenting all the right areas. Her father cleared his throat hopping to break his poor daughter from her stupor. Elsa snapped out of her haze noticing Nelly's father glaring at the girl.

"I hope you have an excellent reason for inviting us here Mr. Arendelle." The spooky man grumble making Elsa hunch down taking her usual timid stance.

"I have a proposition for you pastor William." Agnarr responded calmly leading them into the parlor where finger sandwiches and tea was set up. Elsa took a spot next to her father at the round French table.

"So what is preposition?" Pastor William asked. "Father?!" Nelly swatted his arm sternly. "Forgive him; How are you faring Elsa?" Elsa dropped her sandwich to her plate causing a clatter looking like a doe caught by a hunter. Her father inwardly cringed at his daughter's social ineptness.

"I-I-I erm I- been…fall- I mean feeling well-good." She sputtered out. Unsure on how to react Elsa shoved the entire sandwich in her mouth filling her cheeks. The chipmunk look caused Nelly to giggle, but her father raised an eyebrow. Agnarr quickly drew the attention to himself to save Elsa's sinking ship.

"The offer I have is half of the funding shares of my estate to your family." The whole table gasped at the offer. The pastor sat up straighter interest piqued. "In exchange for what? I must say this is a generous offer."

"In exchange for your daughter's hand in marriage." Nelly's face paled and her supple chest rose up with growing anxiety.

"Hmm I suppose if given time I could whip Hans in shape to be the man my sweet girl deserves. But Agnarr he must swear off drinking and woman, I will not have my child insulted by his degenerate act-"

"Actually Pastor William I meant to my daughter Elsa." The entire room silenced, Elsa body told her to stare at the white table cloth and not move a muscle. Nelly blushed. The blonde jumped when she felt a soft foot caresses her own. She glanced up Nelly who looked up at her from beneath long lashes. Elsa's entire body heated up and her mind imploded with horror as she felt her member stiffen in her trousers twitching continuously. Elsa whimpered knowing now there was no escape.

"You ask me to defile my daughter in the most disgusting and blasphemous way?!" William roared red faced. "This creature siting here!" He pointed to Elsa making her flinch. "Is nothing but evil and goes against all of God's teachings! I would never disgrace our good community by contributing to the support of such a-a-a UGH!" William stood up and yanked his daughter with him. "You have some gull Agnarr asking such a thing of me, not even the most sacrilegious heathens would give their child to that result of a man's wandering eye-"Before he could finish his face was turned away and beet red from the lightning quick strike Agnarr bestowed upon it. "Never disrespect my wife's or my own names under my roof ever again." Elsa stood accidentally forgetting about her little problem. Nelly squeaked at the sight but a flustered smile spread upon her lips. Her gagged at the disgusting sight.

He hurriedly went through the front door but turned around to fling one more insult. "Mark these words down Agnarr Arendelle! If I ever see that pale demon anywhere near my daughter again I will personally send it back to hell!" He left in a storming rage. Elsa and Agnarr stood on the porch looking at the dust trail he left.

"I am so sorry father." Elsa said tearing up. Before Agnarr could comfort her she leaped off the porch and sprinted away.

* * *

Lehana Amare cursed for the eleventh time while peeling the potatoes. She noticed a flash of blue and white in her vision and looked up to see Elsa crying and running towards her bird house. She threw the potatoes down and rushed after her saddened albino.

She found Elsa with her head down hidden by her arms and shoulders shaking with each sob. Lehana Amare wasn't sure how to approach so she casually tapped Elsa's leg with the tip of her shoe. Elsa shakily looked up eyes reddened and nose wet.

"What is wrong?" Lehana Amare asked gently, sliding to the ground next to her. Elsa wiped her nose on her sleeve uncaring. "I just embarrassed my father in front of the town pastor, and i-i-I'm no good, he wanted a boy but just got a gross mixture and no one will ever marry me and I'll never have kids." Elsa ranted. Lehana Amare sighed then whistled. "That is a lot of wrong." She chimed. Elsa sniffled nodding.

"Well if it means anything you are the only good I found in this place. I don't think you're gross, and would make a great partner in marriage." Elsa peeped at her sitting up a little, Lehana Amare shrugged continuing. "But to you I am nothing but a slave and what worth is a slave's opinion?" With that she went to get up and leave but was stopped by a hand.

"Wa-wait, I- I'm sorry. I don't see you as just a slave Elean- Lehana Amare, besides Anna, you're the only friend I got and your opinion means the world to me. I- You're a better person than I'll ever be." Elsa sighed letting her go expecting her to leave but instead the princess leaned into Elsa who did the same to her.

"Want to go climb trees?"

"Wanna skip stones with me?"

Both girls looked at each other slow smiles developing on their faces.

"I've never been one for climbing." Elsa admitted. "And I have never skipped a stone." Lehana Amare confirmed.

Elsa stood up and offered the girl a hand. "I could teach ya to skip…"

"And I suppose I could spare a few lessons in climbing." Lehana Amare took her albino's hand and the two walked off hand in hand swinging gently in the breeze.


	12. I Wear my Sass like a Crown

"So then I said to the dress may be out dated but at least it's a lot nicer than those bed sheets you're wearing..." Anna rambled on fixing the collar of Chilufya's beige tunic shirt. The man grunted pushing the cart all the way to the outer fields while Anna sat on the ledge in front of him so she could face him while they talked…well she talked he listened.

"Do you believe in fate?" She asked kicking her legs being careful to not kick his. He looked at her grunting. "I used to...believe in fate now I do not." He answered between Baxter and his sister's serious and diligent English lessons communication was now a lot easier between the two.

"How come you don't believe in fate anymore?" Anna tilted her head. "Well do you think it is fate that brought me here?" Chilufya countered he was surprised by the girl who looked down blushing then glanced up nodding. The grin plastered on her face hid something but the man couldn't figure it out.

"I believe in wishing on stars, fate...true love." Anna said wistfully. "Sometimes bad things may happen to bring you to a certain place…or _person_ that you are meant to be with." Chilfuya shrugged, he saw no reason to being captured except cruelty. Anna reached behind her to grab a satchel of water, she took a swig then held it for the man to guzzle it. She leaned over gently wiping away the drips of water from his mouth. He got a good look at her beautiful turquoise pools. If the myth that one could see another's heart through their eyes, he loved what he was seeing in the girl who was not yet a woman, he wanted to help her make the transition to becoming the wonderful woman she was meant to be. Anna too was also liking what she saw in the man's dark orbs. She saw strength and raw yet controlled power. As if he was horse tied to a pole who she long to see run free and wild. What a magnificent sight that would be.

Chilufya snapped out of his daze to realize how close they were, he became very conscious of the distance Anna's lips were from his so he leaned away from invitation of closed eyes. They opened again, she blushed from embarrassment and put the satchel away.

"So do you believe in true love at least?" She continued on changing the subject.

"I am- or at least I was betrothed to a woman back in my kingdom." Anna's eyes widened. "Who is she?" The redhead asked sharply. Chilufya rolled his eyes, of course that would be the one thing in that sentence she would pay attention to. "Mutende, her name was Mutende."

Anna twiddled her thumbs pouting asked exactly what Chilufya predicted she would. "Is she pretty?"

"Gorgeous." Anna's face fell considerably, the king was surprised at how much he hated the sadness on her face and wished to wash it all away, he promised to himself silently to never cause that expression ever again. "But I did not love her, at all." Like magic Anna's spirits lifted replacing gloominess with a smug little grin.

When the cart was loaded he unstrapped himself then went off to his next chore of course with his little red shadow close on his heels.

* * *

"He won't hurt ya darling." Elsa's warm drawl soothed Lehana Amare a little more into inching closer to her horse with the sugar cube. She would have rather eaten it herself but Elsa would just hand her another insisting she feed it to the horse. Of course she had seen a horse before but there were not many in her village and mainly were used for far travel something she never did. She could recall her father trying to teach her when she was little but her mother forbade her after the animal bit her fingers.

Elsa's horse however had trusting brown eyes and an adorable pink snout. He stepped closer and instead of taking the treat licked the girl's entire hand. Lehana Amare cringed at her now wet hand wiping it on Elsa blue shirt who was laughing at her expanse.

"Good boy Bullseye." She petted his nose still chuckling. The horse seemed to be snickering as well throwing his head back. Lehana Amare's playful glare turned into a mischievous smirk.

"He is isn't he? You are a very good boy Bullseye." Lehana Amare cooed moving closer rubbing the horse's snout. He moved closer hoping to get some more of the tender treatment and princess provided plenty. "Oh yes and he's so handsome, aren't you Bullseye." She kissed his snout allowing the animal to nuzzle her hair. Elsa's giggles died down to weak chuckles until they stopped completely. Her eye twitched at the sight the horse receiving so much affection from her girl.

"You deserve all of my kisses don't you?" Lehana Amare continued her gushing. Elsa kicked the dirt frowning slightly. "Wel-well not all of them…" She whimpered.

When the horse began to lick Lehana Amare's shoulder is where Elsa drew her line. She stepped up and grumpily pushed his face away. "Alright that's enough outta you." She said sharply while her friend laughed happily at the sight of the animal and his owner glaring at each other.

She decided to placate Elsa by planting a kiss on her cheek then casually walked off folding her hands behind her back with Bullseye. Elsa however stood in place frozen, mouth gaping and tongue lulling out dopily. If anyone else had seen her they would have sworn they saw hearts form in her eyes as she basically floated after her heart's fixation.

They settled underneath a tree basking in the sun. Lehana Amare sighed dreamily looking up at a branch in the tree growing a bright green apple. Elsa followed her gaze and determinedly got up and retrieved Bullseye. Lehana Amare remained seated watching her curiously.

When she got the horse under the branch she climbed up on his back trying to reach for the apple but couldn't stretch far enough.

"Please don't break your legs I really don't want carry you back." She bemoaned picking at the grass.

It was when Bullseye jumped that Elsa desperately grabbed the branch and managed to get the fruit. She jumped off of his back with her prize and sat down inching closer and closer to Lehana Amare handing her the apple. "Hear ya go darling." Lehana Amare accepted the gift with hesitation then took a bite then handed it back to its picker. Elsa bit it enjoying the sour taste. They shared the apple then gave Bullseye the core.

"Would you like to ride him?" Elsa asked but the girl shook her head. "Come on you can't avoid riding a horse for the rest of your life, it's going to come up when you need one don't you think it best to learn now?" Lehana Amare huffed knowing her albino was right.

Bullseye held extra still as Elsa gripped Lehana Amare's waist helping her up. "Ah!" She yelped laying on her stomach across his back. She sat up scooting to sit properly. "Grab his hair, he doesn't mind none." Bullseye let out a confirming neigh.

The horse trotted around while Lehana Amare held on for her life but relaxed while he strutted around. She let out a victorious laugh growing more confident. Elsa watched them circling her proudly. She decided to join in on on the fun and waited for the right moment to swing herself on the back of the now galloping horse. Lehana Amare stiffened when she felt Elsa's pelvis and everything it had to offer press against her rump and supple breast against her back. A hand snaked around her hips pulling her against the blonde even tighter while they trotted off to nowhere in particular.

* * *

They rode to the slave yard were some slaves and workers watched with disdain at the giggling couple while Elsa helped her down with a gleaming smile. Little did they know that from the house Agnarr was watching them with a frown and pondering eyes, he witnessed his daughter twirl the slave giddily then ride off to who knew where.

As Lehana Amare entered the washing yard she overheard some younger slaves talking.

"If I would have known I could special privileges I would have been sucking Miss Elsa's cock a long time ago." The boy barked bitterly at his female companion's comment. "Hell I would suck the goddamn thing if it would give me more than what we get now."

Lehana Amare sighed at their remarks and just simply shook her head walking away.

* * *

"So then I said it maybe old but at least it's a lot nicer than_"

"You already told me this story." Chilufya mused to the backward walking, skipping red rabbit.

"Did I?" she said thoughtfully. Chilufya nodded.

"Miss Anna a word." Kai called waiting for the girl to approach but crossed her arms for him to approach her instead. He growled to himself stomping over.

"Can I help you mister Kai?" She sassed. He held back every urge to smack her across her spotted cheek.

"I couldn't help but notice how much time you have been spending with this here slave, is there any reason for me to worry?"

"Kai what I do with my time is not of your concern." Anna dismissed.

"Anna I am sure your father would not approve of such behavior."

"That's miss to you Kai." Anna reprimanded. Kai held back a snide remark remembering his position, he hated being beneath this smug little useless girl who was good for nothing but a good bedding and how she thought herself above him like some type of princess. Her father wrote off her disrespect as nothing but being spirited but Kai knew that what she truly needed was a man to put her in her place and remind her of a woman's purpose, to be seen and touched but never heard.

"Nevertheless _Miss_ Anna you still have an image to maintain and must keep it respectfully less you foolishly shame yourself and your father's honor like your sister has by hanging around some nigger!"

Anna had a choice to give the man her wrath or draw out his own that would remain unsatisfied frustrating him more so the redhead rolled her eyes popping out her hip, Chilufya noticed her accent thickened while she lightly replied in a condescending tone shaking her head. "Why mister Kai are you jealous?" As she spoke she put a mock disbelieving hand on her chest feigning pity. Before the man could reply she strutted away with her man in tow. Kai fumed glaring daggers into her red head.

Anna felt his stare but it only empowered her as she swished her hips with each proud stride she took.


	13. Sibling Rivalary

"Dzina langa ndi." Lehana Amare carefully spoke slowly while sitting crossed legged in front of Elsa who mirrored her position.

"Zine lanna e" Elsa repeated only earning a hard smack to the forehead from the princess while she sucked her teeth in frustration.

"Try again only less tongue you do not need your tongue for this." She instructed.

"Zina anga ne." Another smack, she lifted her fingers to feel the large knot forming from her heavy handed teacher.

"And you say you taught little ones back in your kingdom." Elsa said wincing. Lehana Amare nodded proudly. "Oh those poor little ones." The blonde mumbled.

"Every day they went home with knots in the head and their parents knew they had learned something that day." Lehana Amare said in a reminiscent voice, she was not an official teacher but from her lesson with Dalisto she taught new and exciting things.

"Maybe you could teach Anna." Elsa said standing and helping Lehana Amare up. "My brother is already teaching her, although she doesn't receive as many knots as you do."

When they began walking towards the house Elsa glanced at her from the side raising an eyebrow. "Are you calling me unintelligent?"

"No Dove, you're just slow." The girl replied bumping their shoulders. When in the house they said hello to Josephine and May then headed upstairs to Elsa's room.

Lehana Amare took in every detail, from the blue canopy bed to the white cabinets and nightstands.

Looking around she ran her hand over the white would of Elsa's bed. "I can see you are fond of French style." She mused wandering around. The surprised look on Elsa's face was understandable on the stigma she was taught about those different.

"You know what style this is?" Lehana Amare decided to wow her further. "Oui." She replied shortly smirking while subtly dancing around the room.

Elsa smiled turning to her book shelf retrieving ones about the world. She kicked off her shoes signaling for her friend to copy then piled the books on her bed for them to look at.

She turned the page about French culture and history. "So you can speak French?" she looked to Lehana Amare who nodded. "German?"

"Ja." Well Elsa decided to go down the list of things the girl didn't know so she could share and teach too but realized a lot of the things Lehana Amare didn't know were almost the same as her. The language she asked with a knowing grin.

"Norwegian?" Lehana Amare crinkled her face waging a hand. "Jeg vet bare litt." Elsa gasped sitting up now excited "Jeg ble født i Norge, det er mitt hjem." Lehana Amare grinned.

"Really?" Elsa nodded happily. "The last time we visited was um.." Her face grew solemn. "When mama was alive." Her voice cracked painfully. Lehana Amare put a hand on her knee in comfort. Elsa coughed composing herself. "So it seems there is very little I can teach you."

"How about you teach me about this land?" Lehana Amare pointed to the mattress. "Or I could teach you how to fight?"

"Yes to both." With that she and Elsa left her room and went to their favorite spot to the woods, on the way Lehana Amare told Elsa about her culture and history. The blonde couldn't stop gazing at how her grey eye and green eye shined and gleamed with excitement. Elsa soaked up every drop wanting know more of the place that crafted this beautiful creature.

"So now let's see what we are dealing with…" Lehana Amare chimed standing in a grassy clearing. "Try to put me on my stomach in less than twenty seconds." Elsa tilted her head and bit her lip at being put on the spot so suddenly. She slowly approached when suddenly she felt a sharp whack on her shin knocking her to the ground.

She hissed in pain and looked to see Lehana Amare holding a stick she didn't notice before. "Times up." She said with a cheeky smile. "What's the point of getting you on your stomach?"

"It is the most vulnerable position for an enemy, now get up, up, up, up, up!" She bounced up and down to emphasize her cheering. Elsa did just that only moving quicker when she tried to the girl she easily twirled out of her reach, the twenty seconds was up she dodge the whack with one leg but received another even hard on her left.

"When will we really start training?" She whined rubbing her leg.

"When you get me on my stomach." Lehana Amare sang walking over standing on Elsa's toes. Elsa groaned getting up and trying again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

Eventually she could barely walk with her now burning thighs and calves. "Ugh." She bemoaned Falling back on the grass, she cranked an eye open to Lehana Amare staring at her upside-down. "Don't worry you'll get it eventually." She promised taking a seat.

"Hey do you think I could ever be a part of your tribe?" Elsa asked laying her head on Lehana Amare's lap who began playing with her silken hair.

"Mmm no we would have to be back at my tribe lands." She answered then Elsa thought about what she told her about the dispersing young juveniles who left in hope of creating their own tribes.

"Could we make our own?" This drew out a chuckle from her companion. "With just the two of us?" Lehana Amare began drawing her tribe's symbol on Elsa's forehead making her close her eyes at the sensation.

"Well there's Anna, Chilyauf-"She felt a hard strike to her already sensitive knot. "I mean Chilufya." She corrected carefully. "And we most definitely can invite Josephine and Baxter." Lehana Amare thought about it.

"It will be a process, we have to make a crest that represents what we are, and then we have to create a branding iron with said symbol, are you good at painting?" Elsa nodded relieved that the girl's soft touch continued.

"You still have to finish your training..." She said mostly to herself. _Of course Elsa had to, I do not want some weakling partner._ Lehana Amare gasped at the thought. _Elsa isn't my partner_.

"Hey Lehana Amare." She looked down at the call of Elsa's sleepy voice. "Yes Dove?" she answered softly knowing her touch was the source lulling her to sleep.

"I promise to be good to you and give you all my time okay?" Lehana Amare felt a tug at her chest which startled her. _Fuck you Elsa, why does she have to say such things to me?_ "Okay." She whispered to the now sleeping girl.

* * *

 **(Several Weeks later)**

Elsa jabbed at her teacher with zeal and determination focusing on the task at hand. The cool early autumn air helped with chilling her sweaty form. She had a tactic and that was to trip Lehana Amare up and then pounce on her using her superior body weight to pin her.

"Come on Elsa I really want to teach you but I can't if you still fight like a four years old." The princess taunted. Elsa scrunched her brow and took her chance. Kicking at one leg then the other she managed to be quick enough to jump on the now fallen Lehana Amare. She nearly bucked her off but Elsa held on for dear life with the fear of the opportunity never coming again.

Elsa strained with all her strength to pin the girl's arms above her head while keeping her hips locked in with her thighs. They both stared at each other neither giving in.

After a couple of minutes Elsa raised her eyebrows. "What?" Lehana Amare asked shrugging.

"Gonna give up?" She asked coyly.

"I only give up when I cry." She replied. "And when is that?" Elsa questioned.

"I don't cry." Lehana Amare said with moxy. "If I had given up then I would be dead on the ship that brought me here."

Elsa thought about a proper response to the anger that chimed in Lehana Amare's voice "And if I would have given up then I wouldn't be here now trying to get you on your stomach."

"You knew what happened to the fox that could never be caught and the hound who always could catch its prey?" Lehana Amare smirked shaking her head. "The Hound..." Elsa began slowly, loosening her grip. Her hands flew to her friend's sides. "TICKLED THE FOX INTO SUBMISSION!" She yelled tickling Lehana Amare's side. Taken by surprise she was possessed by hysterical laughter allowing Elsa to easily flip her over and press her to the ground. "Not fair! You cheated!" She screamed past her giggles.

"You never said how to get you on your stomach, so that means this is only fair." She finally got up and dusted herself off then lifted Lehana Amare to her feet.

"Come on!" She broke out into a sprint surprising Elsa into following her. "Where are we going?" Elsa called.

"To find Chilufya!" she answered.

* * *

"Zakudya zabwino."

"Zaka- I mean Zakudya Zabwinoo?" Anna cringed at her botched pronunciation. Chilufya chuckled grabbed her tiny fingers shaking them lightly. He was such a gentle and patient teacher which is what Anna needed.

"We just need to work on how you say it, now go over your words." He ordered leaning against the beam of the barn while Anna sat on a hay square. "Mphaka." Anna said perfectly earning a pleased smile from the man. "Which means?" He asked receiving another satisfying answer.

"Erm Cat!" Anna answered excitedly. "Galu means pup I think?" Her eyes squinted looking to the man for a hint he nodded making her do a wiggle dance happily.

"Chiluya Elsa got me on my back but she cheated!" Lehana Amare screamed pelting towards her brother, Elsa soon came in as well. "Did not!" She defended rushing in.

Anna crossed her arms not pleased with interruption. "Congrats Esa." He said then looked to his little sister. "There are no rules in real combat."

"Well either way you have to train her now." She replied stretching. Elsa gulped feeling a lot less eager than before.

"Very well." He turned back to Elsa with a dangerous glare in his eye. "Come." The command turned her legs to jelly but she was pushed forward by Anna who whispered in her ear. "He's going to destroy you." The growl in her voice made Elsa whimper her sister however she didn't care, she was team Chilufya in everything.

* * *

"Come on Elsa you can do it!" Lehana Amare cheered with a cringe, she turned to Anna who gave her a look that confirmed how the sparring would probably end.

"YES CHILLY CRUSH HER SPINE!" Anna yelled out raising her arms. Elsa sent her a deathly glare but it was replaced with a look of pure agony when he lifted her off the ground throwing her over his knee. "I thought you said you were gonna treat me like a juvenile." Elsa groaned out in a squeaky voice from having the wind knocked out of her.

"I am." He replied shortly, he didn't even break a sweat from exertion.

Lehana Amare turned from Elsa's mutilation having felt a tap on her shoulder. Anna held a pencil and pad of paper. "Tell me all of your brother's favorite things." She instructed.

"Umm why?" Lehana Amare asked raising a brow but instead was given a sharp jab with the bud of the pencil. "Stay out of our business now tell me." Anna said hurriedly. She sighed giving in going over a list of valuable information. By the time she and Anna finished talking about both childhood and other uncomfortable details about Chilufya they looked to see Elsa crawling towards them completely battered. Anna squealed with delight and ran to her triumphant wrapping her arms around his neck. He carried her to sit on a barrel while she reached in her bag and popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth. He hummed in delight and opened his lips asking for more.

The couple's siblings glared at them imagining the day they would be in the winner circle munching on candy with a smug aura. Until then they would have to suffer defeat.

Anna jumped on the Chilufya's back as he began to walk off. She turned around and hollered "Haha Losers!"

Lehana Amare wiggled her nose, nostrils flaring. "Ow, ow ow ow!" Elsa whined when the girl grabbed her by the ear dragging her back to their little training circle.

 _This meant war._


	14. Green-Eyed Stranger Among Us

As he stepped out of the carriage his deep green eyes surveyed the plantation, those who walked by him lowered their gaze in fear of catching his. He pulled his black hat tighter on his brow spitting to the dirt beneath the heavy black boots upon his feet.

Instead of going in the house first he instead stepped off heading to the slave yard what was seen there was both surprise and disappointment at how lazed the slaves were with completing tasks at their own pace, the overseers leaning against walls taking a few snoozes. He rested his hands on his large belt buckle. The Arendelle estate was an amazing plot of land with remarkable potential, it just needed the right one to mold it, creating order with the perfect mixture of chaos and fear to control those who dwelt here.

He planned on being the One.

* * *

"Are you purposely going easy on me Chilly?" Anna whined while dodging the king's gentle jabs. He chuckled rolling his shoulder. "Perhaps but what good would it do to destroy such a pretty face when it is the only reason I let you hang around?" Anna blushed turning away smiling then it all disappeared when what he said caught on fully. "Hey!" She whined smacking his arm. "Well why else would I keep you?" Anna placed her hands on hip catching Chilufya off guard. She was a sight to see, rosy cheeks, wondrous figure, batting lashes and all. "Well I do stand corrected sir, and here I been thinking it was my magnetic personality." She said with a thickened southern drawl that would make even the most thick swoon.

Chilufya shook his head trying to right his senses causing the belle before him to giggle. "I should probably get back to work." He pointed out heading for the barn.

"Aww what's the matter? I got you all heated." She chortled grabbing the canteen for her companion to take a sip. He grunted frowning lightly which only lifted Anna's spirits even more. It was then she felt an uncomfortable tingle going up her spine. She looked up shielding her face from the autumn sun scanning their surroundings when she spotted a man smoking a cigar observing her. He was young, light stubble and she would have considered him fairly good-looking had her taste not of recently change.

He blew out a cloud then shook his head when he caught her eye then walked off silently. Anna felt an uncomfortable churn of her stomach at the sight of his moss green orbs, they held no emotion just like his face, the only sense she could extract from the man was a feeling of danger and mystery. In the past it would have thrilled her but now only left an ominous vibe looming in her mind.

* * *

Lehana Amare sighed at the endearing sight of a Elsa in concentration, the way her little pink tongue poked out the side of her mouth, or her twitching dark blonde brow, even the musical cadence of her voice was a now noticeable trait Lehana Amare could add to the list. Her sudden awareness of Elsa's cute little traits and mannerisms hit her harder than any whip ever could. "Alright now what do you think about that?" Elsa chimed showing her the paper.

"Mmmm it is nice but our crest is supposed to be a symbol of who we are, our difference and how that brings us together and makes us stronger." She explained. Ever day now Elsa spent at least two hours trying to come up with a crest for the tribe that they were going to try and create, Lehana Amare thought it at first to be just jest but Elsa took the matter extremely seriously.

"Ah dang it, well I'm as dry with ideas as a tick in a box." Elsa bemoaned crumbling up the paper. Lehana Amare rose an eyebrow. _The fuck?_

Elsa put her notepad down and sat next to the princess on the patch of grass lifting up the sleeve of her dress where her family's sigil sat. "I have to admit whoever created your family symbol was genius." She smiled at Elsa's innocence, taking her hand within her own. Elsa watched her draw it in the dirt carefully.

"It was not just one person nor was it forged in a day; by many it came to be and by many it was as it is. All of us are in this seal and no matter how far away you are, you carry what you are, what we are, what we will become, and what you could be." The saying her mother told her day after day still rushed through her mind as if she just had heard it.

"Wow that's amazing." Elsa said gasping, she studied the symbol in the dirt mouth agape while Lehana Amare studied her. Feeling the gaze of the other she looked up connecting their eyes together. Elsa blue orbs captured Lehana Amare and for the first time since they met the pull of attraction was felt by both. The young girl imagined the blonde clad in her native clothing dancing around a fire, using the look of a siren to draw her in. The imagery of their souls entwining becoming one in a world where the contrast would be considered beautiful.

A piece of that beautiful contrast was about to be found until they both stopped, Lehana Amare's breath hallowed, the realization of what was about to happen frightened the both of them but they had no time to reflect on the new and bold passionate pyres being formed in their hearts when they caught sight of stranger eyeing them from the fence. He chucked away his cigar and rounded his jaw, watching. The idea of him being so hard to read made Lehana Amare nervous.

"How long had he been standing there?" She thought but realized she said aloud when she received an answer from Elsa. "I don't know, I'll go talk to my father." Elsa replied seriously, she stood up and helped Lehana Amare then they parted ways when Elsa headed for the house.

She saw Anna heading up the porch and waved to her but her sister did not respond mumbling to herself in distracted worry.

"Anna what's wrong?" Elsa asked finally catching up. Her sister looked to her not looking very pleased. "There's this vagrant wandering around outside stalking me."

Elsa nodded while the redhead knocked on the door. "Yeah I know he was watching me too."

"Come in girls." The invitation spooked them both only a little since the man always seemed to know who outside his door.

When they entered there sat the stranger with a calm placid expression. He was dressed as a gentleman in a black and white tailored suit.

"Ah these are my lovely girls I told you about. This is Elsa and my youngest Anna." Agnarr introduced lightheartedly. "Girls this is Grady Lee Jackson." The man stood up giving the siblings a good look at his well and strong formed body. He was quite a spectacle of a man.

"No need for formalities just call me Lee. I must say it is wonderful to meet you two, I have been quite anxious." His voice sounded of that which would belong to a roguish lover one would read about in a romance novel.

Elsa held still as he took both her and Anna's had kissing them softly. She planned to go about this carefully and delicately. Anna had a different more direct way of approach as she snatched her hand away frowning. "If you sir were so anxious to meet us why were you watching us like ne'er-do-well instead of making your acquaintance!?" She scolded.

"Anna mind yourself he is our guest. I apologize Grady." Agnarr intervened but Lee just shook his head chuckling in a condescending way like he was at play with a child's antics. "It's quite alright Sir and Anna I never meant to offend I can be rather shy at times you see; besides you both looked extremely _busy_."

If Anna had been a cat the hair on her back would have raised so Elsa grabbed hold of her hand. "And where do you come from _Sir_?" Anna asked crossing her arms.

"Why Virginia ma'am, I came down here at the proposal of your father see, he invited me for dinner so I am sure we can learn more riveting facts about one anther over a nice bowl of-"

"Thanks for sharing sir." Anna interrupted hotly, with that she turned heel and left the room.

Elsa unsure what to do nodded her head and stumbled out of the study.

Agnarr frowned sitting back down perplexed. "I am so sorry Grady she usually isn't like that, I was expecting her to be fond of you."

"Eh which one the blonde or the redhead?" He asked joining Agnarr.

"The ginger, the blonde one has the delicate condition we discussed." He clarified lighting his pipe.

"I'm sure I'll grow on the both of them, come the more time I spend around here." Lee assured offering a dazzling smile.

* * *

When the dinner bell rung Elsa was sent by the now pregnant May to fetch a certain stubborn redhead.

"Anna?" Elsa knocked entering gently. "Time for supper. Now you know if we ever are late we get a wicked whacking from May." She warned her sister who was sitting on the bed.

"I don't think I want to go and dine with that man." She huffed. Elsa sat next to her on the bed an took notice of the fancy velvet green dress she had on and how her hair was done up in lighter green ribbons.

"Now what are ya all dolled up for then?" Elsa chuckled but Anna continued to pout. "Maybe I'm just superficial and only feel my value lies in the pretty dresses I wear." Elsa always knew that behind Anna's confident and bold persona was a underline of many insecurities and every now and then needed someone who truly knew her to remind her of her true self. She put a gentle finger under the younger's chin lifting her downcast gaze. "Anna you're beautiful even if you was clad in a potato sack, and you know I love ya, you keep me going and love me despite me being different, that means the world." Anna smiled staring into her sister's eyes which only shined with truth.

"I'm still not going, I'm only dressed up for Chilly." She mumbled.

"Anna this Lee fella has done not a spick of wrong to us. We should at least try to be civil." The blonde used her big sister tone. "Besides what's going on with you and Chilufya anyways?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Same thing with you and Lehana Amare." Elsa made an oh face until a realization hit her. " Anna I would be careful when it comes to sparking him, it's different for Lehana Amare and I but dangerous for you and Chilufya."

"I know, I know, it's because you have your big 'ole' White rooster and I have my lady bits." Elsa blushed at the crass wording.

"You...you really think it's big?" She subconsciously asked.

"Not that I have anything to compare it to but I could compare it to what I read about, pull your trousers down then." She demanded breathily Elsa hesitated. "What do you mean by what you read about? What have you been reading lately?" She asked exasperated but eventually relented when Anna rose a brow.

She undid her blue trousers, a surge of silliness went through her from being in front of her sister in only her underwear. She took a breath and undid the laces of her white knickers pulling them down.

"Wow." Anna exaggerated. "Hey no one is impressive when it's cold." Elsa defended.

"Well you don't have nearly as much peach fuzz but I guess it's not as ugly as what I've read about." Anna droned getting a closer look.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a now confused May who placidly blinked at the frozen pair who stared back unmoving. Over the years of living with Elsa and Anna she had learned a valuable lesson when dealing with their antics. _Walk away._

She closed the door mumbling how she didn't have the mind to handle such matters.

* * *

Agnarr watched a grumpy Anna and a red-faced Elsa trudge downstairs and to their seats while Josephine and another slave girl serve them.

"So Elsa?"Lee called raising the girl's gaze. "I hear that you will be the one to inherit your father's position." She shrugged picking at her food, she was always terribly shy when dealing with strangers.

"Do you know anything about such a responsibility?" Another shrug response.

"Elsa would do just fine, maybe even better, she's good and kind, and devilishly smart." Anna said stepping in on Elsa's behalf.

Lee smiled taking a bite of his food. "You must be very fond of your sister sweet Anna."

"More than you will _ever_ know." The redhead replied, suggestively wiggling her shoulders. Her father cleared his throat in warning.

Hans stumbled in looking disheveled then eyed Lee up and down. "Who's this pea-cocking pumpkin?" He slurred sitting down but not without taking a swat at Josephine's rear. His father glared at him darkly so Anna took initiative to make introductions. "This our father's eldest Hans."

"He seems...eccentric." Lee commented. Anna smirked at her brother. "He's a peach." She cooed taking his hand in hers which he snatched away grumbling. "Hansoff?" She started knowing he hated when she used his full name. "This is erm, Baddy Lee Henson." Elsa stared at Anna with a look of confusion wondering what her sister was playing at.

"Actually it's Grady Lee Jackson. I am here to help your father." Lee corrected, Elsa saw no traces of anger or frustration, it would seem the man had the patience of saint in Rome. "Oh great another Ass-kisser coming in and changing things." Hans mumbled around a mouth full of chicken.

"Don't worry Hans I am sure this ass-kisser won't be here too long." Anna promised. Her father opened his mouth to scold her but Lee beat him to the punch.

"I like a woman with a bladed tongue miss Anna but let's not try to severe my head alright?" Lee chuckled winking at the red head.

Elsa prayed that her sister would keep her mouth shut but her wishes went unanswered. "Which head are we referring to Mister Jackson?" Anna asked in a seemingly innocent manner.

Lee coughed in surprise. "Oh I apologize sir.." Anna began putting a hand to her chest.

"Just call me Lee." He choked out.

"Uh Lee, you see I just read an anatomy book today for my lessons and though I must say it was quite interesting it left me tangled in so many questions with _certain_ terminologies used." Elsa covered her face with her hands while Hans chuckled to himself.

"Not the proper time or place Anna, I am proud that you have taken a sudden interest in your studies but let's not bombard our guest hmm?" Agnarr said in the middle of buttering his roll.

"Yes papa." Anna responded, a loud thump jostled the table when Anna looked up to Lee. "Sorry. I didn't realize that was your leg mister Lee." She smiled brightly.

"That's quite alright Miss Anna." Lee answered with a smile of his own. Elsa looked under the table to see what was going on under there while Hans simply excused himself yawning.

 _Red- head one. Lowly ragamuffin zero._


	15. Clarity Comes in the Eye Of the Storm

The whole estate was currently being boarded and locked tight. Elsa helped Baxter and Chilufya gather supplies, there was a storm coming and it promised to be a big one.

The winds picked up thrashing everything in its path complicating the task for those trying to prepare. Lehana Amare and Elsa locked eyes from across the yard forging a silent promise to seek each other out and weather the storm together. As the day went by the rains began.

"Miss Elsa get inside!" Josephine yelled running to house. Elsa instead ran to the barn. "I gotta make sure the animals are safe!" She called back running into the barn. She had already bolted the bird house but had to check on the horses. With Bruno in the house she need only worry about Bullseye. She went to his pen. The horse counted with his hooves pacing back and forth anxiously huffing through his nose.

"Easy boy, easy." Elsa comforted. It peeved her that nobody had bothered to check the back doors that were flailing about in the wind. She climbed the ladder to get the rope that hung on the wall. Then used it for the door handles. She secured them grunting from the effort. The sound of the front doors opening caught her attention to see a sexily soaked Lehana Amare who was panting slip into the barn. "Do you have any idea what is going on out there!?" She said exasperated walking over to Elsa whose eyes fell to her protruding nipples from her wet dress.

"I- uh no.." Elsa said trying refocus her attentions. "Everyone has already taken shelter!" She grabbed Elsa's hand to lead her outside but they both stopped at the sound of creaking wood. The pair turned to see half of the roof cave in sending the barn into chaos and horse to a frenzy.

"We have to save them." Elsa pleaded so she and Lehana Amare set to opening all of their pens. "Now what?" She shrugged. "I guess we lead them to the slaves' bunkers." Elsa suggested but Lehana Amare shook her head. "We wouldn't make it with the storm plus there is not enough room." Lehana Amare looked out the small window to the woods. "Set them free." She whispered remembering how the people in her village would set their animals off during desperate times.

"What?!" Elsa gasped. "But they could get hurt or worse not come back!"

"Their instincts can protect them a lot better than we ever could and why wouldn't they come back to free oats, carrots and shelter?" Elsa sighed and they worked together to open both doors allowing the horses to flee into the woods to hide.

"Okay now that they're taken care of what about us?" Lehana Amare mused. Elsa grabbed her hand venturing outside but could barely make anything out in the wind and rain. Elsa covered her face stepping out but they were immediately knocked off their feet by the violent winds. Kneeling Lehana Amare held on to Elsa crawling back to crumbling barn. They leaned up against a wall blinking away the wind and rain searching for any type of shelter. Lehana Amare's quick mind then remembered the cellar she was thrown into when she punched that good for nothing taskmaster. "Follow me!" She called to Elsa then began to crawl away to the back of the barn. Elsa's eyes trailed up to the shaking roof that was about turn into another flying piece of debris. Knowing what would happen she stood and sprinted for her friend to yank her up from under the beam's shadow.

She wrapped her arms around the princess' underarms and pulled her from the falling roof. The muddy floor caused the blonde slip as she desperately pushed Lehana Amare away from the roof and beam which landed on her leg. She screamed out for a second clutching the injury but then went into shock from the amount of pain. Elsa stared at her crushed leg wide eyed. Lehana Amare rushed back doing her best to not panic since panic only meant death and surveyed the damage. She observed that the actual beam didn't land on Elsa but instead a large spear splinter had torn through her calf. "Elsa!?" She called trying to grab her attention which was focused on the bleeding leg. There was only way out and that was up. She winced at the thought and did her best to stand and pull the well root spear from the both Elsa's leg and the dirt beneath it. "OH GOD!" Elsa shrieked in agony. There was no time for Lehana Amare to apologize. _At least she was awake from her shock._ Finally free with adrenaline fueled strength Lehana Amare dragged Elsa outside the barn into the violent storm which was determined to kill them. She figured the safest way would be to crawl along the barn then under the fen- well the fence was gone now but to the cellar which was just off slightly in the woods. A large piece of debris flew at them at an unforgiving speed, gripping the collar of Elsa's shirt she crawled to the side speedily to dodge it, instead the debris crashed a few inches behind them, "Almost there." Lehana Amare said through gritted teeth when Elsa's scream caught her attention. She glanced over her shoulder to see the blonde clutching her leg. Elsa looked at her with tears in eyes. This was doing nothing but more damage to her calf. Lehana Amare wrapped her arm around her albino tighter and dragged them both to the abandoned cellar. They dropped in beating the flood of flying pieces of buildings that now blocked the door.

Landing on the hard wooden floor. Elsa let out a pained whimper. Lehana Amare began fumbling through the dark until her hands felt Elsa, she trailed them up to cup the girl's cheeks relieved. Elsa hissed in pain again.

"Your leg this is all my fault." Lehana Amare whispered feeling around until she felt a wet pants leading up to Elsa's gash. It was deep. "Come on." She said helping Elsa hop on her good leg to the back of the cellar corner, they nearly tripped on some barrels. She helped Elsa slide to the ground carefully.

"I have to find something to wrap it but I can't see." Lehana Amare tried so hard to squint in the dark but couldn't even make out a shadow.

"I-in my pocket I have matches." Elsa shakily reached in her pocket and fished out a book of matches.

Lehana Amare took them and crawled on the ground feeling around for something that would light. She came across a corner with dried grass growing in from a crack and some dust. She grabbed some and searched for more and came up with a cloth, some wood and crinkled papers.

Sitting next to Elsa she lit a match and set used her materials to craft a very small makeshift fire pit. It was a small flame but enough to see.

Elsa breathing heavily looked to Lehana Amare, her hair was wet and curly and her bangs flopped over her eyes in a way that wasn't anything but perfect. Elsa's eyes dilated to impossible widths at the sight.

Lehana Amare took the cloth and wrapped it tightly around Elsa's injury causing her to wail out. "Sorry sorry sorry." She whispered "I have to stop the bleeding alright?" Her voice was soft and gentle while she ran a thumb over Elsa's cheek happy to finally be able to see her pretty bruised face in the dim light.

"I'll get something for you lay on and dry off or else you will become ill." She offered but Elsa just shook her head with a weak laugh. "No stay here, the cold never bothered me anyway. I'll be fine." But Lehana Amare shook her, quickly she got up and found a few sheets and quilts and used them to bundle Elsa up. The blonde stare at her with a lazy smile. To her the Lehana Amare looked gorgeous in the dim fire, her brown soaked locks that twisted in the prettiest of ways, and the way her eyes flickered and still shined in the darkness. She looked to Elsa who was too busy staring. "You look so beautiful…" Elsa said in a small wistful voice as her hand lifted to touch her curl. "I love your hair-"Her fingers rubbed the wet strands. "I love your eyes-"Her venturing fingers went to Lehana Amare's neck. "Your skin…I love yo-"

"Don't you dare say that Elsa!" Lehana Amare scolded in fear. "Don't you dare…" She whimpered grasping her injured Dove's hands in her own.

"But why not? It's true." Elsa complained pulling her down. "Despite it being wrong."

Lehana Amare shook her head. "Love can never be wrong Elsa but it can be dangerous." Elsa's grin made the walls around her heart crumble to dust. "Well what about that perfect world you was going on about?" The princess smiled not paying attention to the dying embers. "You wish to go there?" She asked dreamily.

"I'm already there. It's right here." Elsa pointed to her breast accidentally making a giggle rise in Lehana Amare's throat. "My nipple?" Elsa quickly corrected her direction to her heart. "I mean here. If everyone else could feel this too they would understand."

"But you said that we are too different, not equals." Lehana Amare pointed out. The fire died out blanketing them in complete darkness. "I see no differences," Elsa said pulling her down further. "I only hear your beautiful voice, and feel, I feel you and it's truly wonderful."

"I cannot understand how can I find you?" Lehana Amare questioned quietly. "Don't have to sometimes seeing only makes things worse, just come." So she did, moving in her lips connected to Elsa's forehead, she trailed them further down to her nose, giving it a peck. Elsa chuckled and lifted her head to aid in their search for each other.

Lehana Amare's heart surged when she finally felt what she was seeking out. The weeks of unsatisfied desire poured into their kiss, it wasn't the soft sweet first kiss that many lovers shared but desperate, strange, strong, with hints of instability. It was them.

Elsa whimpered at the burning in her belly that traveled down to her groin, she wrapped her arms around Lehana Amare's shoulders pulling her entire body against her own. The princess hummed while their tongues tangled together as if they were sparring only they were both winners enjoying the rewards and sensations that came with contact.

Lehana Amare cursed her need for air pulling away but the all too eager Elsa followed making her laugh. She put a hand on the blonde's chest to relax her. In-between breaths she nipped at Elsa's lips.

"I wanna stay here forever." Mumbled Elsa rubbing their foreheads together. "I think we found our perfect world." Lehana Amare replied connecting their lips once more gripping Elsa's cheeks.

The only thing to be heard were sighs and moans of their new found way to connect. Their perfect world was created in the least expected place, in darkness where they couldn't see their differences but instead embrace them.


	16. Lost Jewels of Arendelle

Anna sat on her bed rocking while hugging her porcelain doll that was created to look like Elsa, she had no idea where her sister was but she prayed for a safe return while the storm raged on outside. She got up from her bed at the sound of a muffled scream and went to her mostly boarded up window to see Chilufya struggling against the storm. He seemed to be calling for someone. Anna concluded it was Lehana Amare. She looked to at her comfort doll, her brow scrunched up with determination as she cursed her cowardice.

"How can you sit here in your room rocking back and forth like babe when Elsa's out there?" She berated to herself. Having made up her mind she went to her wardrobe and dressed for the weather in green and magenta velvet dressings and a purple cloak, boots with gold and green trimmings, and lastly her favorite magenta bonnet.

She looked in the mirror and saluted herself before going to the door. She peeped her head out to see the dark empty hall. Taking a chance Anna fled to the stairway and rode the banister down. She gently landed on the wooden floor and crept towards the front door. A whine startled her in looking back to see Bruno gazing up with large eyes.

Anna smiled kneeling down to pet his head. "Sorry boy not this time. I'll find her okay?" She promised then opened the door slipping out into the storm.

The wind beat against her face so she did her best to shield it then stepped down the porch to only slip on the steps.

She hissed in pain rubbing her bruised shoulder but was determined to find Elsa so she stood up wobbly and moved on. Coming into the slave yard the calls for Lehana Amare grew louder. Squinting she saw Chilufya pinned against a shed from the winds so she trudge over.

* * *

Chilufya gritted his teeth, his worry for his sister began when he went to the slave barracks looking for her but was told by Baxter she left.

"Hi." A creepy whisper crawled into his ear, as if a spirit spoke to him it oddly was not drowned out by the sound of the storm around them.

He winced not really wanting to turn and see who was beside him since he already knew. Jerkily he craned his neck to peer at what his insides dreaded to see. Of course there stood his red bunny with her twin braids flopping in the wind gazing up at him with a smile brighter than the sun.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He yelled at her. "I'm looking for Elsa! She's missing!"

He sighed looking forward then grabbed her little hand tugging it forward. He would have argued but that would take away from his search time for his own sister. "You don't reckon their together do you?!" Anna asked from behind.

"I hope so." He mumbled.

Eventually after twenty minutes of searching the storm grew too violent, Chilufya looked behind him to see Anna shivering while trying to hide tiny whimpers. He pulled her forward pressing the girl to his chest.

When she took a long gaze to their surroundings to try and catch a glimpse of Elsa or Lehana Amare she gasped at the large piece of debris flying towards them. She yelled pointing. "Ohmygodthere'sathingyflyingtowardsus!"

Chilufya frowned glancing down at her in confusion. Then he looked to see what she was pointing at. He slipped tumbling forward with Anna who yelped. The rogue debris crashed into the fence.

This place was no longer safe for them. He felt a tug at his arm and turned to Anna who was pulling him towards the forest. "It'll be safer there, look!" She directed him to look at a herd of horses that were plowing through the woods.

He nodded getting to his feet then ran with the redhead in tow into the woods. It was disorientating with the wind, rain, and trees blowing haphazardly around them. Chilufya back up trying to collect himself but slipped down a muddy bank into the now risen river.

"Chilly!" Anna cried shaking her nerves away then plunged in after him.

"Anna what are you doing?!" He called trying to get his footing but the river was now a lot deeper.

"I'm saving you!?" More like flaying her arms frantically.

"You cannot swim." He pointed out. She ceased her efforts with a blank face sinking into the water. "Oh yeah." She panted. Chilufya growled surging forward to grab her. She wrapped her arms around his neck riding his back while he kept them afloat.

"You should be grateful I still tried to save you."

"And now I have to save the both of us." He grunted as they were carried further downstream.

* * *

"I don't care what it takes find my children Kai!" Agnarr rarely rose his voice but when he did all bent a knee to the Arendelle king. Kai bowed then left the room swiftly in retreat.

Agnarr shook his head sighing while casting his gaze to the outside from the window. The storm calmed significantly to a light rain allowing the amount of damages to be taken into consideration. They proved to be costly and time consuming, it would set the estate back a few weeks from trade, but right now his concern were his missing children.

"Baxter." he called to the young man outside his open door picking up some blown in leaves.

"Yes master Agnarr sir?" Agnarr eyed him up and down, Baxter was a very fine handsome slave with an excellent physique, and this turned wheels in the man's head.

"Find May and tell her to come to me." He instructed looking away."Yes sir." Baxter backed out respectively while Agnarr took a seat.

A few minutes later May walked in appearing to be quite tired. She closed the door approaching when Agnarr waved her over. He pulled her into his lap carefully of her now extended belly and began kissing her neck.

"How is he?" Agnarr mumbled. May sighed. "Fine, making me exhausted though." He pulled away rubbing her stomach gently.

"I've been thinking, about that a boy named Baxter." He mused rubbing his chin. "Baxter is a lovely lad." May informed.

"What if I were to pair him and Josephine together?" May stiffened at the suggestion. "Master I… I cannot lie to you; I don't agree with the practice of…. Breeding Slaves Especially my own daughter."

"I won't breed them May just encourage the match, I do no different for Anna." The knock on the door interrupted them causing May to stand.

"Come in." Agnarr called. In walked the Graddy Lee, he removed his hat respectively nodding his head to Agnarr then glanced at May who dismissed herself quietly.

"I came as soon as the storm calmed sir." He said entering into the office further.

"Yes it did prove to be a big one Grady but I am afraid that I will not be talking business tonight as since both Elsa and Anna are missing." Lee rose his eyebrows at the revelation.

"Well now that is grave, how morbid." He said solemnly looking down the looked up eyes now brightened. "Say what if I help search for them?"

Agnarr waved off the idea. "Oh no Grady I have my men out already there is no need for such a generous offer."

"Nonsense," Lee Persisted. "It would be my pleasure to return your little girls back safely to ya, my hounds are of a rare breed, mastiff types and have the best noses in Virginia they'll find your girls faster than a hog sniffing for a tug of chum." He chuckled pleasantly then went to the outside.

He called to his slave who most of the workers in the yard feared with good reason, as he was large and dangerous in appearance.

"Isaak would you kindly round up the dogs please?" He asked gently. Isaak nodded mutely stepping away.

"Oh yes um Isaak, make sure to instruct the dogs to be real gentle like, we wouldn't want to hurt the most precious of jewels of Arendelle now would we?" He added as an afterthought mounting his speckled grey horse.

* * *

Lehana Amare stirred awake at the feeling of lips kissing her shoulders and cheeks. She giggled scrunching her neck. "Elsa stop that go back to sleep dove." She whispered trying to make herself comfortable.

"I can't help it I like kissing you." Elsa responded in a scratchy voice. Lehana Amare half way turned over blinking through the dark. "I like kissing you too but you should rest."

Elsa instead squeezed her hip placing her lips on her temple. "I knew it." She mumbled.

"Knew what?" Lehana Amare questioned with a sigh. Elsa giggled before answering. "Your skin taste as good as brown sugar. Better even."

"Does it now?"

"Mmmhm."

Lehana Amare opened her eyes upon the feeling of a certain protrusion poking her rear. "Elsa you really should be resting." She reminded, lazily yawning.

"I-I I am resting." The blonde stuttered. Lehana Amare raised a brow and began wiggling her rump drawing out a groan from the girl behind her. "Doesn't feel like it, it feels like you are about to burst through your knickers."

Elsa leaned on her elbows wrapping her arm around Lehana Amare's torso. "I can't help it, you're making me a little restless." She whined.

"How is it my fault, I am minding my own self, you are the on trying to poke me through my dress." She elbowed Elsa sharply smiling when she heard a pained grunt.

"I'm a sensitive type." Elsa pointed out putting her head on Lehana Amare's shoulder. The girl frowned sitting up. She pushed Elsa on to her back and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever." She said in a breathy worried voice. "That's not the only part me with a fever." Elsa grumbled. Feeling mischievous Lehana Amare smirked trailing her hand down Elsa's body to her lower stomach, while her pants held tight against her.

Elsa's breath hitched, every fiber in her silently begged for Lehana Amare to lower her hand just a little more. She giggled doing so just barely grazing it. Elsa's eyes widened in horror as her whole body warmed and went lax.

"Oh by gosh almighty!" She cried out as her swollen twitching member emptied itself, her hips reflexively humped at Lehana Amare's hand. She pulled it away unsure of what to do next while her lover came with pathetic whimpers.

Silence ran amuck between the couple who were both blushing fiercely. Lehana Amare took a breath knowing it was her fault for teasing Elsa in the first place so she decided to not make it weird for them, shrugging she made herself comfortable again against the blonde who was inwardly screaming to herself.

A sniffle broke the silence when she turned back around to hear Elsa sniveling quietly with shaking shoulders in a curled ball. Lehana Amare rolled her eyes smirking at the girl.

Elsa wiped her nose on her sleeve twiddling her fingers. Wondering why she had to be born the way she was, always ruining everything with her social ineptness and floundering mannerisms scaring away all those who even came close to caring about her.

It was when she felt an arm wrap around her and a kiss on the neck and temple that her tears turned from sadness to glee and relief as Lehana Amare snuggled into her back. She rolled over to face the girl who kissed her deeply on the lips mumbling for her to rest now.

Elsa decided to take full advantage of her human teddy bear squeezing her tenderly. Lehana Amare chuckled when she heard a happy squeak like mewl draw from her Albino's lips.

* * *

Anna groaned cracking open one eye, she felt amazing pressure on her entire form. She looked down to see Chilufya lying unconscious on her bosom. She gushed at the sight. "Even nature demands us to be joined as one." She dreamily said closing her eyes puckering to kiss his lips.

"What are you doing?" A sharp voice made her eyes open to see a not very pleased looking Chiluya glaring down at her.

"Nothing." She replied calmly. "What are you doing? …..on top of me….between my legs?" She challenged turning the tables. He huffed getting up much to Anna's dismay then pulled her up to her feet.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" He asked observing their environment. Anna titled her head. "Why would I know?"

"Maybe because you live here." He deadpanned then looked to the river. "The river is pushing down there." He stated. Anna dusted herself off. "Alright then let's go." She said heading off confidently.

"That means we go that way." Chilufya instructed pointing in the opposite direction. Anna corrected herself taking his hand. "I knew that."

She cleared her throat. "For the first time in forever I get you all to myself." He halted at the sound of her singing while she hugged his arm. "For the first time in forever-"

"No no singing." He interrupted making her pout. "Do you not like my singing?" She asked.

"I think your singing is beautiful and you will do more of it when we get back but right now I need to be able to hear."

She blew out a puff of air. "Wow that'll be tough, I always sing when I'm bored, not that you're boring, it's just that I can be boring-"

"Look out!" He warned pulling her away from the slope she was heading for. Anna fell against him sending them to the ground.

"Well this is awkward not that you're awkward it's just that I'm awkward…you're gorgeous, wait what?" She rambled but Chilufya simply put a finger on her lips silencing the fumbling bunny. He then swung her over his shoulder continuing on for home.

"Bully! This is a swell idea, you're a quick thinker, we'll cover a lot more ground this way. Not that I'm slow or anything I'm just saying moving as one unit is more efficient. Speaking of ice cream have you ever tried it? If not that is the first thing we'll be doing when we get back, that and get married. Whoa did you say marriage? I mean if you insist but let's not move too quickly Elsa always says "You can't marry a man you just met". Hey what do you think our babies will look like, I hope they get your lamb hair, it's so adorable-"


	17. Light Found in the Bayou

"-And as for baby names go I have come up with a list." Chilufya grunted jumping over a log then turned to help Anna but she had already climbed under it.

"When did you have time to do that?" He asked, since there was no way of shutting her up he may as well join in on the interesting and sometimes disturbing conversation she had to offer. "When we first met. "She responded making the man grimace inwardly. As she cleared her throat to go over her list's contents a bright crack in the air followed a low rumble drew both their eyes to the sky.

Anna frowned and put her hand out to feel a light drop of water land on her palm. "Maybe we should shelter it seems that storm is gonna try and make a comeback." Chilufya shook his head at the suggestion. "We have to press on." Anna stood in front of him putting a hand on his chest accompanied by a concerned expression. "Chilly I really think we should stop, walking through the bayous is asking for death let alone during a rainstorm at dusk." He gave her a confused look so she clarified. "The swamps."

"Anna if we are not back in time, if you are not back in time then I am a dead man." He pointed to his chest. Anna sighed, she understood his worry, but had they truly calculated the risk of continuing. She gave a reluctant nod giving in silently then trailed after him.

When they reached the bayou, Chilufya cut a long stick off a tree to test the waters depths, once sure it was safe he offered his back to the still brooding redhead his back. She hesitantly climbed on. "Do not worry Anna I will protect you." He promised but she was distracted by the now setting sun and clouds gathering.

Chilufya wadded through the water for about ten minutes before receiving a sharp smack to his neck. "Nanga ndi chiyaninso!" he cursed looking back to see a pale faced Anna staring ahead of them. It was an expression he had never seen her used before and hoped he would never have to again.

"What is wrong?" he asked turning his stare to what she was watching, he saw nothing but what one would find in the bog; logs, fallen trees, moss, muggy green water, but she simply shook her head gulping then spoke in an ominous tone. "Chilly we have to get out of this water now." He held onto to her tightly not allowing the girl to slide off his back.

"Chilufya we have to get out of here!" Anna beat his back for him to let her go, he froze when he heard a deep hiss belonging to an animal much too large to be a snake. Anna's wet chest rose heavily as she hyperventilated. Ripples in the water alerted the man of the upcoming terrible death approaching ready to ensnare whomever thought it wise to invade their kingdom. It was now that Chilufya saw what had frightened his red bunny so much as the moving logs drew closer.

Anna looked around searching for something, anything that could serve as an escape route. She found one and grabbed Chilufya's hand then did her best to run but ended up slipping under the water a couple times continuously struggling to find her grounding to stand. Chilufya helped propel her forward but the couple was halted when Anna felt her foot sink into the mud below. She yelped trying to yank it free. Chilufya took a breath in diving under tugging on her leg. The girl managed to slip her foot free from her boot. When the king went to retrieve it out of impulse she smacked his head. "Forget the damn shoe!" she growled rushing for the tree again. The watery bank below hurt to walk on but she ignored it gritting her teeth. Chilufya helped her climb up, once in the tree, they turned to see the alligators fighting, growling, and hissing at each other over the leather prize.

Anna feeling her insides boil took off her other boot and threw it angrily at the beast. "Bastards!" She yelled feeling great satisfaction when it hit one in the snout. "Well… now you match." Chilufya deadpanned gesturing to her bare feet. She shrugged in reply. "Not the first time I went without shoes in a swamp." He hummed not bothering to ask while reaching over to take a vine of moss out of the back of her hair. She gave him a grateful nod then regarded their environment scanning for any other places they could safely rest. She spotted a little makeshift island made from the overgrown roots of a fallen a fallen tree.

"There, we could go around to avoid the over-sized lizards, they notice; having too much fun with my boots." Anna pointed then ended sourly. Chilufya followed her descent down, once in the water again they quietly wadded through the water. Anna groaned when they hit the soil of the small area rolling onto her back not caring that she was now completely muddied. Chilufya helped her up to crawl underneath the root shelter.

Anna curled her legs up together as Chilufya sat next to her. They sat in silen- "I have never been more grateful for lightning bugs in my entire life." Anna chortled, Chilufya took a breath in enjoying the tang in the air that his nose led him to conclude was Anna.

"One time when I was little I swallowed one damn thing nearly choked me to death; it was still alive in my throat and from then on I learned the valuable lesson to always chew whatever enters my mouth." Anna's eyes widened when she quickly corrected herself. "Not tongues-" Chilufya gave an odd cringe stare. "What I mean is when I kiss someone...not that I've been kissed by a lot of people just two. Kristoff and I tried it when we were little but it was gross and he tasted like sweat and carrots." Anna crinkled her nose. Chilufya didn't know why but he felt grateful that the kiss wasn't a success.

"Then I kissed a young chap at a party gathering, it was pleasant but as I said from the bug incident I chewed his tongue and he was not too happy about that I tell the truth." Chilufya shook his head and listened on for an hour or so to Anna's mishap adventures, some he laughed at while others made him wonder how she was still alive in one piece.

"-And she hasn't stepped foot in a church since, makes me sad really and it also makes me hate that danm pastor to rough country and back, and I don't care if I go to hell for saying the man is an asshole-"Anna halted mid-sentence with her finger still in the air. Chilufya titled his head at her strange behavior. "You hear that?" she asked. Chilufya tuned his ears and heard a low buzzing. "A bug?" but Anna shook her head licking her lips. "That ain't no bug if I ever heard one."

The redhead followed her ears to a bushel of roots behind them and moved it aside slowly, a humming rattle caused the girl to leap back with a yelp. Chilufya stirred the same eyeing the small snake curled up tasting the air with its tongue.

"Anna what do you think you are doing?" Chilufya turned his eyes to the battered belle moving closer with her arm outstretched slowly. "He can't bite me if I…" She posed then pounced upon it grabbing the back of its jaw. "Grab the back of the neck!" she cheered holding it in her hands. Chilufya eyed the creature worriedly. "We have to get rid of it." Anna however took to investigating the reptile. "It's a viper, Sistrurus miliarius. They like cypress root I reckon." She mused then kneed her way back outside, it struggled in her grasp when she felt a strong pain in her wrist then tossed it in the water. "They like the water too." She added going but under the roots mumbling about the little bastard.

Anna noticed Chilufya staring at her then rose a brow. "What?" She asked. "You are lot smarter than you get credit for." Anna smirked lightly, in her family everyone had a role, Elsa the favorite being shy but smart, Hans hid his massive potential behind a bottle of his own insecurities, and Anna she knew she was meant to be the social belle of the family. Nothing more than a decoration, a pretty face around the house, and that drab existence would continue if she were to marry as her father wanted, so Anna decided to act within the social norm hiding her intelligence in worry that if anyone knew then she would disappoint, this forced the girl to put all of her value within looks and perfection, if these were doubted then her entire self-worth faded to nothing. She was dragged out of her thoughts when she felt a hand grasps her own. She looked up to Chilufya, his dark eyes held the promise of a different fate, his eyes held her freedom.

"Anna I am sorry I did not listen to you, you saved my life being the strong and brave woman you were meant to be and I am eternally grateful." The king bowed his head to her flustering the girl to near tears, she sniffled.

In the light Chilufya, could see her for who she was. Anna took her chance and leaned in but he turned his head away albeit just a small distance away not having the strength to go to far away from her inviting lips.

"Chilufya." Anna called sternly but he closed his eyes. "Chilufya look at me." He did, he looked at her fiery red hair, her freckles, her deep turquoise eyes. "Look at me." Anna commanded again aligning their arms together so their skin contrasted in the illumination nature provided in aid with the desire for them to truly be together. "We are different, so so different and it's beautiful. Look at us." She cooed making the man look down with the help of the moonlight and lightening bugs to see not what they were but what they could be joined and it was beautiful.

Chilufya didn't hesitate when he cupped Anna's cheek and drew their differences together. Anna moaned into the kiss sounding like a woodland creature that could not be named but Chilufya couldn't care less. They rubbed cheeks together not wanting to fully separate but still needed air. "Anna..." he panted "This is not accepted in this world, to them this is wrong." Anna planted her forehead upon his. "Fuck this world; can't trust a place where it's not socially acceptable to walk around one's one home naked anyways." Chilufya chuckled, his heart swelled at the sound of her laugh. No, this couldn't be wrong. How could it? "I think this world is beyond fixing Chilly let's just make our own okay?" He hummed in agreement kissing her wondrous lips once more. The fear of his feeling now fully dissipated to nothing but love. He saw his perfect life, his perfect path glimmering in Anna's gorgeous orbs. They pushed their bodies closer, no more worries of death or punishment. What they had to each other was worth more than a thousand lives.

The two lovers spent the rest of night conjoined but not in darkness but in the brightened embrace of the light their new world created.


	18. Lost and Found then Lost Again

The two lovers recoiled away from each other upon the sound of shouting and bustling. They both looked to the entrance of their perfect world; vandalized. A bright light shined through blinding the both of them.

Lehana Amare felt Elsa's fingers lock with her own tightening its grip as men rushed in. A ringing pain resonated to her chest when her hand was ripped from her dove's as the green-eyed man hoisted Elsa up into his arms like a warrior rescuing a maiden. His gaze turned to the slave nodding his head with smile for her to follow. When she didn't move, he waved his men over to pick her up instead and check for injuries.

Half of the land was torn apart, Elsa yelped when she was lowered onto a cot. The green- eyed man stood over her watching with concern. "Someone get her inside!" He commanded. Her mismatched eyes found Elsa's deep blue ones comforting them for a short while that is until she was carried away to the house, Elsa struggled for a moment. The man leaned over listening to whatever she whispered to him, he nodded then waved for the slaves to carry Elsa away. He looked to the princess then passed the message onto to his men quietly.

Lehana Amare instinctively tried to follow but was halted by a large man who surprisingly gently ushered her to a large shack where some injured slaves were being kept. White attendants sat her down handing her a jug of water which she chugged eagerly, they then tended to her cuts and bruises. Lehana Amare frowned feeling hateful glares, she looked expecting to see taskmasters but instead met the stares of fellow slaves, some laying on cots hurt, others working.

Her brows furrowed in confusion, but received no inclination for their ill will. Shaking her head, she stood not having time for their petty jealousy. She had to find her brother.

She searched around for someone, anyone who could give some intel. "You!" A taskmaster yelled, Lehana Amare halted with a raised brow. "Yes'sir." A timid slave boy ran past her to the man bowing.

"If you can walk then you can work!" he barked shoving the boy forward. His vision fell upon her, he merely sniffled then went on his way. Lehana Amare tilted her head. _Odd._

Finally, she found Joe gathering blankets heading towards the house. "Josephine!" She called out stopping the girl who grinned brightly upon seeing her. _It seemed no matter how bleak things got this girl always had smile bright enough to light a ravine._ "Elly!" She waved back dropping the blankets running towards her. She wiped her hands on her dress. "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Have you seen my brother anywhere?" Joe frowned shaking her head. "Can't say that I have recently, although miss Anna is missing too." Lehana Amare's eyes lit up. _Wherever there was Chilufya it was safe to assume Anna was there as well._ "The last place I saw him, he was looking for you, over by the hog sheds."

"Thank you." Lehana Amare sprinted off for the sheds and began surveying the surroundings thoroughly. A light magenta thread caught in a splinter of wood grabbed her attention. She untangled it bringing it closer to her face, she looked down to see a pair of smaller footprints accompanied by larger ones, her eyes followed where they went, scrambling around then leading into the forest.

Before she could start her trail, she felt a strong grip on her shoulders spinning her around to come face to face with a raven-haired man. "Miss Elsa has summoned ye alright, so come on." He waved her over but she hesitated looking to the forest once more. The man's hand slowly made its way to his gun probably thinking the slave was trying to make a run for it.

Lehana Amare had half a mind to do just that, if only to find her brother. Her heart was once again torn at a crossroad; her worry for Elsa and Chilufya at war against each other. If she did run she might, might have made it but it would raise the alarm and probably worry Elsa knowing both their siblings were missing.

Sighing, Lehana Amare looked down defeatedly when she followed the man back to the house. Looking back at the fence that led to the woods she could only hope that wherever they wore, they were safe and together.

* * *

"Mmm, Chilly." Anna hummed turning her head over allowing the king to lather her neck with nips and kisses. She loved the way his stubble scratched at her skin while her curious hands entangled themselves in his curly hair.

He looked up at her with a dopey grin that made her heart stop for a few seconds then race off. He chuckled kissing her lips firmly before getting up from between her legs. He stood on his knees looking out into the swamp. "What's wrong with your leg?" She asked tilting her head, while squinting her eyes.

He looked down to where her eyes fell then started blushing fiercely. It took about five seconds for the revelation to set into the girl who jumped backwards shrieking. "OH MY-"

* * *

"GOD! Gosh May that stings!" Elsa cried thrashing about on her bed. May swatted her head roughly scowling. "Hush now, and stop whining like a babe or I'll break your other leg." She berated mending the gash hurriedly. Elsa clamped her mouth shut at the threat, bottom lip trembling like a frightened lamb.

Her attention was drawn away to the door entrance where a whimsical laugh came chiming through. There stood the apparition of her heart. May gave an odd look as the girl's pupils dilated not just from blood loss.

Lehana Amare stepped into the room carefully, Elsa held out a hand which she took coming to sit on the bed's edge. May sighed hanging her head down, these young children playing their dangerous games of roulette of love.

"May can I have a moment?" Elsa asked respectively.

"Sure, miss if you wish to bleed to death." Lehana Amare helped the heavily pregnant woman stand earning a gentle touch of the cheek as she exited the room closing the door. As soon as it shut Lehana Amare let out a squeak as she was tugged down by Elsa who attached their lips, devouring her completely. She moaned out resting a hand on Elsa's collarbone. Pulling away she took over May's handy work.

Elsa began to wince and shiver but ceased as soon as she received a warning glare from the no nonsense princess. "My Pa says the storm will slow the harvest greatly, but we'll manage." Lehana Amare nodded trying to seem interested, while her mind wandered to her brother.

"I hope my leg heals soon, last thing I need is for Anna to see it this wa- speaking of which I wonder where Anna is. Have you seen her anywhere?" Elsa asked trying to sit up.

"I have not." She answered _, not a total lie_. Elsa sighed heavily falling back against her pillows. Looking to the window, her hand found Lehana Amare's again, _why was she being so quiet all of sudden?_ Elsa wondered. Her frown was replaced by a smile when she felt the princess squeeze her palm lightly

* * *

Having made it out of the swamp, despite being covered in scum, sweat, dirt and god knew what else, Anna never felt happier as her hand conjoined with Chilufya's swung gently between them.

He was amazed that all it took was holding her hand to keep the red bunny quiet. "Hey Chilly have you ever had Pickles soaked in wine?" _Nevermind._

He grinned stopping at a high bank, he grabbed her by the waist lifting her up. "Cannot say that I have." He grunted climbing up himself.

"At first I thought it would be gross, because Elsa liked them and she usually likes a lot of gross foods but I decided to try em and you know what?" He looked down at her with an amused mirth glimmering in his dark eyes. "What?" He asked.

Her nose crinkled like that of a chipmunk. "They were gross."

Before he could laugh he stood still tuning his ears into the sound of a swift gallop. "Get down." He warned grabbing Anna's arm pulling her against his chest as they took cover. He peeped from under the bush to spot a horse without a rider wandering through the woods.

Cautiously he rose looking around, Anna popped her head up looking to the creature. "Hey that's one of our horses!" She pointed out standing going to the animal who started eating bark off a fallen tree. She brushed its mane, then put a finger on the Arendelle family sigil branded into its haunch.

Chilufya watched the horse for a moment then back to where it came from, they were close to Anna's home. He wiped his brow then picked the girl up placing her on the horse's back. She stared at him confused when he leaned in. "Let the animal lead you back, you're close." He instructed but of course Anna protested.

"Chilly no I'm not leaving you out here alone." She replied in a shaky voice cupping his face in both her hands. He took one of them planting a kiss on her palm. "If they see me riding into the yard with you I'll be whipped. Trust me this is safer. For the both of us. It should be no more than a three hour walk, nothing alright?" Anna sniffled looking up then back at him, she nodded pouting. He turned away in fear that the look in her eyes would change his mind so he smacked the horse's rear spurring it on towards the Arendelle estate.

* * *

It took about an hour before Anna started recognizing her home, every so often she kept finding herself looking back. She yelped when her horse reared itself in a fright.

"Whoa there girl." Anna knew that voice. Sure enough it was the last human being she wanted to see. Ever. Lee. Sighing dejectedly her lids hooded themselves in a cold glare, he chuckled at her detached manner, then took off his hat in respect. "Ma'am." He greeted. "Trust me you'd be happier to see me then if I was a group of strange men." He tried to take the reins of the horse but she held on tightly. "Sir I was just on my way home." Her voice was as devoid of emotion as the grey skies above them.

"Well then I'll escort you." He offered, the look in his eyes made it clear this was something he would not give up on, and who would? Bringing back the daughter of your boss, it was a rare opportunity. Anna clenched her teeth her face grew red with un satisfied furry. She would have to play damsel in distress to this man in front of everyone giving him credit he didn't come close to deserving, but…she looked back, it would keep her Chilly free of suspicion and thus safer.

Exhaling deeply Anna nodded for him to lead her horse home in a guise of a false rescue. When they made it back all who had eyes fussed over her, taken to the house she put herself in a daze that helped the process go by quicker. Some of the maids swooned over the handsome hero that was Grady Lee Jackson meanwhile supposed damsel had to force herself just not to throw up at the notion. Walking down the hallway she peeked in on Elsa's room to see that the lovebirds had settled into their nest, kissing passionately, while Lehana Amare straddled her sister who was blindly grinding into her. They hadn't even bothered to lock the door. It wasn't fair, if anyone had walked in on them they would pay no heed except to not to disturb their future master's plights.

After being cleaned up Anna was brought forth to her father who hugged her tightly. "Oh, Anna you have no idea how happy I am that you are safe." Agnarr pecked her lips lightly, his eyes nearly brimmed with tears. Anna half smiled, _if he only knew what these very lips were doing just a couple hours ago._

"Lee, I don't know what I would do without you, you have proven yourself greatly in not only saving my two daughters but also my land, the position is yours begin whenever you'd like; albeit sooner is preferred." Lee bowed to Agnarr who went to his desk to sit down.

"Thank you, sir." He began, Anna started cringing waiting for him to do something to ruin everything be it ask for her hand or something to that stupidity. "My only request is that I have a chance to return home and gather somethings." _What?_ Anna glanced at the man perplexed, even her father slightly baffled, even just a little impressed with the man's humility.

Upon leaving the office Anna started for the door when a voice ripped her ears to pieces. "Oh miss Anna if I may have a word with you." She growled, fixing her face into a deceptively fake smile before turning to face him.

"Can I help you sir?" Her voice leaked like honey on any man's ears but Lee was cleverer than most and would not be fooled by such pleasantries.

"Yes, you see Anna you and I are a lot alike." Anna rolled her eyes _, of course_. He ignored her ill manners and continued. "We both want things people deem wrong or out of nature." Now he had her true attention. "But we don't care what is nature but a bendable entity. To a mouse a cat devouring it is wrong but to the cat it is as it should be, so it is clear that the line between right and wrong are eh meant to be moved" he let his words sick in with the thinking girl.

"What do you want?" She asked stoically.

"Ah it is not what but whom, you may think Miss Anna that your words mean nothing around here and that may be true for certain things but on matters such as these that just is not have a great influence." Anna felt her insides twist, no one had ever counted her words as meaningful before, even Elsa sometimes had written them off at moments,

"You help me with my unnatural desires and I help you with yours?" He asked holding out his hand, face stretched in smirk.

Anna stood before two paths, glancing to the front doors then to Lee's darkened green eyes.

She choose.


	19. Among the Wrong Ushered in a New Right

"Elsa! Pst, Elsa! Wake up wake up wake up!" Anna threw her weight upon her sister trying to rouse her. The older kicked her leg out from under the blanket in a false attempt to escape. "Anna, I don't wake up until an hour after sunrise go back to sleep." Anna rolled her eyes then forcefully lifted her sister's eyelid.

"Did you forget what tonight was?" she hissed, the blonde sat up instantly now wide awake. She looked to Anna then smiled. She reached for her cane that rested at the side of her bed then set to putting on pants and her hat. Anna made sure to not go too fast lest she leave her limping sibling behind. She assisted her down the stairs and off the porch so as to make their way into the woods.

It took about an hour and a half to finally make it to the location they had decided would be best to not draw attention to the bonfire Josephine and Baxter were feeding giggling. Elsa settled next to Lehana Amare who looked up with a grin from separating the inks. "It was sure swell of Baxter to get the blacksmith to make my design." Elsa chimed. She had taken the extra time her injury had provided to finally finish their tribal symbol.

"You just had to incorporate a snowflake into it; I mean how cliché can ya get!" Anna berated helping Chilufya with heating the branding iron. Elsa frowned crossing her arms. "Hey I like snowflakes….a lot!" She barked back.

"Of course you do ya pumpkin." Anna mumbled shaking her head.

"What a peach." Elsa deadpanned. Lehana Amare chuckled. The bickering between the two never seemed to end.

"This is so exciting isn't Baxter, connecting to our roots?" Joe asked her friend who merely got caught in staring at her eyes. Josephine grinned at him also getting caught in the moment.

"Pork her!" All heads turned to Anna who still had her hands cupped around her mouth. She slowly lowered them to her sides to only be tackled and pinned by Chilufya who began to tickle her mercilessly. "No!" She begged trying to escape his grip. "I didn't mean it!"

"Elsa?" Lehana Amare questioned putting a hand on the blonde's forearm. She grabbed it rubbing its knuckles sweetly. "I'll tell you later. " She promised.

"Chilly I'm gonna piss myself seriously!" The man leapt off the redhead getting to his feet, Anna continued laying on the ground still catching her breath.

When the materials were gathered, Anna was of course the one to volunteer to go first. Lehana Amare rose a brow at her. "You realize it will hurt greatly?" Anna's face paled, she grabbed Josephine pushing her forward. "Eh, well, Joe wanted to go first anyways." She ended in a mumbled scooting away. Chilufya shook his head sitting before his sister removing his shirt. He sighed when he felt a small curious hand rub his lower back. Ignoring it the king eyed his sister.

A sadness was present in both king and princess, doing this meant they were no longer apart of Ambuye Wa ndi Zouluka Madzi, could they really leave their home tribe? Dispersing was a way new tribes were made and bloodlines created but royals rarely ever left. Lehana Amare felt her eyes strain with years of unshed tears. diligently holding them back, the princess looked to Elsa whose face concocted to one of concern and worry. Elsa's blue eyes roamed over the branding iron, then she realized the extent of what they were doing. This wasn't just a bunch of kids in the woods trying to replicate African traditions. Lehena Amare would literally be leaving her family, this was more detrimental than she thought.

Could she really ask such a thing of her? To let go of the last thing she had of her home? Lehana Amare's expression turned to her signature look of determination. This is where her journey has led her and she would continue it to the end. With that thought, she looked up to see Chilufya having the same realization while staring at Anna. He turned to her taking a breath.

Both siblings nodded to each other then Lehana Amare branded him, he hissed clenching his teeth. The mark burned proudly over the left side of his chest. A snowflake woven with rays from a sun that blended in from behind flowing into the imagery of a pillar of fire and water mixing in to create a spear. Elsa regarded it feeling quite proud of the sigil. Baxter went wanting the mark on the side of his neck, Josephine got hers upon her hip.

Anna's turn proved to be more difficult than the others. "Okay…okay so I close my eyes then you all hold me down but don't tell me" Chilufya rolled his eyes grabbing the iron. "Then someone fetches ice and-AHHHHHH OH MY GOD!" Anna's voice shrieked through what seemed the entire Mississippi. She panted looking at her right upper arm blowing upon the brand. "That hurt." She whimpered to Chilufya who pulled her into his lap rubbing her back. He began inking their new marks, everyone's favorite colors were incorporated. The blue snowflake with its yellow sun, Purple waters woven with green flames, into a red and orange spear.

"Ready?" Elsa asked gently, Lehana Amare took a shuddering breath nodding. She held out her right palm, Elsa without hesitation embedded the branded into it marveling at how the girl barely flinched. A surge of satisfaction coursed through her body warming it at seeing the mark upon the princess. Once heated she gave the iron the Lehana Amare who copied the action but on Elsa's left.

With everyone inked the newly created tribe all sat by the fire, ready to say who they were together. Elsa's forehead grew sweaty hoping her pronunciation was enough to please her tutor. "Lotetezeka.. ndi mdima tikuwona anthu timakonda…" Her entire body clenched anticipating punishment but received none.

It was when she relaxed she felt a stinging smack to the back of her head. Smirking Lehana Amare continued ignoring Elsa's whimpers. "Waphimbika usiku kuwateteza ku mavuto aakulu."

Smiling Chilufya gripped Anna's hand within his own. "Akamakumana kuwala, tikhoza kuona kukongola kwawo." He made certain to speak slowly, a tear ran down her cheek which he caught. "Pansi pa ulemerero wa dzuwa chikondi chathu chimakula." He puffed his chest at his sister feeling extremely proud of his more successful student. She hooded her lids sending a quick deathly glare at Elsa who gulped.

Chiming in the whole tribe ended their recitation. "Mwa onse awiri kuwala ndi mdima m'dziko latsopano."

Anna clapped her hands rubbing them together. "Now we dance around the fire." She cheered, Chilufya and Lehana Amare tilted their heads. "Why would we do that?" The king asked leaning back against his hands.

"Well..isn't that what you do?" Anna replied, Lehana Amare shook her head raising a brow. "Why would we do that? that sounds dangerous." Her simple tone drew out a pout from the redhead. "I read it in a book once, I feel cheated." She mumbled.

"How about we start with Baxter's fiddle and drinks." Josephine giggled handing out the tankards of honey ale while Baxter began to play a sweet romantic tune. The young girl sat upon the log next to him lying on his shoulder.

Anna chuckled pulling Chilufya to his feet. "Oh, I wanna teach you how to dance." She positioned his hands upon her hips swaying to the beat.

Elsa appeared crestfallen as she turned to Lehana Amare. "Sorry I can't dance with ya." The apology earned her a sweet kiss, her hand slowly rising to cup the princess's cheek. Passing the blonde her cane Lehana Amare helped her to her feet so as to stroll off into the woods.

* * *

The couple found the perfect spot, sitting up against a tree so Elsa's leg could rest watching lightning bugs dance across the small pond before them. "Lehana Amare i-" Elsa's soft voice seemed to carry off into the night as she took a moment to gather her thoughts. "I know tonight was hard for you and I never thought about it that way but…" She blew out a puff of air pushing her troublesome bangs back. "Bulldrash don't even know what I'm saying, I mean I'm not sorry, I think we could really be something beautiful together…all of us. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I love you."

Lehana Amare's heart tripped over itself causing her to sit up from leaning against the trunk. Elsa unsure if whether she was going to run or not grabbed her hand, forcing the girl to look her in the eyes. "This is me saying this just because I've been sparking ever since I first lay eyes on you, this is me saying that…I love who you are I truly do, and I also love what you're making me become."

Lehana Amare smiled regarding Elsa, what difference since the first time they had met. Yes she was still the shy fumbling girl but now that girl had meaning and strength, and a knowledge of how difference shaped the world, Lehana Amare didn't love Elsa. "I love what you are becoming too Dove." She sweetly rubbed her cheek drawing her in.

Elsa eagerly returned the kiss shoving her tongue into Lehana Amare's mouth who groaned falling backward. "Why can it not ever be a normal, simple kiss with you?" She chuckled while Elsa turned her attack to her neck, straddling her. The more they embraced each other the more Elsa's embraced what she was, growing bolder of what she had to offer the princess.

Moaning Lehana Amare felt her own core heat up causing her to thrust her hips into Elsa's. Lehana Amare felt a similar feeling of Elsa's whole body going stiff then collapsing atop her. "Fry me in butter and call me a catfish, sweet god why me?" Elsa whimpered into her shoulder then rolled to her back looking up into the night sky.

Lehana Amare peeked over at her with a coy smirk. "Is this something that should worry me?" Elsa growled glaring at her. "Well if your pa never taught ya to speak, shut it. Besides it is your fault you know, after all I told you that- "

"I know, I know, you are sensitive." Lehana Amare giggled drumming the now grumpy blonde's belly.

* * *

The new tribe grew beneath the oppression of their lives, Anna grew more conscious of her affections with the help of Josephine, Baxter, and Lehana Amare with Elsa.

Lehana Amare decided if Elsa was ever going to best her brother then she would have to first physically exert herself to the max. "One, One and a half.." Elsa whined releasing the tree branch. "Come on that counted as two."

Lehana Amare glanced down her nose at the sweating and panting blonde. "Alright then now you have to do it forty times." Elsa whimpered grabbing the branch once more. Lehana Amare's attention was drawn to Anna who was over the fence in the woods following Chilufya while he carried lumber. The redhead grinned maliciously making a ripping apart motion with her hands, then skipping off sweetly after her king.

Lehana Amare growled, using the makeshift switch she smacked Elsa's thighs making the girl shriek in pain. "What'd you do that for?" she cried.

"Hurry!" Her teacher barked.

After her exercises, Elsa gorged herself on the porridge she and her tutor were having for lunch. Lehana Amare took notice of the rush the house was in the distance. The thick silence drew her gaze back to Elsa who now held an empty bowl eyeing the princess' like a begging pup. Rolling her eyes Lehana Amare handed her lunch over to the ravenous monster she was slowly creating.

A loud bell tolling caused Elsa to jump at its suddenness. Abandoning the bowls Elsa and Lehana Amare joined the crowd that had developed around May who was being held by house servants. It seemed the woman had gone into labor. As she was put on a cot on her way to the slave cabins Agnarr came rushing out of the house in rush surprising all present.

"No! Bring her inside and fetch a doctor!" He ordered, looking slightly frazzled. As his will was carried out, his daughter looked to her friend turned lover with confusion. Her pa would always be glad when a new slave child was born relieving the family of their duties for the day and giving the mother shorter easier tasks and hours so as to focus on raising a stronger new generation but this he seemed to want to be… very involved with.

"Well no point in worrying ourselves here, come on let's go practice our riding huh?" Elsa chimed grabbing Lehana Amare's hand.

Lehana Amare was trapped in her own thoughts, the look on Agnarr's face when his eyes feel to May while she was being carried into the house. She had seen that look before but in an expecting father's face only. She shook her head deciding to silence the voice, she wouldn't bring it up to Elsa in worry that she would insult her little albino.

* * *

 **A/N Rough translation of what was said.**

 **Shielded by darkness we see only the ones we love, Cloaked in the night Protecting them from peril. when facing the light, we can see their true beauty, under the sun's glory our love grows.** **In both light and darkness a new world was created our world.**


	20. Mama

_"Mama?" Lehana Amare stood in a large field of wheat as her people harvested ignoring her presence as if they couldn't even see her. Her mother's figure smiled with the same grace she had almost forgotten. She of course broke out into a sprint, yet for some reason her mother didn't do that same. It mattered not all Lehana Amare wanted was to just simply touch her. To embrace and hug her, that would release her from the hell she had been living._

 _Her mother outstretched her arms ready to receive her daughter. A light snowfall froze both royals, they looked to the sky slowly. Her mother lowered her arms as her princess was covered in the glistening white powder, Lehana Amare examined her arms confused as to why the snowflakes clung to her skin in such an unnatural manner. Slowly her mother backed away shaking head in what looked to be disgrace as she watched her daughter's skin become whiter by the second._

 _"Mama?!" Lehana Amare cried out, the pain of the rejection hurting more than the frostbite that stung her. She heard her queen…her mother speak in a tone her ears had never been cursed to fall victim to._

 _"You are no daughter of min-"_

"Aaaaah!" Lehana Amare rolled out of her cot to the hard-wooden floor. Her tired mind finally collected the searing chill that clung to her neck. Her hands flew up to her neck wiping away the soggy wetness. A familiar laugh drew a scowl onto her face as she looked up to see the warmly dressed Elsa with her hat tipped smirking. A battle broke out between the princess's mind who wanted to give her albino an earful and her heart who wanted to kiss that stupid smug lip curl off Elsa's face.

She stood up about to reveal which side had come out triumphant but Elsa had other ideas when she quickly approached boldly connecting their lips. Lehana Amare smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. They fell backwards onto the cot drawing out a grunt from Lehana Amare who giggled as she tried to scoot away from Elsa but the blonde pursued nipping at her neck playfully.

"Oh my god seriously!" The couple turned around to see a huffing Anna tapping her boot on the ground arms crossed over a wrapped bundle. "When I said ask her if she wanted to build a snowman with you I didn't mean that kind of snowman." With that she threw the bundle at Elsa's head with strong accuracy making her sister wince then stomped out of the cabin to the white outside.

Elsa shook her head standing helping Lehana Amare up as well. "We had our first snowfall last night it did not disappoint." Elsa began untying the strings of the package. Lehana Amare looked out the window to see the land blanketed in white powder. Her dream took a safe spot in her mind where it would not be forgotten. "So I see." She said, Elsa scrunched her brows. "Huh." She sounded. Lehana Amare turned back to her tilting her head. "What?"

"Nothing it's just I was uh expecting you to be more…I don't know curious, excited even." Elsa mumbled shrugging. The princess rose a brow. "For snow?"

"You know what snow is?" Elsa looked up eyes wide with ignorance and innocence. The girl chuckled running her finger through her kinky curls untangling them. "Elsa I have seen snow before, not often but it happened along the mountains."

"Oh well then I had a whole speech prepared to explain what it was and how it worked and why." Elsa stood holding different winter wear that was a beautiful yellow. Lehana Amare couldn't help but admire the fabric but before her hand could reach out and touch it recoiled at the ridicule she would receive for wear such garments from the taskmasters and slaves.

"Now I don't want to hear a lick of arguing from that tongue of yours." Elsa berated sternly, Lehana Amare grinned taking notice that her funny accent drawl would always thicken when she was excited, angry or…well indisposed in carnal matters.

"Elsa, I cannot wear this." Lehana Amare shook her head. "But why?" Elsa complained crestfallen.

"Do you realize the abuse I would be put through if anyone saw me in this." She hissed.

"Well it's either this or you catch your death and you know I'm right so take your pick." The older girl spoke in a resolute voice.

Sighing Lehana Amare began to remove her clothes getting a fun reaction from Elsa whose legs gave out sending her back down onto the cot. Her eyes seemed to want nothing more than to seep in every curve and crevice the princess had to offer.

The blonde bit her lip very grateful that her winter wear hid the tent in her trousers but Lehana Amare knew her better than that.

She turned around slyly strutting to her all pupil dove. "Ask." She commanded knowing Elsa was repressing her words.

"C-c-can I-I-I.." The stuttering blonde took a gulp looking up into Lehana Amare's separate eyes. "Tou-Touch please?" She finished. Lehana Amare slowly took her hand while Elsa waited anxiously to see where she would place it.

Elsa's breath hitched at the feeling of her smooth thigh, its owner retracted her hand leaving Elsa's to explore her naked leg. Humming her hand gently caressed the brown skin, unable to control her urge Elsa leaned forward gracing it with a kiss that soon turned into a desperate suckles. Lehana Amare gasped pushing Elsa's hat off her head to run her finger through her hair.

Elsa took the hint as encouragement to continue lathering the thigh with her love. Lehana Amare hummed out as her flower enveloped in flames at the senses evoked by Elsa's touch.

She was tempted to give the blonde head a little…direction to where she truly needed touch but before she could enact upon her wanton thoughts her mother's face of disgust from her dream flashed before her closed eyes.

She lurched backwards out of Elsa's venturing hold receiving a look of slight hurt and perplexity. Before her dove could ask she answered hurriedly. "We would not want to keep Anna waiting, you know how she can get." She said snatching the clothes Elsa got her hoping the sight of her in them would stop any questions from the older girl.

Elsa's eyes lit up as if she was remembering something, jumping to her feet she snapped her finger than ran out the cabin.

Lehana Amare shook her head once dressed hesitated before stepping out the door, abandoning the protection her shaky shack provided, into the now very white world.

* * *

She did her best to remain incognito from the others which proved easy with the change in weather. She followed Anna's clumsy trail to find her and Elsa teaching Chilufya the ways of frolicking in the winter wonderland the forest provided.

Not wanting to interrupt she took a seat on a fallen log grinning. A small feeling of pressure on her ankle then to sense it push past her clothes reaching skin moistly made her jump for the second time that day.

Her eyes almost didn't catch sight of the white and crème colored ball of fluff panting out with a bright pink tongue looking up at her. The commotion caught Elsa's attention.

"Well beat the dutch, he seems to have taken a liking to ya." She giggled scooping up the small bundle who nipped at her chin. "Anna took the liberty of naming him," She cleared her throat raising the pup in a ceremonial manner. "King Marshall Twain Douglass the first."

"Wow." Lehana Amare deadpanned at the ridiculous title. Elsa not catching her sarcasm nodded happily. "But we all call him Marshmallow." The princess raised a brow smirking. "Makes sense." She sassed closing her eyes and nodding her head.

"Mhm and you are his new mama." Elsa unexpectedly placed the pup in her lap. He began to climb and lick any trace of exposed skin his tongue could reach. Lehana Amare stood up cradling shaking her head. "Na uh."

"Uh huh, I paid a pretty penny for him, plus I think he would help ya get over those jitters you have with dogs." Elsa stubbornly crossed her arms, causing Lehana Amare to blink slowly, a memory of what "dogs" did to her cousin tried to surface but she pushed it down. Instead she looked down at the wiggling animal then back to Elsa. "You paid for him?" she asked still not believing what she had been told while also not wanting to visit that certain part of the past. Elsa nodded proudly completely oblivious to the inner turmoil she had caused her spark. "The breeder said he was the best one out of the whole batch and I believe it too, he looks nothing like his siblings."

"No kidding." The princess mumbled. "But Elsa you could have easily went out into the woods and caught one yourself for free." With that she shoved the pup back into Elsa's arms walking towards her brother.

Elsa eyed the pup bringing it to her face smiling. "Don't worry mama just pretending she doesn't like you but deep down she does." She cooed in a whisper placing the pup down so it could do some exploring of his own.

* * *

Anna watched as Elsa and Marshmallow chase after the seemingly distracted Lehana Amare, sticking to heels like the lovesick puppies they were.

She shook her head taking Chilufya's hand leading him to the deep parts of the forest double checking for privacy. "I still have no idea how you are not freezing." She chimed reaching in her bag. He inhaled deeply extending his large chest enjoying the crisp air filling his lungs.

"I love the cold, it is the heat that kills me." He chuckled eyeing curiously as his red bunny revealed to have…blade shoes? What strange weaponry was this?

"I'm gonna teach you sir how to, badum, badum! Skate!" Anna cheered taking out two pairs of skates. The king held back all questions knowing the talkative ginger would most definitely answer them including questions he didn't even think of.

"Now see.." she began sitting in the snow putting on her own pair. "Elsa made me these but I have yet to use them since I don't know how to skate very well." She grunted out tying her laces. Chilufya sat next to her shaking his head.

"If you do not know how to skate then how do you plan on teaching me?" Anna froze at the question she didn't surprisingly have an answer to. Her eyes glanced at him while still facing the solid lake. She chuckled impishly then stood up in a style one would expect from a newborn lamb who didn't know how to use its legs. "Well eh, erm, see I was hoping this could be a learning experience for the both us huh?" She nearly tripped but as always Chilufya caught her. She smiled up at him tip toeing on her skates to peck his lips then turned to the frozen water with the look of a conqueror.

The first step she took ended in failure and her rump smacking onto the ice. Chilufya stepped out after her shakily until he realized that when he maneuvered his knees he glided cross the lake now with a slight ease. Anna stood holding both arms out gaping at him then growled taking a step lurching forward once more.

Chilufya chuckled earning a glare from the redhead, he held up his hands in peace approaching her. She rose hand trying to halt him from assisting yet he would not be deterred from wrapping his arms round her waist holding her steady against him.

A blush despite the cold spread over her cheeks as their visible breaths mixed in a sensual mist. Slowly he guided her across the ice. As her body molded into his perfectly they synchronized their movements dancing, he picked her up tightly bringing her lips to his own happily. He pushed her on to learn to move by herself but she was content to continue being inept in skates if it meant they would be so close.

They twirled hands held until a loud shot rang throughout the land startling Anna into letting go flinging her into the snow. Chilufya looked in the direction from where it came from to see a slave sprinting right for them frantically.

His blood went cold, immediately losing the skates he clambered to the very confused Anna removing hers as well as grabbing her hand leading her into the woods. Her speed picked up at the sound of shouting men and dogs.

She and Chilufya ran under a brush peeping over to see what the commotion was.

The slave from the lake continued taking cover behind a tree panting. The young boy's eyes fell upon the couple and a look of terror spread through them. He shook his head silently begging them to not give away his position as his pursuers drew close. Anna made an exchange with her own orbs, _If you don't tell I won't either._

The three-outcast held their breathes as the men searched the area. A moment paused before the a loud gun shot hit the tree the boy was hiding behind.

The men whooped at the sight of the boy breaking his cover in fear. One of them shot at his leg staining the white snow in blood. Anna and Chilufya couldn't tear their eyes away as the boy was dragged to the middle of the group pleading for mercy but in their hearts…mercy didn't exist for his kind.

After he was mutilated, they hung him up as if he was trophy on display then slowly departed when throwing rocks at his corpse grew dull.

Chilufya looked to Anna who was shaking eyes not being able to leave the boy's, her breathing came out frenzied while Chilufya wrapped his arms around her. Then she broke.

"He was just a boy!" She screamed out squirming out of the king's hold ignoring his calls as she ran to the tree. She got to work untying the ropes lowering him down.

"Anna no." Chilufya warned going to her side. She looked at him red-faced with angry tears. "I'm not just leaving him here." She started looking for something anything that could serve as a shovel satisfied with a large stick.

"Anna, it will not make a difference, if those men come back and see him gone their suspicion will grow." He sighed grabbing her shoulder but she continued tuning out his words.

"Anna.." he stopped at the sound of her whispering inaudibly. "What?"

"It could have been you!" She screeched gripping the snow sobbing. "It could have been you. It could have been you!" She chanted as the king went to his knees grabbing her. He pulled her to his chest allowing her to muffle her cries in his worn shirt.

"It could have been you.." Anna whimpered hugging him tightly. Chilufya looked up to the pink hued sky, making a promise to her.

"It will never be…Me"


	21. Murry Critmus

"Can I look now?" Lehana Amare giggled as she was led somewhere. If it had been months before she would have never let a "moon demon" led her blindfolded to an unknown location although she could quite easily guess where they were going. Elsa giggled out of excitement as she temporarily let go of Lehana Amare's hand to unlatch a lock. "Damn it." Lehana Amare piqued her head at the curse smirking. "Need some help Elsa? " She asked but only received protest from the blonde.

She carefully walked down the steps into what she knew to be their cellar. After the storm they visited the private area often since not many came out this way due to the damages on the outside that were deemed not worth fixing. "Can I now?" she asked beginning to become impatient. It felt…warm in here did Elsa light a fire?

She felt her come up from behind pulling her newly grown hair back kissing her nape softly while untying the white cloth from around her eyes. Lehana Amare's sight didn't wait to adjust to dim light scanning the environment. It was…. odd. There were red candles lit adorned with green with a red and green carpet laid out. She knelt on it feeling the plush fabric. She furrowed her brow. She thought Elsa's favorite colors where blue and white. There was a fire-pit Elsa made and green lush foliage adorning around in decor, but what drew her eyes to their corner was a tree, chopped and brought in decorated with shiny bulbs and silver and gold.

Elsa looked thoroughly proud of herself folding her hands behind her back waiting tolerantly for Lehana Amare to feel the tree and garlands. As expected she turned with a questioning expression. Elsa grabbed her hand and sat her on the cot she made for them. "It's called Christmas and it's Anna and I's favorite of holidays. Well for Anna it comes second to Valentine's day." Elsa explained. "Chr-cr-Casmas." Lehana Amare sighed at her butchering of the name, but Elsa merely smiled pulling her close. "There are so many traditions, but I thought I would share these with you."

A knock on the cellar hatch caused Lehana Amare to jump but Elsa rubbed her arm getting up. A boisterous "Merry Christmas!" followed by a quieter one informed the princess of who was entering. Anna bounded down the steps her face lit up at the sight of the holiday display created by her sister. She flashed a beautiful smile at Lehana Amare. She was carrying a large tray along with Chilufya. They smelt heavenly. Elsa brought in two sacs that were carrying more lovely scents. Lehana Amare got up to help but paused watching Elsa carry the large bags. She grew in many ways through her training and Lehana Amare felt proud.

"Alright I think that's everything, I'll go lock the door." She returned upstairs. Lehana Amare felt a tug from the redhead pulling her towards the table that she began putting food plates on. "Oh my Leh you must taste this." She dipped a spoon in some jelly like purple stuff shoving it towards Lehana Amare's mouth who opened quickly less she get a face full of whatever this stuff was. Lehana Amare felt as if her tongue was being caressed by an angle and Anna of course smirked at seeing the reaction in her eyes.

"Anna!" Elsa scolded. "Why can't you ever wait till grace?" Anna pouted as her older sister snatched the spoon away from her. Anna on the plantation was a notorious plate picker who never waited for the meal blessing to sneak food with either a spoon, fork or her bare hands earning some bright red marks from May's vicious ladel. Every meal it was always May versus Anna since none of the kitchen slaves or servants would dare lay hand on girl. "I don't see why we have to wait anyways we already had the blessing at the house."

"Exactly you ate like you never have a day in your life." Elsa retorted. "But I wasn't feeding myself I was feeding L.A." she protested looking to the blamed counterpart. Lehana Amare looked between them before shrugging. "If blessing the food is a tradition then I wish to follow it for Elsa's sake." Anna grumbled hunching her shoulders. Lehana Amare followed Elsa to the carpet to unload presents but not before touching Anna's lower back whispering in her ear gently. "It was Amazing."

Elsa loaded the wrapped boxes under the tree with a certain gleam in her eye that Lehana Amare couldn't help but stare at. Chilufya sat down on the ground with them. "I wrapped those ones." He pointed to some presents proudly. Anna took notice how he forgot to mention he wrapped them under her strict instruction, but she let it slide and allowed him to enjoy the glee he felt from contributing to the holiday.

Elsa explained how only one person in the room could open gifts that were meant for them at a time. A tradition her mother came up with to make the moment all the more special. Chilufya opened his gift from Elsa and Anna. It was new shoes and a scarf. He thanked each with a hug. Noticing his sister's crestfallen expression from lacking any gifts for anyone he and Anna hugged her tightly. "Your gifts to us is you've kept us all strong and together." He said while Anna and Elsa agreed nodding. Lehana Amare smiled while everyone else opened their gifts. Anna squealed at the new dress Elsa got her and Elsa studied her gift with squinting eyes. "This is nice Anna but I'm still wearing the old one." Anna groaned. "Come on Elsa that old thing is so filthy."

"It's my lucky hat, nothing can replace it ever….but thanks." Elsa kissed her cheek. They sang songs which Chilufya and Lehana Amare struggled greatly to learn then came time finally to bless the meal and eat. Everyone had their eyes closed good naturedly waiting for Elsa to Finish.

"Oh lord thank you for this meal and bless it for which we are thankful for both the food and each other. Thank you for giving us those who mean so much to us an-"

"Amen!" Elsa glared at Anna who smiled impishly setting to fix Lehana Amare's plate. While Chilufya happily made Anna's, who blushed and thanked him. Elsa smiled at them. She used to be so worried about what kind of man Anna would end up with but seeing her with the strong and patient king, despite knowing the risks of their love, she couldn't have been happier for the couple. They ate everything on their plates including Anna who taught Lehana Amare to lick the pudding off the rim.

After the meal they sat and talked until Anna looked out the window noting how dark it was. She gasped excitedly and began tugging at her king who groaned at being upheaved so quickly after eating. "Come on it's dark no one will see us!" she reminded getting him to stand allowing her to drag him off to the hatch. "Murry critmas." He said waving at his sister and Elsa.

Once they were gone Elsa smiled reaching in her pocket retrieving a small plant. Lehana Amare watched curiously as she held it above their heads. "This is my second favorite tradition. Although I never have..." she looked off sighing then back to the princess. Lehana Amare looked down to immediately be caught by her own lips with Elsa's. It was a nice soft sweet kiss and when finished she looked down to see Elsa holding…a scalpel and a box. "My first gift is this." She held up her mother's watch that before Lehana Amare could protest, left no room for argument with her strong azure gaze. "This watch is my heart, and now you are my heart, and I want to make that official by seeing you wear this." She put the chain over Lehana Amare's neck, she fingers it softly smiling down at Elsa's heart. Just as she suspected it was beautiful inside and out.

"My next gift requires this bandage." She eyed her family's crest that scorned Lehana Amare's skin. The girl looked down at it then back at the blade in Elsa's hand before nodding eagerly inching closer. "Please." She practically begged. Elsa carefully made the cuts and nips needed to remove the crest she kept it from bleeding out as much as possible eyeing the girl every now and then who didn't even flinch just felt relief at being freed from the mark that stole her freedom.

Once finished and bandage Elsa pulled back her heart halting when Lehana Amare faced her. Her two different eyes staring at the deep blues that belonged to her. She kissed Elsa much more differently then before. Her tongue invaded her mouth as her hands caressed the blonde's face pushing her back to lay on the cot. Elsa moaned into her mouth allowing her own tongue to explore it. She wrapped her arms around her princess. Both felt the blonde's excitement grow in her pants when Lehana Amare transferred her sweet attentions to her neck, sucking on her pulse of life reliving in each beat of her heart. It belonged to her. All of Elsa did. She pulled back panting her fingers plucking at the strings of Elsa's tunic. The blonde panicked grabbing her wrist but they did not halt their attempt to disrobe her. "This is my…c-Christ- mus gift to you my love." Elsa laid her head back thinking for moment. "You- You've never seen it without my trousers on." She said in a soft voice. Lehana Amare giggled as Elsa helped her pull the tunic off. "I want to." She replied in a lustful voice.

Elsa removed her top underthings allowing Lehana Amare to ogle at her pert breast. She had never seen them so well white before. Soon her lust was mixed with curiosity as she explored them with her hands and tongue causing Elsa to groan closing her eyes. While she had the older woman distracted her hands trailed down to the buttoning of her bottoms which she worked off. Her transfixed partner soon awoke from her haze when she felt the pressure in her crotch lessen from the freeing of her garments. Her worry and anxieties went to war with the urge to give herself completely to Lehana Amare. Soon one side dominated the other prompting her to lift her hips for Lehana Amare to pull off her bottoms. She turned away while the princess inspecting her. She heard a giggle which confused her.

"Well are you ready?" Lehana Amare stated simply. Elsa looked at the girl sitting between her spread legs expectantly. "What?" she asked confused. Elsa glanced down at her erect self then back up. "Wa-What do you think about it?" she asked cautiously. Lehana Amare smirked with a raised brow. "I think that it is a cock Elsa." She replied bluntly. "Now come here." She whispered grabbing the blonde's face kissing her more straddling her hips. She asked a question she already knew the answer to. "Have you ever-"she grasped Elsa tightly causing her breath to cave in on itself as she thrusted into the hand. Her tip cried its clear fluid as she panted

"No! no I haven't not ever!" She whined. Lehana Amare kissed her easing her down smoothing her hair. She soothed her to stop writhing in her fiery grasps. She made eye contact with the heavy dilated orbs of the blonde who stared her down with an expression of both fear, excitement and arousal. Lehana Amare wasn't sure on how to go about this. Elsa trembled waiting beneath her removing her clothes as if she was wrapping a present gulping. Lehana Amare put her arms beside her firmly setting to remove her own clothes slowly. Elsa whined and practically came at the sight of the smooth chocolate like skin licking her lips. She glanced up at Lehana Amare wide eyed biting her lip who nodded permission. Lehana Amare yelped when she felt the full assault of Elsa's hungry mouth. She groaned when she tasted her sweet skin that she longed to do since the day she first saw her. Closing her eyes, she trailed her mouth up to her breast giving them all her pent-up attentions. Lehana Amare shut her lids sighing tangling her hands in Elsa's locks. She glanced down once and felt her own excitements pool from her stomach down to her womanhood. Elsa had yet to pull away her hands palmed her ass deeply. Lehana Amare listened to her dove's moans realizing how deprived and desperate the blue-eyed virgin was. She made a choice to slightly pull away much to the dismay of partner and lay down. Elsa shifted watching her curiously.

Her heart stopped and cock throbbed at the sight of her lover laying on her back for her. Panting she threw herself on top of the girl who grunted with surprise giggling. Elsa chuckled too kissing her ear, Lehana Amare gripped her chin making her face her grinning. "Do you whatever you wish." Elsa choked on air wondering if this was dream and she would wake up and be in her bed, night gown soaked. Elsa glanced down her erection pointed near Lehana Amare's pelvis, she gulped. "A-re are you sure?" she said in a shaky cracking voice. "I don't wanna hurt ya any." She said softly. Lehana Amare smiled. "Yes, I'm sure." Lessons could wait for another time this was Elsa's gift and she should be free to do as she pleased.

Elsa moved her hips forward but instead her member slid up Lehana Amare's folds instead causing her to convulse gasping. She was so moist it was wonderful but still not what she wanted. She pulled back thrusting forward again this time sliding downward. She growled in frustrations making Lehana Amare gasp. "I keep missing." She whined burying her face in Lehana Amare's shoulder. The princess reached down and gently guided her in with some help. Elsa let out a drawn-out groan biting her shoulder furrowing her brow. It felt like the softest velvet, much better than butter, dough, her hands, or even her dreams. Her natural urge took over demanding she thrust her hips. She did so slowly breathing rapidly. She glanced downward to her lover who nodded at her from seeking permission once more. Lehana Amare tolerated Elsa's spastic thrusting and humping. She was much too far gone now to ask her anything let alone slow down so Lehana Amare just merely wrapped her arms around and held on.

Soon Elsa felt the impending warmth that spread across her body causing her to stiffen. She buried herself completely in the girl beneath her releasing her load which came in thick increments. She cried out slightly giving one more thrust before lowering herself gently. Lehana Amare huffed out closing her before trying to gently push Elsa off. Her smile vanished when her efforts proved to be fruitless even when adding more pressure. Elsa looked up at her with huge eyes begging to stay put. The princess shook her head and shifted them to a more cradling position. "I love you." She said earning a shaky and breathy I love you too from Elsa who snuggled into her determined to never let go.


	22. I cannot Walk on the Path of the Right

Everywhere she seemed to go she glowed and floated on thin air with her head in the clouds, only instead of dark and grey clouds these were white and pink. Agnarr stroked his light beard watching his daughter sneak of in the night with a smile on her face. The changes were so subtle only those closest to her would notice. Spending less time with her birds, walking with a new abled bodied confidence, a new mirth that she was lightly leaking from her mannerisms. His mind went to the possibilities of her future with the slave. _They would have beautiful yellow bastards._ Elsa didn't have much of a social future, but she did have a future here leading the Arendelle lands to glory and this slave seemed to be paving that path for her. He turned with a smile on his face to rock his son who was sleeping in a wooden cradle next to his desk. Many didn't see it, but the boy was beautiful, caramel skin, deep ocean blue eyes, and a head of orange brown hair.

* * *

"Elsa?" the hushed loud whisper drew the blonde's attention to the bushes off to the left. She jogged to them and felt a hand wrap around hers dragging her off deeper into the woods. When they reached the lake Lehana Amare giggled at the frightened look on her face. "Are you sure this is safe? To me it seems like the surest way to catch your death."

"Exactly, why do you think I tolerate the cold more than you or Anna and yet you're the one's who grew up in the snow?" The princess set to removing her clothes which of course drew Elsa's attention. "I think I would enjoy this more so if I stayed put here." Lehana Amare shook her kissing Elsa while removing her trousers. She chuckled when the girl shivered when they dropped exposing her legs.

Without hesitation she dove into the lake swimming around expertly. "Show off." Elsa mumbled removing the rest of her clothing. Lehana Amare smirked as she watched Elsa inch into the lake squealing when the cold water touched her alabaster skin. "It's freezing." She hissed. "Are you sure this will help me get less cold?" Lehana Amare nodded. "My brother and…cousin did this with me all the time we'd try to see who could stay under the longer, and this is the perfect swimming temp for me." She demonstrated by paddling around Elsa on her back. Elsa stilled looking down at the black water. "My cock feels dea-"She yelped as she felt a force pull her under the freezing water. Her eyes burned, and she fought against the force feeling panic in the darkness until Lehana Amare faced her smiling. It was when the blonde calmed that she could see the moonlight illuminating the lake beneath the surface. The light casted showed the fish and beautiful plants that existed in their own little world that Elsa never thought to visit. Lehana Amare back peddled with grace and Elsa followed, the numbness from the cold water dulled out making it warmer in the lake than out.

"Up here dove." Elsa glanced above her head to the large dead tree that rested there pulling her fingers through her curls, Elsa watched with her mouth agape as the supple mounds of the princess bounced with every tug and arm movement. She was content to just float there and watch the woman wondering how someone could look at one like Lehana Amare and see a savage, a slave. _She was downright whimsical if anyone asked her, more civilized than most who thought they ruled over her, smarter too, and much, so much more physically capable._ Lehana Amare glanced at her with a smirk then closed her eyes continuing to fix her curly hair until she dipped back into the lake. "What is going through that white head of yours?"

Elsa shrugged following her back to the shore mumbling. "Nothing." When they climbed out Lehana Amare watched Elsa climb out shivering a little less then when she went in giggling at the aroused state Elsa found herself in. "Hush you." The older warned joining her in the grass while they waited to dry off to get dress properly and not worry about wet clothes. They stargazed together when Elsa rested her head on Lehana Amare's shoulder letting out a sigh. The princess leaned back against the rock wrapping an arm around Elsa who grinned feeling incredibly secure being held, dozing off.

* * *

With love came changes, most of which were found within yourself. Anna saw the changes that Chilufya created within her were bringing her to the transition from being a child, a girl to becoming a woman, not shaped by society but by who she was, not being the decorated daughter and wife, many thought she should become but who she wanted to be. "Miss Anna! Please let me help you with that." A slave boy approached panting dripping with frozen sweat from his work he was in the middle of doing. Anna shook her head giving one more hoist to the rope at the well then set to pouring it into a pitcher. "No thank you Tom, I can manage." The boy seemed surprised to be addressed by name and bowed backing away.

A few months ago, she would have found it difficult to carry the jug of water yet now she held it with one arm using the other to open the door to the shack. She removed her shawl upon entering bringing it to the cot sitting on the edge. Chilufya weakly moved his head to face her. "I told you I would get it." The remark earned him a strong flick in the head that reminded him of what his sister would do. Anna dipped a rag into the water wiping his chest down. His form still left her a little breathless she had never seen a man this strong. As she dried him her hands flattened out over the plains of his skin. He raised a slow hand which she expected to remove her but instead it covered her hand rubbing her knuckles lightly. Anna chuckled as she met the king's eyes, her heart laughed mocking all the other times she had thought she was in love as child, it seemed to have been years back but was not so long ago. This had to be love, it frightened her, impulses filled her that never had before. The thought of doing anything for this man made her bones shiver, both her mind and body unsure of what crazy resolutions the woman had reached.

Chilufya saw it, the fire growing within Anna he knew he wasn't the source, for that was her own bravery and courage but he was most certainly the fuel. She was like a forest fire, some may be able to redirect her for a bit yet could not stop her hunger and wrath when provoked. He stared into her turquoise eyes accepting that he would surely burn for this woman.

The sound of footsteps not being ones passing by startled them both, Anna took immediate action hiding underneath the cot going as far back to the wall as she could. She heard the voice of Lee and her father.

"He doesn't look like he's dying, even fetched his own water, strong one eh?" Anna felt a hint of pride swell in her chest for some reason at Lee's observations. "Yes, he is which is why I entrust you sir to keep the other workers and task masters from harassing him about resting, I need him to get as much as possible to recover. Let this be lesson to have my rare stock cover up completely when they go out so not to catch lung colds." There was a heavy silence that followed.

Both men's eyes widened when they saw a small booted foot under the bed. They stiffened then began rushing each other out unaware that they both had witnessed what the other seen.

Anna climbed from under the bed giving a sigh of relief. She fed Chilufya dinner then kissed him goodbye when the sun was an hour set heading back the house. She entered closing the door as quietly as possible. "Anna?" The voice startled her coming from her father's office. When she entered she felt a strong grip on her arm yanking her inside to face her father's cold stoic expression. "What were you doing in that slave's cabin?" he whispered in a panicked yet angered tone. "I was…tending to him, he's sick papa." She explained as her father let her go pacing. "You had no business being there Anna especially alone. If the wrong person saw you what then? Your entire reputation gone, and you sullied from any man who would take your hand." Anna crossed her arms. "I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Maybe so but in others' eyes oooh in another's eyes Anna it is very wrong." The man's voice darkened.

"Yet you allow Elsa to galivant around with a slave." It felt odd refereing to Lehana Amare as a slave. "Anna?" Her father began bemoaning as if sorrowful he didn't get the daughter he wanted, that tone always affected her more than any of the others, it hurt not ever being enough. "Elsa is different, and you know that, you have to be preserved for the man you are to marry."

"Oh, she's different due to the fact that she's your favorite? How much would you really love her if Hans wasn't a failure of a son? Why should I care about staying in prime condition for a man you'll eventually sell me too just be bedded?!" Her father stood once more again approaching swiftly. She didn't flinch when the back of his hand stung her face making her cut the inside of her cheek on her teeth instead she met his gaze matching his expression with freighting accuracy. "I am not going to be this family's decoration anymore." She growled turning away to leave. Before she shut the door, her father called out. "If I catch you with that slave again girl…I'll sell him to the highest bidder."

Lee watched the girl leave the office in a red rage yet to the normal eye seemed completely composed, it was almost terrifying. He pushed himself off the wall walking to her. She looked at him with a soft gaze then back to her father's office before letting out a held breath shaking her head slowly.

* * *

Elsa and Lehana Amare listened with sad yet happy eyes as Fanaka spoke about the plans May made for her and the baby, the night kitchen was lit with fireflies and warming fires. Elsa thought her strong for embracing the child like how she was. "I'll be willing to help ya with anything you'll be needing too." This surprised the young woman who smiled gratefully. "Really Miss Elsa?"

"Well yea of course you are carrying my nephew after all." She offered a well-mannered shoulder squeeze for the woman leaving her to her work with Lehana Amare.

"Are all those who carry the Arendelle name sooooo.." Lehana Amare trailed off, Elsa could easily see the suggestion in her eyes not taking offense. "Coquettish? Yes, my father is a cat." She chuckled earning a soft nod from the other.

"Are you staying here for the night?" Lehana Amare asked upon entering their cellar sitting on the cot. A confirmation was made when Elsa locked the hatch and began removing her clothes down to her underthings. Lehana Amare giggled when she crawled onto her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulder embracing her in a kiss as she set to unlacing her dress. Confidence and Elsa most definitely mixed well albeit there was still that fumbling, stuttering girl lying just underneath the surface.

* * *

"Are you sure that Elsa would…even want this Anna?" Anna inhaled deeply glancing to Lee who sat next to her chin resting in his cupped hand. "All I know is that Mr. Lee here approached me with a very sensitive topic of the heart and I believe he has done enough for our family to make such a request for me to present to you." Agnarr's eyes fell upon the bruise displayed on her cheek, it tugged at his heart strings filling between them regret and hurt. The man found himself unable to refuse his daughter who couldn't seem to bring her eyes to meet his.

"Very well."


	23. Because I'm wrong

"What!" The exclamation simple yet completely appropriate rang in Agnarr's expecting ears who thought it safe to stay facing the window. One would think his estranged daughter would be flattered or at least relieved that someone of Lee's status and pedigree would look twice at her let alone ask for the permission to seek courtship but both men knew better, for they too both were in love with wrong and knew the signs of the infliction of infatuation with sin all too well. Lee faced Elsa's questioning eyes which darkened with suspicions the more the gears in her blonde head turned. "It's already settled Elsa Lee has complete permission to court you and we shall see how this fairs and if it fairs well he will have your hand."

Elsa's old nature fought with her new wild thrashing savagely at the apparent finalization of her future. Her hand fisted with shaking as stirrings streamed within her. "No." It wasn't loud, it wasn't harsh, it was calm and had the resolution to be noticed by Lee and Agnarr. "Excuse me Elsa?" Her eyes met her father's with a strange ease that was never there before. Ignoring his question she turned to Lee who remained sitting and quiet chin resting on his hand with slight unease. "Mr. Jackson I will permit you to court me out of a courtesy for what you have done for my family nothing more, but understand I am my own person not a doll with a role dictated by others." She headed for the door but not before turning to her father. "Father I will continue with Lee's request but know this, this is the last time I will ever concede to you making plans for me without my knowledge or consent. Next time I will embarrass you making your promise to whomever nothing but an empty lie." With that she left closing the door firmly.

* * *

"And what did he say to that?" Elsa shrugged briefly looking up wondering how Lehana Amare peeled potatoes so quickly. She was a princess one would expect to not be so accustomed to work. "I don't think I really gave him a chance to answer." To her surprise Lehana Amare smiled brightly giving the older woman her gaze. The tone she used was full of pride when she spoke. "That is the characteristic of a king or queen." Elsa's brows furrowed before she snickered shaking her head. "I am serious." Lehana Amare stated as she returned to her work. "I know, I know but I just…the implications of me being anything close to a queen is-"

"Very believable" The princess interjected. "If you ask any who know me they wouldn't agree." Lehana Amare shook her head putting her work in the bucket standing, wiping her hands on her white apron. "Then they do not know you at all." She left leaving Elsa with no time to rebuttal and only the option of following. Even after months of oppression and uncertainty in what seemed to be an inescapable hell she still walked as if anyone here couldn't make her do something she didn't want to.

"No!" Josephine ordered in a voice that one who was taking refuge atop a counter top wouldn't use against the very large Marshmallow begging with high pitched whines. "King Marshall Twain Douglass I now you stop harassing Joe and get on outta here!" Elsa scolded but instead he ran and jumped at her face taking it in his long muzzle horrifying Josephine and the other kitchen slaves. Elsa laughed petting him roughly as they both tried to take each other down rolling in the hard snow and ice. This time Elsa came out triumphant pinning him.

Marshmallow wiggled fiercely from her grip giving Elsa a good bump before slowly approaching Lehana Amare sitting down on his hunches as she scratched his head and ears.

Elsa stood up noticing the hole in her scarf. "That damn dog." She mumbled. "He is not a dog." Lehana Amare and the slaves said in union but Elsa's ears seemed to tune out what she had been told so many times. "Let's go hunting for some supplies alright." Lehana Amare nodded in agreement as Elsa hooked her arm around her with Marshmallow padding around them sniffing but also keeping his adopted parents in sight.

The couple came across their siblings holding bows each facing a target. Chilfuya's target had a neat row of arrows all either piercing the bull's-eye or close, Anna's…clearly showed who was teaching who.

"Aww why can't you teach me that?" Elsa whined. Lehana Amare groaned rolling her eyes. "Why do we have to do everything that they are doing? Huh?!" The response earned Elsa a protruding tongue from Anna who smugly listened and allowed Chilfuya to adjust her body position holding the arrow taunt.

Elsa smirked taking some jerky out of her pocket tossing it towards Anna's feet who was about to release her arrow. Marshmallow did exactly what was expected and dove between the redhead's legs causing her to release the bow string sending the arrow high into the air. Everyone's eyes turned upward at the sky then panic sank in as the arrow began its descent. "Oo Mulungu wanga?" Lehana Amare cried out grabbing Elsa's hand running for a log they took cover under along with their sister and brother. The arrow landed on top of the target. Its owner slowly drew upward breath held with a large smile growing on her face. "I hit the target." She whispered.

"Pssh yea with my help and a form used by no one." Elsa playfully scorned with a snort. Anna simply held her head up. "It's a strategy that will one day come in handy Els just you wait." The conversation was cut short with a loud snarl sounding from Marshmallow at bushes which shook to reveal Sven growling back accompanied by a flustered Kristoff.

"Easy Sven." He said hand slowly reaching for his knife eyes trained on the large white animal meeting it's amber orbs. "Leave him alone!" Lehana Amare shouted standing from the log. The blond man's face grew even more confused until Elsa and Anna followed with Chilfuya. "I reckon by the arrows he was you query."

"He's not a trophy Kris he's our friend." Anna quickly rushed to Marshmallow's side which instead of calming him gave more confidence against the intruder which he kept his rigid stance towards. "That's not a friend Anna it's a wild animal. You lot best better be rid of it before he turns on ya. I know a trader who would pay a pretty penny for that there white pelt." Sven gave a sharp bark of aggression in agreement against the creature that held everything which he was created to not be.

Marshmallow's low growl continued until Lehana Amare approached out of worry of the Sven's taunts and barks as if baiting him. He stopped as she touched his flank giving it a squeeze which after he followed her back to where Elsa was now seated with Chilfuya.

The princess sat down as well in the snow inviting him silently to roll over into her lap exposing his stomach tail wagging fiercely enough to create a thump against Chilfuya's boot.

"I was searching for ya Anna, so I could take ya into town to check out the new winter stock I reckon you'd fancy a lot of stuff there." Unlike Elsa, Anna's old nature which would have jumped all over the shopping trip preposition was silent as if that side of her didn't exist anymore. She calmly shook her head. "Thank you Kristoff but I'm afraid I have to refuse your offer as kind as it is." She turned away before his face contorted in a mortified shocked expression gathering her bag which held lunch to share. Marshmallow turned his attentions upon her growing rougher easily using his weight to pin her beneath him nipping and licking at her ears and hair as she pushed against him giggling.

Kristoff's eyes surveyed the scene, disgust planted like a seed within him watered with disbelief. Elsa sitting back poking at the female slave causing her to laugh as they ate. The large scary one sitting there eating a sandwich wearing boots that were finer than his own watching Anna play with a wild beast as if it was a spaniel letting it put her face in it's deadly jaws snarling. Anna…the sweet simple girl. He loved that most about her, the simplicity. She was easy to impress so long as it was new or expensive or exotic. If she was mad give her a dress or lace from Paris and all was well again but that changed, she changed and it was just wrong all of it. All of them. Wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: Oo Mulungu wanga meaning Oh My God in Nyanja**


	24. The Devil Is Gonna Set Me Free

Elsa felt a soft hand caress her face almost making it impossible to pull away from the kiss which entrapped her in the princess' embrace. When she pulled away she felt a tight grip on her shirt wrinkling the fine material. She gulped when Lehana Amare spoke in hushed yet terrifying tone. "If I find out that your lips touched his you will not have lips." A gentle finger traced the slightly chapped bow pink mouth trailing the hand down to her crotch cupping it roughly causing its barer to grunt in pain. "If this touches any part of him…then the only cock you will have is the one in the hen house. You understand me yes?" Lehana Amare's voice changed completely making the limp blonde she grasped in her hand nodded hurriedly. "Y-Yes. I..d-do." The answer earned Elsa a sweet peck.

"Go with him dove but return to me swiftly." Lehana Amare instructed hugging Elsa one more time before letting her go. Elsa fixed her fine blue hat titling it upon her head at her lover then turned heel to the front of the estate where a carriage awaited led by large black horses breeds of which she couldn't recognize. Lee stood by the door looking as stunning as the men Anna used to read stories about clad in a dark vest and tunic with black trousers and shoes shined that lit up the late dusk sky.

Elsa smiled shyly doing her best to not scuff her own shined shoes. Before she reached Lee Anna appeared seemingly out of nowhere grabbing her sister's hands tightly spinning her round so they were not facing the servant, slaves, and Lee who turned his attention from Elsa to her father.

"You're not marrying Lee, no can make you remember that please, please stay resolute no matter what he promises you, no matter how much pressure is implemented upon your shoulders promise me you won't. Promise me you won't be coerced." The younger's desperate pleading perplexed Elsa thoroughly. "Anna wa- Calm down you're shaking like a rabbit in a snare who just heard a hound's howl." Elsa kept her voice low rubbing Anna's cheek. "I'm not marrying Lee Anna I'm not marrying anyone…how do you know he asked for my hand?"

"Basically everyone secretly knows now Elsy." It wasn't a lie but it didn't even answer Elsa's question yet she nodded as if it did. "Just promise Okay."

"I promise I'm not going to marry Lee Anna." With that said she hugged her tightly sealing the oath then returned to get into the carriage which Lee held open for her.

The velvet inside was nice Elsa admitted to herself. It was when Lee entered that she turned her gaze out the window focusing on the passing landscape.

"So Elsa tell me…" he began, she rolled her eyes expecting the generic question which all young suitors asked the lady of interest. " for where we're going which breed is best for fighting Kelso or roundhead?" Elsa sat upright in slight surprise then answered. "Round head depending on the age but Kelso can be just as aggressive accompanied with intelligence." Lee nodded seeming to be deep in thought. "You own rare birds, would you ever fight them?"

Elsa shook her head replying before he could ask why. "They mean a lot to me and were gifts. Besides no one in Mississippi has ever fought with them, sure I know their prowess and strength but not fighting style."

Lee nodded his head taking out a small brown book and pen. Elsa exhaled in relief at the distraction, surely he wouldn't want to talk of birds the entire time and that's the only conversation she could hold with someone…well except Leh. She smiled at the thought. For the entire ride Lee spent his the time buried in his book and Elsa in her thoughts. They arrived not to the location Elsa was expecting but instead the "lowly" part of town which Anna hated but she and her father loved. Elsa looked around at the hustle and bustle, she hadn't been in town for quite some time. She felt self conscious, anxiety creeping like a vine from the ground up her leg into her chest. "Elsa?" The soft call drew her attention to Lee who shed his nice black jacket sporting the now loose tunic. She went to him to see two birds in the cage ruffling feathers at any who dare near. They were beautiful, even someone inexperienced could see they were champions and the sons of legends. "Like them?" He chuckled when she could only reply with a mute nod mouth agape leaning down lower.

"Good because you are going to fight them." The trance was broken. "Me?!" Elsa squeaked standing upright. Lee nodded. "B-But they don't know me and I probably can't handle them, I mean I've never even fought birds before and not to mention I'm a gir-" she was interrupted by a hand holding hers. She looked in his eyes and saw a confidence in her that she only ever saw in Lehana Amare. The princess creeping into her thoughts once again made her pull her hand from his slowly turning to face the birds inhaling deeply. "Which bird will you fight?" Lee asked surprising her by making her pick but he insisted. Elsa sat on the grass legs crossed as Lee did as she asked having his workers place the two birds between her.

Without the blockage of cage bars Elsa watched closely as the cocks walked. She picked up the Kelso with a certain touch that impressed Lee and his men. Holding the bird up they eyed each other. He was everything she wished she could be, fierce listening to the wild within him but having enough intelligence to control it and wield it like a sword. Both rooster and handler inhaled again deeply." Seems you found your champion." Lee gripped her shoulder guiding her to the pit. Elsa got in position with the Red and green rooster in grip, he wasn't thrashing around like his yellow and brown opponent which Elsa appreciated. The very breath they both inhaled was let go at the moment the animal was pitched by Elsa into the pit. Yellow encircled green who began sizing him up while pumping his legs. The fight began. The savagery and ferocity that Elsa saw in the Kelso reared its talons like an eagle tearing down the larger yellow swiftly with little damages received. The crowd cheered who bet on Lee while the owner of the yellow checked to see if he was still alive.

Both bird and his pitcher were picked up in a glorious celebration. Elsa glanced at Lee who had a knowing smile upon his face. She was carried back out to the grass where chairs were placed and drinks given. Lee took of her hat temporarily to ruffle her hair making her chuckle taking the drink offered. Elsa coughed at the ale which burned her throat. She and Lee talked above the uproar about birds and his collection to their favorite technique for hours. His touch didn't seem as flirtatious as his intentions. Even as they danced it was the same dance Lee performed with his crew and fellow betters. Elsa's cheeks redden from either the ale or chill of the night but he face seemed plastered in a permanent smile. When the time came to take her home Lee assisted her into the carriage taking the same road instead filling it with conversation of horses opposed to silence. Elsa interest was earnestly piqued she loved her thoroughbred Bullseye and to investigate other breeds seemed like a lovely notation.

* * *

Lehana Amare's sigh came out visibly in the cold smoke into the air as she shifted position upon the tree stump she perched on watching the road.

Elsa's carriage appeared lifting her depressed spirits but it was short lived when she had to witness Lee helping her dove out who by the way she was gustily laughing and pink cheeks had been drinking. Much to her dismay instead of Elsa seeming uncomfortable and heading straight for her embrace she lingered talking to Lee. Lehana Amare clenched her teeth staring down his raven haired head to restrain herself from going to Elsa and snatching her away. The eight minutes seemed to turn over on its side into a sign of infinity that they spoke until Elsa finally walked off.

Lehana Amare practically ran to her. Elsa smiled brightly opening her arms to the princess. It was odd having her away they hadn't been truly been separated since they first met. "Oh it's a beautiful night isn't it Leh!" Elsa exclaimed looking up and spinning loving how the stars spun with her. "It is much better with you back dove." She yelped as Elsa grab her hands and swung her around. "Dance with me and the stars." So she did looking up enjoying the dizzying high, it was like kissing Elsa just not as addictive.

Having mercy on her head Lehana Amare stopped spinning and took her hand rushing back to their cellar. Elsa stretched like a cat in the warm spaces her clothes ruffle as she began approaching Lehana Amare kissing her. The princess nearly gave in when she detected light traces of Lee's smell on her dove which was most certainly not okay. She pushed the confused Elsa off of her setting to work to removing her clothes and scrubbing her skin roughly. If she smelt like him then that means Elsa did not stand her ground allowing him to rub his disgusting palms all over.

Lehana Amare gave a irritated huff at the idea of it. Once clean she threw the old clothes in the corner while Elsa dressed herself in a white cotton night gown letting her hair down sitting down on the bed. Lehana Amare stood watching her, what a beautiful ivory and blond sight she was encasing blue sapphires which looked back at her. The princess concluded that she wanted to be the only one ever to see Elsa this way. Ever.

Elsa hummed when she felt Lehana Amare pressure her into a laying position on the bed straddling her hips connecting their lips claiming and plundering her mouth with her pink muscle. Soon the kisses and caresses became rougher not that Elsa minded but she would yelp when she felt a sharp bite on her neck, ear or lip.

The dress did nothing to hide how much she loved the harsh groping. Her hands trailed up Lehana Amare's back who growled in frustration pulling off her own dress wanting to feel Elsa's hands upon her skin. Elsa moaned when she felt her dress be next to be moved getting pulled up and blanket yanked down.

"Did he touch you?" The breathy question confused Elsa who paused her rubbing of Lehana Amare's chest. "Wa-what you-mea-"

"Grady Lee Jackson! Did he touch you?" Lehana Amare hissed ripping Elsa's hands from her body pinning them on the side of her head. Her dove's eyes widened gulping looking like a frightened lamb in the sight of a lioness. Lehana Amare drank the vision up, it was delicious. Elsa nodded sealing her fate. The princess teased both their pelvises with one another drawing Elsa in and out of her soaked body. "Oh my." Elsa whimpered pushing up so as to surround herself with more of the sweet heat so willing to be engulfed but she didn't get that privilege yet. Instead she would be teased to insanity until Lehana Amare took pity on her writhing form welcoming all of her inside her embrace to be wrapped in security and assurance of who she belonged to. "Elsa, oh my sweet dove." Lehana Amare sighed shoving her face into Elsa's shoulder allowing her to connect their upper bodies while she did the lower.

Increasing the pace Lehana Amare carefully drew them both to the pinnacle where the rewards of following their passions lay like treasures found.

Elsa pulled up the blanket over their forms hugging Lehana Amare tightly she tried to draw her into her chest but Lehana Amare drew her into her own holding. "I promise I will keep you safe Elsa while you build courage." The promise gave Elsa something she hadn't had since her mother left her. Lehana Amare smiled feeling her smile against her breast holding on to her.

* * *

Anna waited anxiously holding Chilfuya's hand more tight lipped than he had ever seen her. She refused to tell him anything and just merely instructed him to trim his beard. Her hand flew from Chilfuya's when a short man approached with two horses and a large journal. He handed them over to Anna going his own way. "What odd dealings are you involved with Bunny?" The king asked eyeing the direction the courier went in. "I plan to put my finger in a lot of pies Chili may as well get used to it." She informed browsing through the book. "The idea of you baking is pleasant but I still do not see what that has to do with that book and these horses." Anna glanced up staring blankly before shaking her head getting on her fjord horse. Chilifuya stroked his gently loving the grey coat and white mane which had a black spine going down it.

"Okay this way." Anna instructed as he mounted apprehensively he followed deciding there couldn't possibly be harm with it. Perhaps they were going on a hike.

Chilfuya thought himself right as they continued on for a long while until a cottage came into view across a small river. His curiosity grew as Anna dismounted grabbing her satchel and entered.

It wasn't what he expected, the inside was well kept as if someone was living there currently. "Where are we?" He asked examining some trinkets he knew and some that were unfamiliar. "My second home." Anna answered lightly, getting a fire started. Chilfuya walked over looking her in the face while helping getting the fire started. "Since when have you owned a home?" she certainly never told him about it

Once the fire was lit Anna sat on the chair staring at it. "It was a gift for helping someone." Chilfuya joined her where she sat blowing out air humorously. "Must have been a impressive favor."

Anna nodded leaning into his side. " Mhm I don't want to speak of it anymore though." Chilfuya became worried but decided to not pry despite his concern lacing his fingers within hers kissing her head.

It grew later and later but every time he tried to inform Anna they should head back she refused with a calmness that made him cave each time until it was nearly completely dark when they headed back. Chilfuya set his horse free in the old field where it stayed and headed to his cabin. Anna caught sight of Elsa walking with Marshmallow but didn't stop to say hello confusing her sister. The redhead looked as if she was on mission as she headed deeper into the woods.

"Hello miss Anna." Anna smiled back taking the books the servant girl gave her. If any were to see her she would have been mistaken as a teacher. "Hey Ingrid, ready?"

"Yes ma'am." Ingrid bowed escorting Anna into the house where she was greeted by Agnarr and a very confused Elsa who didn't recognize Ingrid as a tutor who excused herself. She eyed her for a minute before they all sat for dinner. "One of the slaves will be birthing more stock father." Hans informed everyone seemed surprised to see him sober and not dressed sloppily what was even more shocking was that he wasn't sniveling or sneering but instead showing a cold concern for a slave.

"I'll have preparations made Hans thank you. Anna how was your tutoring?" Elsa sideways glanced at Anna with an odd expression. Anna returned her gaze with a confident stare back almost daring her to say something. "They went well father I'm completely in love with science." Agnarr stopped eating and gave his children a once over. They seemed to all be on track, perhaps it better Anna keep her head in books instead of boys and Elsa vice versa, and Hans focusing on himself.

They seemed like the perfect family each with their own shame and secrets, for even a picture painted with blood could be beautiful to look at from a distance


	25. Twitter-Painted

Spring thawed the last of winter's grip relieving the inhabitants of the land to either stop hibernating or shed sweaters and long sleeves. Wearing less clothing showed a new side of the Arendelle sisters. Their bodies different stronger, more shapely enough for those to notice even having been looking at them everyday.

Anna spent most of her time happily living the arrangement Lee had crafted for her with Chilfuya while also dodging Kristoff's desperate vies for her attentions especially with her new blossomed beauty that amazed all who saw her who instead saw a cute girl replaced with a stunning woman. Anna didn't immerse herself in the attention and stares and compliments instead truly focusing on her studies, tribe, outdoor skills, and Chilfuya and for once she felt truly happy with herself.

Lee took time from working the plantation with Kai to showing Elsa and educating her about breeds of all sorts much to the dismay of Lehana Amare who always took note of where he touched her dove and to scrub that place red and raw replacing the smell with her by morning, not that Elsa minded the intense displays of affection but she did her best to reassure her princess that Lee was nothing more than a friend to which Lehana Amare would reply. "I trust you, him I do not."

* * *

"Luckily this all ends by early summer." Lehana Amare said to herself climbing over a logged that Bruno and Marshmallow easily jumped over. The hound however ran off after a rabbit towards the plantation. The walk led her down the same path she her brother and cousin ran the night they tried to escape. Her heart panged as she trod along the trail while Marshmallow bounced into the river.

There were a few unmarked grave mounds, the princess wondered which belonged to her cousin. He was a royal and yet was buried like an animal that was put out of its misery. She knelt into the soil gripping it in what seemed to be the valley of death. What was done for him? What avenging did he get? Without the distraction of Elsa her depression took over pulling her into the earth. Salvation had not shown its head in her life yet what if it had come…would she take its hand willingly. It seemed the problem was not the moon demons who didn't even bother her thanks to Elsa, she wasn't bound and tied. Looking up into the forest she wondered _What was stopping me?_ She wanted to be saved yet, how could one be saved from themselves.

Elsa's face flashed in her mind. Elsa. She had given so much of herself to the woman who captured her. An angel keeping her chained to this hell.

Her eyes stung with the need to cry, she resisted and would never water this foreign Land's soil with her sorrow. A branch cracking brought her attention to see three men with a few animal hides on their shoulders guns in hand. They seemed confused at first, Lehana Amare stood and turned the other way. "Hey!" they hollered at her but she continued on until the strike of a gun shot struck past her arm scratching her skin. She yelped clutching her arm.

Looking back facing the now three surrounding men realizing they were not part of the Arendelle plantation. "Now that I got your attention, what's some niger doing out here all alone eh, can't be working."

"Maybe she a run'way?" One of them suggested but the older of them shook his head. "She wasn't run'n." he threw the pick from his mouth looking her up and down. She had seen that look before and knew it all took well. Suddenly nothing mattered which worried her. For when nothing matters to one then they fear nothing. Before a hunter could reach for her she used the heel of her palm to butt him painfully upward in the nose, his cursed rang over the crunch sound. His fellows sprang into action not quite matching the princess' skill and strength when she disarmed them. As she punched and jabbed releasing the frustration that was building within her Lehana Amare was tired of submitting to these beast, her thoughts went to her cousin as she held onto a man's arm flipping so as to twist it in a painful angle making him scream out pushing back against him to lift into the air kicking the other who tried to sneak up on her.

These creatures were disgusting only taking and never giving back, it was unnatural and revolting. Another gun's cry sang through the forest air halting the princess who was about to take a sharp stomp on her attacker's neck. She spit out some blood on the other's face scowling at the gun's owner standing tall dress ripped and bloodied. He kept the gun trained on her as one of the hunters stood joining him.

As quickly as in a blink a snarl echoed in harmony with a scream narrating a flash of white and soon red as nature used one of her children to seek revenge on these rapers of her land. Lehana Amare stood there watching as Marshmallow licked his muzzle, a small smirk graced her lips as he decided he liked their taste and began enjoying a late lunch. It was about time they contributed to something at least once. More useful dead than alive.

She left the wolf to his meal rubbing his shoulder as she passed by heading home. She smiled the whole way back with an even more intense love for her ivory savage. He must have finished catching up in a lazy gate belly protruding a little, mouth licked cleaned. He rubbed against her leg every now and then and she would push back giving an I love you in a tongue he could understand.

* * *

Bullseye neighed nudging Bruno who barked back playfully. Elsa chuckled finishing up her brushing. He had a nice turn out and was ready to settle for dinner and rest. After spending time with her birds she went to the house.

Her steps halted in front of her father's office. "May I understand your concerns but I will not have Charles sleeping in some hut outside." Elsa tilted her head. _All the slaves slept in huts, why would Charles be any different?_

"Do you realize what that could do to him? Show him favor and love now yes but what of when that runs out or stops, how confused and hurt he'll be?" Elsa was surprised by the way May addressed her father. Yes she wasn't berated for the way she spoke to the family but always kept a underline surface of respect. "May…that won't happen, even Hans looses my favor now and then but not my love, same for Charles." His tone and words crafted even more questions in Elsa's mind. She peeped in through the large keyhole to see an obscure view of her father holding Charles looking down at him with the same eyes he gave to Anna and herself even Hans at times.

She yanked away gasping. It all made sense. The ginger locks paired with the deep blue eyes and features that belonged to her father and his father before him.

May opened the door about to walk to the kitchen before catching Elsa's eyes with her own. Her lip trembled as she offered a silent apology walking away.

Elsa's mind reeled and emotions flared. At first they visited anger, to disappointment, then thoughtfulness. _Father wouldn't rape May…would he?_ No there was always a delicate line of affection between them no fear. Her inner self settled on understanding. She too wanted a child with Lehana Amare, a family. Bastard or yellow children were common and often times welcomed in an odd way. Even Hans had sobered up and took part in the cold stoic care of his own bastard.

Could they ever? Elsa sat in her coop stroking her rooster in a deep mind palace. This Plantation would one day be hers and by then hopefully she and Lehana Amare could fill the halls of her family's home with dozen of children.

Elsa closed he eyes a smile gracing her lips at the thought of having a child made from love.

When she opened her eyes she found herself outside in the slave yard. She spotted Lehana Amare looking rather biffed walking with Marshmallow to their cellar. She smiled waving nervously but the princess seemed to not be present despite being seen right there.

Elsa coughed entering the cellar. Lehana Amare was busy washing her face when Elsa drew closer noticing her wounds and bruises. "Oh my god Leh what happened to you?" Lehana Amare wiped her face feeling tired all of a sudden with the slight desire of space.

"I went out on a hike and miss stepped by a river bank." She didn't meet Elsa's worried eyes who gathered a rag and warm water basin. She removed her dress and laid down allowing Elsa to clean her cuts staring to the side. "Are you okay?" Elsa asked slowly to get a nod in return. Perhaps tonight was not the best night to present the idea of children to the princess. "Have you ever wanted a child?" _Or you know just haul off and ask._ Elsa scolded herself when Lehana Amare's eyes shot open. She retreated to her mind and memory. Did she ever want children? She was prepared for the responsibility of one eventually but was that just because she was a princess or because she truly wanted a child?

"I…do not know. What about you?"

"I want a lot of kids." Lehana Amare smiled closing her eyes once more until she felt an intense stare. She met the gaze until Elsa looked away sighing, something wanted to come out yet she seemed to not know how to pave its way out.

She was overflowing with thoughts and words yet kept them bottled up. Lehana Amare found herself too tired to help them flow out and decided to leave the task till morning. She turned on her side as Elsa got into the bed wrapping and arm around her cuddling from behind.


	26. Lucifer's Covenant

"Damn it!" Lehana Amare giggled at the scowling Elsa who practicing hand fishing while stroking her ivory savage. "It takes practice."

Elsa pouted in a way that made the princess' heart skip like a lamb. "Downright impossible." The blonde mumbled wadding over to Lehana Amare to be dried off. "Go on get outta here." She shooed at Marshmallow who growled back laying comfortably till he felt a light pat on the shoulder from Lehana Amare to move. Elsa looked on after him. "Now why dang does he listen to you and not me?"

Lehana Amare silently shrugged setting to braid her dove's hair. They sat in a comfortable silence until the air shifted with Elsa's body stiffening. "le-" Elsa coughed then stuttered. "Leh?" she received a confirmation in a small hum to continue. "How do you feel about…babies?" Lehana Amare chuckled and Marshmallow's ear pricked with piqued interest.

"Babies are nice?" The princess' voice moved carefully around the topic. Elsa nodded in agreement. "We-well how do you feel about…umm a baby us? Like if we…made one?" How the conversation would continue to go was established by the harsh halting in the braiding of her hair.

"What are you saying Elsa?" The blonde's heart saddened at the tired octave. "I'm saying...what I'm asking is...would you in the near future make a baby with me?" The silence that followed nearly killed her until Lehana Amare spoke. "Why would you ever wish to create angels in this hell?"

It was this time that Elsa stood face stoic and pink, it reminded Lehana Amare of most _moon demons_ when they looked at her. "This _hell_ is my home." Her voice sharp and low. Lehana Amare easily met her gaze. "And yet it is my cage. Your home is the enemy of my freedom and my brother's." They had a stare down until Elsa gave and turned from her sighing setting off away from the bank. Lehana Amare followed after her grabbing her arm. "Why Elsa? Why would you want to bring children into this place?"

Elsa snapped, turning making the younger back up by an inch. "Because it is the only place we can!" her loud eruption made even the birds stop their songs of courtships while the wind halted and turned the other way. "This is our only hope we have. The only place we could raise children safely." Lehana Amare turned away mentioning if their children were to be sold quietly.

"I wouldn't let that happen. Ever." But still Lehana Amare's head shook. "I can not! I will not ever birth slaves! If you want any babe out of me then we must leave here and be free then I promise you I will give you twenty children if you please, all sons if that pleasures you more! Just not here!" A look of satisfaction and pure longing swept over Elsa's face in a manner that Lehana Amare found to be delicious but it was gone as quickly as it came. The older pointed to the ground. "It can happen here."

Lehana crossed her arms turning away. "Rape me." Elsa's insides collapsed and the silence that choked all present was chased away by a wolf's whine as their adopted puppy looked between his parents eyes pleading.

Lehana Amare could hear a heavy breath then the soft footfalls and a yip pleading for Elsa to stay. She curled her arms round herself when Marshmallow growled at her to get her to turn but she remained until he snorted through his nose tail lowering trotting away in a different direction.

* * *

Anna watched with rolled eyes as Lee helped Elsa off his thoroughbred laughing and complimenting how well she moved with him. Their dates had grown more frequent as of the last few days and soon the sight of Elsa and Lehana Amare kissing, walking in their own little world or scurrying off quickly cheeks flushed to do God knew what became rare to just non existent.

Anna worried copying her notes until she felt a presence in the doorway of the study. How Lee moved so silently and quickly made her trust him even less.

"Good'ay Miss Anna." She ignored his charm and buried herself in her book on fauna. He approached leaning against her desk. "I would like to bring up something that is of your interest." Anna put her book down with a fake smile and obvious mock pleasantry.

Once her attention was given Lee continued with a hushed tone. "I could offer you something better than a safe haven for you and your….unorthodox behaviors." Anna frowned, she still felt guilty for the last deal she made and even guiltier for indulging in it completely. "No thank yo-"

"Ensure I'm given Elsa's hand and I will buy Chilfuya and give him his freedom." The book dropped causing Lee to smile. "Not possible he's my father's prized stock." Anna corrected regaining her composure and sweeping the fantasies of a world where Chilfuya and Lehana Amare could be free out of her brain.

"May be so but I have great favor with your father. Enough to buy the slave and set him free." Anna took a cleansing breath, she needed to separate herself from the snake before she fall victim for his pretty scales and venom once more."Why do you want her hand anyways?"

"My unholy desires are the same as yours." He raised a dismissing hand.

"I doubt that. Thanks but no thanks. I got you in and that is the last… _transaction_ I shall ever make with you Mr. Grady Lee Jackson now good day to you." She spat out the last of her words leaving swiftly.

Lee sighed stroking the stubble he needed to shave. He left quickly only to bump into a medium mass that caught him and held him tight less he fell to his ass. He was greeted by a voice he wouldn't have recognized without its slurring and famous Arendelle eyes."Are you alright?"

Still stunned he studied the clean shaven face and auburn locks. "Yes…Yes I'm quite alright." He began slowly. Standing he took note of the strong yet soft hand that was over his still gripping his arm. A small spark lit up that if blew on would have created a weak flame but was extinguished when Hans nodded respectively and continued on into the study unaware of the forest greens that stared after him as he walked away.

* * *

Agnarr hummed curiously pondering out the window rocking his son in the wooden crib. "May? Bring the slave Eleanor to me please."

The young woman did as she was told worrying as she took in sight of Lehana Amare's disturbed expression at being summoned.

Agnarr watched the slave cautiously step into his office like a lioness poised to pounce, claw, or even kill to ensure her own survival.

He motioned to the chair but there she stood eyeing him with her grey and greens that still fascinated him to look at. He sat back inhaling heavily. She recognized the tactic he was playing immediately, the dominance he was gently exerting as they sat in silence for a while.

So she sat relaxing physically not mentally, her mind had claws exposed , teeth bared and fur raised. _Two could play at this game._

"So I noticed a rift between you and Elsa…" _Ah so that's what was going on, Elsa cried to daddy to get what she wanted._

"Elsa hasn't told me but I like to think of myself as a…intelligent man." He stood encircling her not quite close but close enough. Still the Princess didn't address the Lord's presence remaining calm in the chair even taking to exploring some of the items upon his desk.

"The way she longs toward Hans' child and mine." Lehana Amare paused fiddling with the compass in her hand. He knew she knew…nothing truly got by this man. "So I know she wants a child with you…it is her right but knowing her she won't take it, so you will have to initiate it but knowing _you_ , you won't. So how about a little coercion?" He sat back at his desk taking a lazed position once more. "Your brother." Lehana Amare sharply looked up now worried but she quickly masked it. She swore if he threatened the life of her family once more then the pen he fiddled with would be in his throat faster than he could write the word ouch with it.

"A fine slave…cost nearly as much as this…plantation still I have many like him." Lehana Amare stared hard fist balling at the insinuation. "To have both the land and the slave…hmm…or maybe I need just one. He has caused Anna trouble before." He Regarded the lioness before continuing on. "Provide Elsa with a bastard for the next harvest and I will ponder this no more." Lehana Amare clenched her jaw sitting there putting them back on her time then got up and left without closing the door taking the compass with her.

Agnarr smiled knowing her answer.


End file.
